


Victory for Hate, Finished with Hope.

by tobias599



Series: Reality Vortex and Those Stories [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Five Nights at Freddy's, Gen, Hatred, Hopeful Ending, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobias599/pseuds/tobias599
Summary: In a distant universe, where the canon events never saw the light. No ghosts, but sentient animatronics with feelings and are 'working' with REALLY bad... business humans.One restaurant, two groups of animatronics and the very poor security guard, that can only watch while the animatronics turn this place into hell.





	1. Night of Hate, Day of the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should fear the demise for your favorite animatronic, but don't lose hope!  
> This story plays in the future and the sentient isn't hidden from all humans. Animatronics like Mangle aren't damaged and were designed to look like this. If you only could see Mangle...
> 
> I am trying to answer a question, that I asked myself. What would happen, if the Fnaf 1 and 2 animatronics are rivals in the same restaurant?  
> Note: A rivalry usually doesn't start violent!  
> Oh and before you think a hopeful ending is a good ending... no, not always!

**NIGHT**

The security guard is sneaking around the restaurant, clutching his most important weapon... the flashlight. With shaking legs and wide eyes hiding in the woman toilets, when the door opens. Chica walks in and walks up to him, as a voice comes from the outside.

"Hey, Chica! Don't do anything dirty like the bitch you are!" Toy Chica yells in the room. Chica growls, before turning around and walking out again. The guard slowly tries to sneak out of the toilet room.

"Shut up, plastic trash! You have quiet the nerve to ever show your face again! Isn't your missing beak enough or do I have to play dentist?" Chica snarks back at her, when the guard exists the toilets.

"Uh, at least I didn't lose an eye like your pathetic 'pirate'!" Toy Chica grins, before she walks away. Chica turns to the guard and punches him right at his nose, easily breaking it again while the guard falls unconscious to the ground.

Chica follows Toy Chica to the kitchen and finds her talking with Toy Bonnie. Chica grabs the one of the finished pizza's from Toy Chica and throws it on the clean ground. Toy Bonnie sighs heavy, while Toy Chica grabs a plate for the pizza.

"GO OUT OF MY KITCHEN, NOW!" She yelles as Toy Bonnie begins to walk out of the room, but still has his eyes on the scene.

"This isn't your kitchen, I OWN it before you were even a blueprint from some idiots!" Chica yells and brings her fists up, before charging Toy Chica. "BONNIE, COME BACK AND HELP ME!" Toy Chica yells, as they clash and begin to punch each other. Toy Bonnie walks backwards out of the room, only to get grabbed and thrown to the ground from Bonnie.

"Get lost, plastic. What's the problem Chica?" He asks as Foxy comes from behind him. Toy Chica and Chica stop fighting, before the toy animatronic leaves the kitchen with crossed arms.

"She ruined my kitchen! I'm going to kill her, slowly." Chica says with a shaking fist and slowly begins to clean the kitchen.

"The trouble isn't worth it, just ignore her." Bonnie says and Foxy snorts.

"Really? And what are you doing to plastic bunny? Seems like you use him as a very good punching bag!" Chica says with a grin, while Foxy laughs. Bonnie keeps a blank face and shakes his head in denial.

"Totally wrong! I'm just keeping him out of my way, it's working better than any violence ever can." Bonnie finishes with crossed arms.

"Seems like my target has change, butterfly." Mangle says maniacally from the ceiling. "The pain is going to be more than losing an eye." Mangle says in a creepy sweet tone, before crawling away.

"Don't worry friend, this monster won't hurt you!" Foxy says completely serious. "God, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to put you in harms way." Chica says with a worried face.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not even scared in the slightest." Bonnie says and Chica hugs him. "This beast has once ripped of one of Freddy's arm off!" Chica growls in hate.

 

Freddy and Toy Freddy are staring at each other on the stage, when Toy Bonnie enters the stage with Toy Chica.

"This end now, ugly teddy." Toy Freddy says with a grin and takes a step forward. Freddy takes one too and both are now nearly touching.

"Show me, plastic copy." Freddy says before taking a few steps back. "Foxy, Bonnie and Chica! It's time to finish this once and for all!" He yells, while Mangle comes from the ceiling.

"I don't think it's a good idea..." Toy Bonnie says it to everyone in the room, while he tries to avoid their eyes. "Scott and Henry won't be happy." He explains, as the rest of the animatronics enter the stage.

"Good point! I don't want them see angry, they are scary enough." Toy Freddy says and Freddy chuckles. Everyone is surprised, because Freddy has never chuckled before.

"You are scared? And I hoped our paper copies would have some courage." Freddy says it with an amused grin. Toy Chica steps forward and points at him.

"We are here, because you weren't good enough!" Toy Chica fires back, as a cake hits her face.

"Not good enough? I can make a cake, while you only know how to make a poorly made pizza!" Chica says with a big smirk. "WHAT?" Toy Chica yells, before Toy Bonnie sneaks away.

"Can you two just stop? It's very annoying." Bonnie speaks up in surprise, before turning around and walking away.

"Excuse me!?!" Chica says in confusion. "I am annoying?" She asks and the toy animatronics snicker, as Bonnie stops and turns again.

"I didn't mean you." He clarifies to every animatronic. "Bonnie, apologize to Chica." Freddy orders and Bonnie sighs.

"I'm very sorry it came this way. I never meant it." Bonnie apologizes to Chica, while the toy animatronics begin to laugh.

"Oh teddy, seems like Bonnie doesn't like you!" Toy Freddy laughs out and Freddy growls at him. "BONNIE!" Freddy yells.

"..." Bonnie stops moving. "You make us look weak! Go OUT!" Freddy yells and the laughing begins to stop.

"No..." Bonnie says and both begin stare at each other. "I am not going out." Bonnie stands his ground, as Chica grasps in shock and Foxy blinks his one eye a few times. The laughters are completly gone and silence took it's place.

"Fred-" "Bonnie." "Freddy, I a-" "I am speak-" "I AM!" Bonnie yells and Chica flinches a little, while Foxy opens his eye patch. The toy animatronics stop moving for a second.

"I am not blind, deaf or an idiot! I know exactly what's going on and I am doing my best!" Bonnie finishes and Freddy takes a deep breath.

"Your best? Don't tell me bullying a piece of sh- plastic is your best." Bonnie blinks and forms fists. "I order you to beat up this trash or are you really this weak to not fight for your home? Your family?" Bonnie twitches and walks away. As he walks away, he listens to the yelling.

"I'm going to kill you, BONNIE!" Mangle yells. "You won't, abomination!" Freddy yells back. "SHUT UP! Mangle is WAY more popular!" Toy Chica yells. Bonnie hears everyone begin to yell, as he enters the man toilets and finds Toy Bonnie sitting on a toilet.

"What took you so long, Bonnie?" Toy Bonnie asks and ignores the yelling.

"Freddy lost his mind." Bonnie drags Toy Bonnie into a hug. "He wants me to hurt my baby brother, but he was right. It's time to fight for my family!" Bonnie says and they break the hug.

"I'm not a baby." Bonnie snorts. "And I think we should tell Puppet and Golden Freddy." Toy Bonnie suggests and Bonnie nods.

 

"Is this all you got?" Toy Freddy says with smirk, before he gets punched in his face.

"STOP!" "ENOUGH!" Golden Freddy and the Puppet yell together. The fighting animatronics turn to them and slowly back off from their opponent.

"Freddy, what the hell are you doing?" Golden Freddy asks him. "The better question is, why it escalated in the first place!" The Puppet says and looks at all of them.

"I can understand, if you don't like someone... but this is going way to far!" Golden Freddy begins. "The worse part is, you are all doing it in secret!" The Puppet finishes.

The other animatronics are slowly forming two groups and avoid to open their mouths.

"They placed faith in you all, but it seems you are trying to ruin their business and our lives." Golden Freddy continues.

"Scott gave us everything and how are you showing our gratitude? We were made to protect and not to destroy!" The Puppet yells in anger.

"Calm down, Puppet." The Puppet sighs. "Our helper, is still used as a punching bag. You know why most leave after the first day? You are hurting them, show no respect. This place got a very bad reputation, of course they can't say the truth, but rumors have it that it is haunted in the night. Angry ghosts who try everything to hurt humans!" Golden Freddy says angry, as the animatronics look down in shame.

"Do you all know what happens, if this comes to the public? This place gets closed in the same hour! I wouldn't be surprised if Scott and Henry already work for some replacement animatronics. I would, if I saw this mess." The Puppet confesses. Every animatronic, even Golden Freddy look at the Puppet. "It's the truth." He defends himself. Bonnie and Toy Bonnie stop themself from gasping, because the are unknowingly to everyone else listening in on the conversation.

"Don't panic, Scott and Henry would never replace anyone." Golden Freddy insures, but the Puppet jumps in.

"Please, don't run from the truth. Golden Bonnie didn't even got replaced after the bite." The Puppet says, as everyone gasps.

"Don't ever mention it again. They know it was an accident." Golden Freddy says. "And he got scrapped." The Puppet says and silence returns.

"He never got scrapped, my brother is very much alive." Golden Freddy says and the Puppet takes out a newspaper from his pocket.

"I'm sorry, it's official. He's dead and I never got a chance to tell you in a good way." The Puppet gives Golden Freddy the newspaper. Golden Freddy clearly reads it, before dropping it and running off.

"You all see now? Scott and Henry do what ever is necessary to keep his business running and if it means getting everyone replaced, it shall be done!" The Puppet tells everyone, before he walks back into his box.

 

**DAY**

Golden Freddy enters the office, he sees Scott doing some paper work. Scott looks up and Golden Freddy slowly sits down, then gives him the newspaper.

"Oh, I think you misunderstood. Not every newspaper is the truth, you know." Scott says and puts his work to the side.

"I want prove." Golden Freddy says in an angry tone. "I want to speak with my brother." He says slowly.

"That, maybe a problem. I relocated your brother somewhere else, but I can assure you." Scott turns the desk monitor on and moves his papers away to give vision. "He isn't hurt in any way." Scott opens a camera network called HAFF. Golden Freddy recognises FF as Freddy Fazbear, but not what HA is. This restaurant is called Fun Time Freddy Fazbear or short for FTFF. People began to ignore the Fun Time in the name and just called it Freddy Fazbear, that's why it became the main name for most products from this company.

The camera shows a newly washed Golden Bonnie, his brother. "He is deactivate for now, but I promise you. Your brother won't be for long, I made some plans for the future of this business. I actually wanted to ask you later..." Scott trails off into his thoughts.

"And that is?" Golden Freddy asks relieved and curios. Scott clears his throat and turns off the desk monitor.

"I want to ask you, if you would go over to your brother an-" "Wait a second." Golden Freddy interrupts.

"I want to, but I love it here. This is my home, my whole life. I don't know, it just clicked everything and it's not possible to answer this question. I'm sorry." Golden Freddy says and Scott sighs.

"It's ok, take your time and to go into a different topic, how is the situation?" Scott asks and takes a sip of his coffee.

"Bad. They were fighting and they lied to us. They are fighting when we aren't looking and were pretending they understood each other." Golden Freddy says and Scott slowly takes a breath.

"I feared it would come to this. I am working on a solution with Henry and his partner, but it takes some time and may not work... it's risky." Scott says and points at the door. "We could need your help, Freddy." Scott says as Golden Freddy begins to leave.

He opens the door and says. "I can make it work."

When Golden Freddy is gone, he opens up a connection to Henry.

"Seems like plan C is better." Henry says and Scott nods.

"Agreed, it's time to solve this cash eating problem. The repair costs are way too high." Scott says with a small grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might ask, why I didn't put EVERY character tag in this, it's to make the surprise moment a real surprise. The same on how I didn't tag the brother relationship between Bonnie and Toy Bonnie!


	2. A flipped coin has three outcomes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prize room: It's connected to the toy room and to the entrance/stage/main room of this restaurant.
> 
> Toy room: It's a big room for the new animatronics and is connected with the prize room and entrance/stage/main room of this restaurant.
> 
> Backstage: Only people who know the animatronics are sentient are allowed to enter. This room is connected with the stage and with the office/guard post. Behind the office/guard post is the animatronic 'room', a special room with spare parts for the animatronics.  
> The backstage has a hidden wall screen in the wall for the hidden console games (on the table), just for the animatronics and a big hidden couch and hidden table, that can come up from the ground, when the restaurant closes. (It's the future!)
> 
> Kitchen: The kitchen is on the opposite side of the prize room and has only one connection, but two doors.
> 
> Restrooms: It's on the opposite side of the toy room and is a long hallway with two doors on the same side. (facing away from the kitchen)

**NIGHT**

The guard for the night shift is just about to enter the restaurant, when his phone receives an unknown call. The guard looks around and the entrance and stage is completly empty and while he can't see in the dark spots, the animatronics are always a little glowing. Henry came up with this idea, even if Scott is worried for their batteries. The Puttet is the only one who doesn't glow, at all for a very good reason.

The guard accepts the call and hears breathing, a soothing breathing. "Uh, hello?" The guard asks and the breathing completely stops.

"I'm not gone..." A male voice answers calmly. "What? Do I know you?" The guard asks confused, as the silence get's filled with some glass breaking.

"I'm waiting for you... don't try anything, Mr. " The voice says and the guard interrupts. "Are you the purple guy!?!" He nearly yells in panic and the person hangs up. The guard looks around in panic and sees no one. The could air in this night sends him a shiver down his spine, as he enters in panic the restaurant. He feels regret and no regret for his interruption, but he watched enough horror movies to know what this guy was going to say.

He flashes the flashlight in every corner and turning it in every step he takes. As he enters slowly walks to a corner, something enters this room from the prize room. The worst is, he knows the Puppet only leaves the room once a month or if it's an emergency. The guard turns of his flashlight and closes his eyes, as he makes himself small on the ground.

 

The old and new animatronics are in the backstage and are trying to come to terms, but they all decided to look around in this really tense moment. Only Freddy and Toy Freddy are calm, as a scream is heard and a very short screech follows. Some jump a litlle and the rest flinch at the scream. They all recognize the scream and it must have been the 'guard' for them.

Golden Freddy enters the room from the stage. "Everything is fine, I'm talking to the guard why he is scared. I don't think he wants to see any of you or do you think otherwise?" He asks the animatronics and Toy Bonnie slowly raises his arm. "Can I come?" He asks and everyone turns to him, before turning back for the answer.

 _*Sigh*_ "I know you don't mean harm, but he made some..." He looks at the others. "Bad experiences with animatronics." He leaves it at that statement and everyone, except Toy Chica who crosses her arms.

"He is annoying and clearly I'm not..." She shuts up from the look Golden Freddy gives her and slowly looks away. "Such a bitch." Chica whispers to Foxy, who giggles a little and Mangle growls a little.

"All of you, don't think I wouldn't notice! I'm coming back after I talked with the guard and if even one of you can't behave... everyone of you won't be able to move next night!" Golden Freddy threatens and almost everyone gasps, as Freddy rolls his eyes.

 

The guard is calming down, when Golden Freddy comes back again. He slowly approaches the sitting guard with a concerned and curious look on his metal face. He helps the security guard up, who whispers a thanks in return and they enter the prize room, where the Puppet is sitting on his box, waiting for them.

"You are really, really loud and it sounds like a little girl." The Puppet says, as they stop in front of him. "Why did he scream?" He asks his old friend.

"Don't know, yet." He says and slowly takes the guard in a hug, while the puppet stops his music box.

 

"He told us to wait! You are only going to make it worse, he might make it two days!" Toy Freddy says, as Toy Bonnie stops just before he enters the stage. "I know we don't are on good terms..." Chica begins and plays with her fingers. "But this can't be the _right_ choice, right?" Chica says and Foxy agrees with an worried aye.

"I just want to help OUR guard and that is what I am going to do!" Toy Bonnie says and leaves the backstage.

"I'm going to get him back." Bonnie says and begins to move, when a distinct voice says. "Wait!" And makes him stop and looks at Mangle.

"Do you really think, we are going to let his BULLY going to 'get' him?" The Toys agree and even Freddy slowly nods.

"Bonnie, let her get him. Nobody wants to have an angry Golden Freddy." Freddy says and Bonnie walks back to his position with a sigh, as Mangle leaves the backstage.

 

"Ok, just be calm and tell us what happened." Golden Freddy says, as he breaks the long hug. The Puppet remained silet this whole time and waits for the story.

"I was about to enter here and suddenly my phone rings." The guard stops for a moment. "Ok, take your time." Golden Freddy says with a gentle tap on the shoulder.

"There was this soft voice and it told me he isn't gone and is waiting for me. He said my name and I asked if he was the purple guy and this guy hang up." The guard says and the Puppet rools his eyes.

"Really, the purple guy? Sounds like a hooker to me." The Puppet answers. "Old friend, this is serious!" Golden Freddy tells the Puppet who blink with a shrug and without closing his mask. It made the guard shudder and he begins to lean against Golden Freddy who let's out a sigh.

 

Toy Bonnie is about to get into hearing range, when two hands on both shoulders stop him.

"Please, the _other_ animatronics are going to hate you. I don't want them to hurt you, please." Mangle begs and Toy Bonnie sighs. "Ok, but it doesn't feel right." He answers her.

"Do you think Golden Freddy can't help our guard?" She asks and he turns around. "I know he can solve it. I just have to help!" Toy Bonnie explains.

"You 'have' to? Is this why you try to avoid to get involved in our fight?" Mangle asks curios and Toy Bonnie slowly nods.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! It's just the right thing to do..." Toy Bonnie says and lowers his head, but Mangle lifts it and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

"It's ok, just follow me to the backstage." She says and he nods, before both walk back.

 

"The purple guy is a known killer. His... list is long and our guard here is the next target." Golden Freddy says and the Puppet is thinking.

"He isn't real and if he is, then what are the chances? Henry was in a similiar situation and it turned out to be a hooker." The Puppet says and Golden Freddy is now silent.

"Uh, it was a guy. I don't think it was a hooker." The guard says and the Puppet snorts. "Doesn't change my conclusion. Do you have prove the purple guy is even in this place? Maybe he is in another country or died in an accident." The Puppet makes it clear to them both.

"We have time to think about this later and you can watch our guard." Golden Freddy finishes and the Puppet is crossing his arms.

"What? I am not guarding a guard from the dark." He says and the guard looks offended. "I am not afraid of the dark, but I am afraid to die!" The guard clears it up and it made the Puppet roll his eyes.

"And that's bad. I have to solve the animatronics problems, before they make a regretful decision." Golden Freddy explains, as the guard turns to him.

"Can you tell them to take me seriously?" The guard asks and the Puppet suddenly laughs.

"I try and my old friend will not leave you alone." Golden Freddy says. "Fine, but just tonight." The Puppet exclaims in a serious tone.

"Thanks, Puppet."

 

As Golden Freddy returns to the others, he hears them argue and decides to let it play out.

"I tell you all again! I'm not shaking my plastic clone his dirty plastic hand." Bonnie exclaims with crossed arms and Toy Bonnie doing the same.

"I don't even want to look at this piece of stinking robot bully. He won't ever deserve it!" Toy Bonnie explains and the other animatronics are beginning to 'solve' this problem.

Golden Freddy coughs really loud and everyone is now focussed on him. "What did I tell you all?" he asks and suddenly everyone looks worried.

"I have done nothing wrong, I just didn't want to shake his hand." Toy Bonnie defends them. "Yeah and I see no need to shake his hand, if he doesn't even try." Bonnie improves it.

"Ok, I take it. Just be warned, I might not be this mercifully the next time." Golden Freddy warns them and makes a follow me signal. Freddy and Toy Freddy follow Golden Freddy to the office, while the others wait for them to return.

"I am going to energy up." Bonnie says and leaves. "I am going to our place and maybe check on the guard." Toy Bonnie says, as he leaves and Mangle follows him. "I am watching." She says, before she left the room. The remaining animatronics watch each other and decide to wait as instructed from Golden Freddy.

 

As they walk towards the office, Toy Freddy pokes Freddy from behind. "Stop it." Freddy demands and Toy Freddy giggles, while Golden Freddy refrains himself from sighing.

When they stop in front of the door, Freddy honks the nose of Toy Freddy. "Hey!" He complains, before they enter. They sit down and Golden Freddy waits until they both are ready to listen, even if it takes a few seconds from Toy Freddy.

"Guys, I only have one good news and that's how my brother is completely fine." Freddy and Toy Freddy become a little nervous.

"Both of you should be really be ashamed of yourself. Acting like kids and encouraging your friends to use violence. Don't you know where we are?" Golden Freddy pauses. "I think I know what you mean, it's dangerous for the kids." Freddy says and Toy Freddy blinks.

"You could lash out on the children and that's the end of you all. That's why you both need to get your friends under control and if this incident happens... even Scott can't save you then." Golden Freddy says and both nod.

"Good and both of you, please bring Bonnie and Toy Bonnie here." Golden Freddy commands them points towards the door. "Why, if I may ask?" Toy Freddy asks and Freddy begins to walk out of the office.

"This is not your concern. Your concern is how you keep the others kid friendly." Golden Freddy says very serious.

 

"I think we are getting punished." Bonnie whispers to Toy Bonnie, who in response gulps.

"I-I hope not. I am way to young!" Toy Bonnie whispers back and Bonnie opens the door. It's silence, until both are sitting and paying attention to Golden Freddy.

"You both may now shake hands." Golden Freddy says and the two begin to panic.

"Never, he is the worst!" "I don't shake plastic, I smash plastic." "He is stinking, don't you smell that?" "His hands are way to dirty for an animatronic!" Both cross their arms and look away from each other.

"You both need to work on your... game." Golden Freddy says with a knowing grin. "How do you know?" "I don't know what you are talking about." They both look at each other and slowly return to normal.

"Did Chica and Toy Chica shake hands?" Golden Freddy asks. "Yeah, but that's different between us." Bonnie explains and Toy Bonnie agrees, while Golden Freddy grins more.

"That's my first clue, the second was how you both... communicated with the others." Golden Freddy points it out. "Are we really this obvious?" Bonnie asks in defeat and Toy Bonnie leans on his side.

"A little odd, but it can fool many people. If I understand it correctly, you both love each other?" Golden Freddy asks and both jump away from each other. "Or not." Golden Freddy mumbles only to himself.

"Never! He is my brother!" "That's disgusting. *shudders*" Silence returns and both look at Golden Freddy.

"Took it too far, I apologize. I am curious, why you apparently want to keep it a secret." Golden Freddy asks and both look at each other.

"They don't understand." Bonnie says, while Toy Bonnie points a knowing finger up. "He is afraid it won't make him the cool one." "I'm not."

"I see, but you both should know. Secrets can be dangerous, in more ways then you can think." Golden Freddy explains and Bonnie raisen an arm.

"When everyone is cool and accept the others, that's when I can tell them about out secret." Bonnie says and Golden Freddy watches the arm go down.

"Please, there is no need to raise anything." He says and looks at Toy Bonnie who thinks about it little.

"I think, I believe the best thing is... is to wait for a good moment." Toy Bonnie says and Golden Freddy nods in understanding.

"And why didn't you both shake hands? It wouldn't tell your secret and instead show acceptance to each other. The others are now disappointed in you both and it wouldn't change with or without your secret." Golden Freddy tells them both and they look at each other with realization.

"Seems like our secret made it already worse." Bonnie says with a sad look. "Oh, god. We are idiots! I know how these stories end and from here, everything turns to get worse with each day!" Toy Bonnie panics, but Bonnie hugs.

"Hey, in my story experience, we punch the bad guys and save the world." Bonnie says, as Golden Freddy shoots a foto. "Hey!" Toy Bonnie exclaims and Bonnie let's go of the hug.

"Cute. Now that we settled everything, you both should leave." Golden Freddy says and both slowly get up and walk outside.

 

**LATER**

"I am scared." The guard says, as his shift is over in a few minutes.

"There is no purple guy! Look, even if it was a hooker... with it was... he most likely left a long time ago." The Puppet repeats.

"I kinda agree, maybe it was a phone prank?" Golden Freddy questions and the guard shakes his head. "My name isn't in a phone book and my number isn't public."

"This company has a phone list for every employee, including guards." Golden Freddy says and the Puppet gasps. "How do you know that?"

"Scott tends to talk a lot. People actually like pranks, might be a scare prank and it might come as video on the internet." Golden Freddy concludes.

"You use the internet?" The guard asks with an open mouth. "I tend to talk a lot too, that's Puppets and my secret. Don't tell anyone." Golden Freddy tells him and the guard nods.

"Seems like your time is over." The Puppet says, right as it turns six. "Good night." He says, before climbing in his box and closing it.

"Rude." The guard says and Golden Freddy laughs. "See you tomorrow, 'guard'." Golden Freddy says, before he walks away.

 

**DAY**

The guard stops his car in the middle of the street and sees his burned house with some firefighters around it. There is a sign in front of the burned house with a 'motto' as the firefighters say.

 _"A guy might like purple, but seeing the world in it isn't possible"_ Detective Mike Schmidt writes it down on a note.

The guard asks what it means and the detective smiles sadly. "You are lucky, only three people survived the purple guy longer than an hour of his announcement."

 

"I managed to get them in order." Golden Freddy says and Scott nearly opened his mouth without speaking.

"I am impressed and are you sure it will hold?" Scott asks and Golden Freddy smiles as he takes out a foto.

"Ok, I am happy. Thank you very much, Freddy." Scott says and Golden Freddy leaves without saying a word. A few moments later, Scott opens up his communicator to Henry.

"Seems like our plans aren't needed, isn't this great?" Scott asks and Henry smiles, as Scott gives Henry a copy of the foto.

"Seems like it." Henry says, as he sees the foto and Scott turns off the communicator.

 

"This is bad." Henry slams a fist on his table. "I need to find a solution, quickly or... I have it!" Henry laughs, before he walks to workshop C. He enters it and sees the funtime animatronics, Henry takes out his cell phone for his working partner.

"Plan C might not be needed, but we can't stop working now. Scott made plans for the future and you can never have enough animatronics." Henry says and his partner yawns.

"I work way too much, but I won't let you down, boss! Gonna give the detective a cup of coffee first." His partner says and Henry rolls his eyes.

"Screw the coffee and come here to work!" Henry orders him. "Roger!" His partner says, as Henry hangs up. "I am paying him too much." Henry mutters.

"I gotta need to get payed more." Henry's partner says on the end of the phone.

 

For the rest of the day, the animatronics are fine and could focus more on their work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By "you won't be able to move next night!" Think about it. Those aren't just six hours, it's from the closing time of this restaurant to the opening time.  
> It's really 'horrible', imaging you can only move when you work. You can sleep, but can you sleep until your work begins?
> 
> Writing this story is really fun... I just need to keep myself from rushing it, because I tend to skip a few scenes. You may notice the 'weird' chapter title and you are right in a way. You may call it foreshadowing, but I call it 'smart future'... Yeah, I don't know what I am trying to say either :D  
> (I know how act 3 is, even if I may not write past act 1... makes sense? No? Good, because it shouldn't!)


	3. Purple has two colours

**NIGHT**

The night starts calm for once. The toy animatronics are the first to spread across the restaurant, while the others are taking their time. Foxy seems more annoyed than before, as he walks to Freddy.

"I need to speak with your gold version." Foxy says and looks around a little twitchy.

"And what's the problem now? The toys haven't done anything, while I watched them." Freddy says curious and Foxy takes of his eye patch.

"I haven't even had much time to learn how to speak like a pirate. From what I noticed, pirates are a little outdated right now and I demand to sing with my friends." Foxy explains and Freddy blinks.

"I can't do anything and I don't know where he is." Freddy rubs his head and Foxy rolls his eyes, before he points up. Freddy looks up and sees Mangle above them.

"I am sure Scott isn't going to like it, when he hears how 'Foxy the pirate' isn't even trying!" Mangle giggles and begins to crawl away.

"Maggy, you don't want to do this! We always find a way for revenge." Freddy warns her and Mangle jumps to the ground.

"You don't even know my name! Maybe you do and decided to make fun of me?" Mangle sounds hurt and Foxy is taking a step back, while Freddy takes a step closer.

"Sorry, uh. What is your name again?" Freddy asks and Mangle fakes a very good shocked expression, before she comes closer slaps him. The slap echoes through to restaurant, while Foxy points his hook at her.

"First, you all try to degrade us and now you don't even remember our names!?! What piece of garbage work as 'stars' and since when can you just ask this to a woman who you don't even know?" Mangle finishes, as most animatronics enter the backstage.

"Get the fuck" "Language!" Both Freddy and Toy Freddy say. "Away from him!" Chica yells and pushes Freddy behind her to protect him. Toy Bonnie begins to play with his fingers, as Bonnie enters.

"Can you ever shut up?" Toy Chica complains and Chica walks to her now. "All you do is talk and nobody is even slightly interested, even your ugly boyfriend ignores you!" Toy Chica says, as Chica is right in front of her.

"I don't love Bonnie and he isn't ugly!" Chica takes a small step back and Toy Chica rolls her eyes.

"Freddy." Toy Freddy points at Chica. Foxy steps between them and forces Toy Freddy's arm down. "I see it in your dirty eyes, you want him to-"

"You can't just order Freddy around. He is ordering you around and don't think he will ever like you!" Foxy snarls, as Chica nearly punches Toy Chica's beak off and is now hanging on Toy Chica with some wires on it. Mangle begins to growl dangerously.

"Maybe you slept under a rock or something, but me and Freddy see eye to eye!" Toy Freddy says to Foxy with a smug face and pointing at Foxy's lost eye. Foxy raises his hook, as Mangle jumps at him with a screech. Bonnie sees his little brother leaving and begins to leave too.

Freddy shoves Chica behind him with enough force to make her fall to the ground and watches Toy Chica who begins to laugh at Chica's fall.

Bonnie sees Golden Freddy enter with a coffee in his hand and he concludes it has to be for their guard. Golden Freddy throws the cup with near perfect precision at Mangle's head, who snaps her head around and begins to run at him. Bonnie takes many steps back, as Golden Freddy blocks the jump attack from Mangle and throws her harmlessly away from everyone else.

"ENOUGH!" Golden Freddy yells, but Mangle makes herself ready again. "MANGLE! STOP!" Golden Freddy yells even louder and Mangle growls before running away. Golden Freddy knows everyone is paying attention to him, because it's one of the very few rules Scott said to everyone.

"Freddy, take your group to the office and wait a few minutes before you come back here again." Golden Freddy now turns to them all and sees Freddy nod. "Toy Chica, calm Mangle down. Toy Freddy, get new coffee and bring it to the prize room and if you annoy any of Freddy's group, they can all honk your nose twice. If the others annoy or hurt you, then tell me." Golden Freddy ordered and everyone begins to move without saying a word.

 

Toy Freddy stays close to Freddy as they walk to the office and doesn't dare to make a sound.

"Freddy, we can teach him lession~" Chica says innocently and Foxy nods, while Bonnie stays behind them all.

"No, I won't disappoint Scott and I never had any problems with the toys." Freddy says and Bonnie feels secretly relieved.

"Come on. He insisted an eye for an eye, right? Don't forget as one of these monsters ripped your arm off." Foxy pokes Toy Freddy, that makes him shudder as Foxy shows his hook near one of his eyes.

"Foxy! What is wrong with you?" Bonnie says in disgust and everyone stops to look at him. "Sorry." Bonnie says and looks at the ground.

"You don't have to apologize, because it really is wrong." Freddy says and Bonnie slowly looks up again.

"Uh, Freddy? Did you hit your head really hard? Foxy is perfectly fine, but not Bonnie. He is almost defending these piece of plastic copies." Chica says and Foxy agrees with a nod.

"Let's just go to the office." Freddy says and walk a few feets, as the arrive at the door.

 

"Tomorrow is a better day Mangle and I know it!" Toy Bonnie cheers as Mangle begins to sleep after he finishes cleaning her. Toy Chica enters the woman restroom and stops herself from giggling.

"Hey, what brings you here?" He asks her, as she sits down with him.

"Goldilocks ordered me to calm Mangle down. I don't understand how much you like it in here." She chuckles and he sighs.

"It's calm, you know? And the others don't look here, except Chica." He lies and ignores the growing feeling of regret. Toy Chica hugs him and smiles sadly.

"Do you think my beak can get repaired fast?" She ask and he inspects it a little. "Should be fine." He says as she breaks the hug.

"I hate the pirate, it's a shame Mangle wasn't fast enough to hurt him again." Toy Chica says sadly and Toy Bonnie shakes his head.

"This is why I don't like talking to you." He explains and Toy Chica gasps.

"You are a horrible friend!" Toy Chica stands up and begins to leave. "In fact, our friendship is over!" She says before closing the restroom.

 

"A-and then he s-said the purple g-guy comes for me." The guard says shakinly to the Puppet and Golden Freddy, as Toy Freddy comes in with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks Freddy, did anything happen?" Golden Freddy asks as he takes the cup of coffee and brings it to the guard.

"Nothing happened." Toy Freddy says and the Puppet rolls his eyes suspiciously. "Good, can you please leave us alone for awhile." Golden Freddy commands and Toy Freddy leaves the prize room with a nod.

"I am not sure... they could have blackmailed him." The Puppet says concerned. "We have more important things to talk about." Golden Freddy says and let's their guard continue.

"The detective said I should hide completely, until the purple guy gets caught or murders someone far away from here." The guard says and takes another sip of coffee.

"While you could stay here, it's far to risky." Puppet says and both look at him in question. "This guy burned his house down and if his target hides here and I am sure he watched you enter it tonight... you are going to get fired either way." The Puppet explains.

"Wow and I was wondering if you had any sense of humor." Golden Freddy says unimpressed while the guard has his head between his hands.

"As a guard of this restaurant, I can't let you 'hide' in here." The Puppet decides and Golden Freddy shakes his head.

"He is most likely going to die the moment he leaves this place!" Golden Freddy claims and the guard begins to shudder at that thought.

"Better than letting this maniac burning this all down and possible kill more than him!" The Puppet shouts and leans very close to the guard. "Get out." He demands.

"Enough! He stays in here and we will protect him!" Golden Freddy shouts back and drags the guard out of the room.

"DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" The Puppet shouts before going back in his box. "I am leaving in an hour. I will survive." The Puppet says it to himself.

 

**DAY**

"Let me get this straight. The Puppet is gone, SOMEWHERE OUTSIDE! Because your guard hides from the purple guy in this building?" Scott says in disbelief and Golden Freddy nods.

"In this case, I will let the animatronics be able to move around." Scott says.

"But, they need to get punished!" Golden Freddy says and Scott slams on his desk.

"I will NOT... you will protect this place with your life! My dreams won't get caugh on fire!" Scott says clearly and points at the door. As Golden Freddy is out of this room, Scott opens a connection to Henry.

"Hey Scott. What's the matter?" Henry asks and Scott sits down worried.

"The purple guy most likely is going to burn everything down. Can you please finish the new animatronics? I fear we need them." Scott says and Henry sighs.

"Ok boss. I am calling Afton to get his ass here. You should call detective Mike Schmidt and detective Eggs Benedict, they are surely investigating the purple guy's latest attack." Henry says and Scott nods.

"Thanks, I am glad for your help." Scott says and closes the connection.

 

"How much does he know?" Afton asks as he puts on his purple mask. "YoU ShoULd kNoW, I Don'T LIkE yOu heLpINg sCotT." Afton says.

"Does it change the ending? You know what to do and it's all worth it, just believe me." Henry says, as Afton turns and leaves the workshop C. "They are finished in a few weeks." Henry yells to Afton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to point out, every chapter is a day/night without any time skips.  
> Yeah, now you have a scale of time or something :)


	4. Chasing the lie, hide the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces a function for the animatronics.  
> When their feelings take control, their eye colors change (they can decide the their color) and glow (if they want).  
> This means, they could hide it or make it obvious for everyone. They don't lose control, but they do what they feel is the best and don't think clearly anymore.  
> They can't do any maths or calculations and can't form any 'plans' anymore.
> 
> The name of this function is called Prime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fair 'advice' to reading my story.  
> Keep in mind how the animatronics are programmed, this means there maybe some feeling of 'out of character'. They are programmed, unlike humans. These things may not have crossed your mind yet, but this story uses those aspects.

**NIGHT**

Everyone sits on a big and round birthday table in the middle of the main room. The toy animatronics are sitting nearer to the entrance and their counter parts on the opposite side, while Golden Freddy sits nearer to the kitchen and restrooms. The guard is checking the cameras, while the security doors are closed.

"I am sure you all know that Puppet ran away and our guard got some attention." Golden Freddy begins and looks at everyone individually.

"Hold up, since when is the guard important?" Toy Chica asks and Chica begins to giggle.

"He always was important, unlike you." Chica says between her giggles.

"Says the bitch who enjoys hurting a human." Mangle accuses her, when both Bonnie's and all three Freddy's are preparing for the coming insults.

"I would never, but I don't expect anything else from an abomination like you!" Chica defends herself, as Toy Chica leans on the table with a smug expression.

"Our guard hates you the most, I never touched him." Toy Chica says and high fives Mangle.

"And who has no manners? I am a pirate and that tells us something!" Foxy attacks her and stares at Mangle. Toy Chica suddenly sits normal again and is inspecting her not existing nails.

"We all know you hate playing a pirate and if Scott gives this role, while it's not popular... that says a lot how Scott rates you." Mangle says with a big victory grin.

"I want to go." Toy Bonnie says and lies his head on the table. "Everything is fine." Toy Freddy says, as he pats his head. Freddy feels a little bad for Toy Bonnie and slowly avoids looking at him.

"Your stupid plastic coward might try to run away again. That's really embarrassing when your friend abandons you." Foxy changes the topic and Chica slams a fist down to get full attention.

"He isn't my friend and Mangle can shred you all to pieces alone!" Toy Chica says a little angry, but it slowly turns into a grin.

"Look at this bitch!" Everyone looks at Chica instead, except Toy Bonnie who only sees the table. "Look how she talks about him, like he is a prick!" Chica tells everyone and Toy Bonnie grabs the edge of the table with both hands.

"His look is cute and a good pretender, but he is a horrible person!" Toy Chica defends herself and enjoys her revenge on him, while Bonnie tries to hide his fists and not looking murderous.

"How can you say this to him!?!" Mangle says very shocked, while Foxy begins to laugh. "He is one of the best friends I know!"

"I have seen his true side." Toy Chica crosses her arms, before she points at him. "He thinks we aren't worth his friendship and told me what a 'bitch' I am for defending myself from these idiotic insults!" Toy Chica finishes, as Toy Bonnie slowly rises with yellow eyes and stares at her. Everyone else, even Golden Freddy lean a little away from him, as Toy Chica's eyes can't look at him. Toy Bonnie lets out a very long and deep sound from him.

"Toy Chica, apologize." Golden Freddy orders her and the complete focus is now on her.

"No." Toy Chica says it slowly and calculated, before the other look around, as a police car with light on holds outside.

"No movement, no sound." Golden Freddy commands and they all stop, but Toy Bonnie still has yellow eyes without realizing it.

 

Dective Mike Schmidt and detective Eggs Benedict are stopping the police car and turn off the lights. Both put on special sunglasses, that makes them better see in the dark. Schmidt steps out first and draws his Bic43. A special police pistol, that was invented 2043 for shooting near soundless special bullets with high precision. Those bullets aren't poisonous, but can't travel far.

Benedict steps out with a black metal case and both slowly walk towards the entrance door, while Schmidt aims around for any unwanted person. When Schmidt doesn't find anyone, he takes out a special key and opens the door. Benedict walks into the restaurant first and finds the animatronics sitting on a table. Schmidt follows and locks the door again, before he takes the lead.

As they walk near the animatronics, Schmidt points at an table nearest to the stage and Benedict nods.

"I think we are safe." Schmidt says and begins to inspect the weird animatronics. "Why are they sitting on this table?"

"I don't know and were is the victim?" Benedict asks and Schmidt finds their body language very strange.

"Everyone seems leaning a little away from this newer bunny. The gold bear seems one of a kind type, while the others have a counterpart." Schmidt concludes and Benedict opens the case. "Can you come here?" Schmidt asks and Benedict walks to him.

"The old chicken grins a little, shocked and a little happy? The newer Chicken nervous, but determined. The pirate is unsure what to do, while his counterpart is deeply shocked and slightly angry. Both bears are trying to hide their shock and disappointment, while the gold bear is just serious." Schmidt walks next to Bonnie and inspects him closely. Benedict inspects them now too.

"He is very angry? Not really, he doesn't show it with his face and hides his fists. The fists look forced, maybe protection? But what does he want to protect? Himself, no." Schmidt looks at Toy Bonnie's yellow eyes and thinks. "What do you think?" Schmidt asks Benedict.

"I am sure this is important, purple guy?" He asks his partner and Schmidt slowly nods.

"We are too late, but he likes to leave a message behind. I have been playing this game for two decades and this clearly is a message!" Schmidt looks at Bonnie again.

"He is struggling with himself, because he wants to defend the person he looks at and that's his counterpart." Schmidt walks over to Toy Bonnie and takes a very close look. He begins with his face, as Benedict comes closer too.

"He shows hurt and anger. It's a typical sign for a betrayal and from the looks of it... he announced it loudly. It's, sorry he is focused on the newer chicken and his hands a tightly holding on this table?" Schmidt questions.

"Something wrong?" Benedict asks him. "Yes! How can the purple guy control an animatronic like this?" Schmidt asks, while he slowly reaches for the hand of Toy Bonnie.

"Glitch? Unfinished?" Benedict asks and Schmidt stops an inch before he touches Toy Bonnie's hand. "Those aren't meant to even sit. Purple guy had hours to place and make the impressions, but he still needed it done fast." Benedict concludes and Schmidt nods.

"That's true. Purple guy knew the longer he stays, the hotter it gets." Schmidt says and walks to the case. Benedict follows and takes out information on this restaurant. They look at some picture of the animatronics, when Schmidt feels something wrong. He points at Toy Bonnie's eyes.

"Green eyes? Something tells me it's wrong." Schmidt says. "I haven't really looked at his eyes. Another clue?" Benedict says and Schmidt takes a closer look at Toy Bonnie's eyes.

"Let's see..." Schmidt turns around and looks at Toy Bonnie's green eyes. "Hm... this is weird." Schmidt says and walks to him again. Benedict begins to read the new information, as Schmidt is slowly reaching for those green eyes.

"Shouldn't we search for the victim?" Benedict asks and Schmidt retracts, as he was half a centimeter away from touching Toy Bonnie's eye and turns around."

"Nearly forgot it, thanks." Schmidt says and they begin to search this place for the victim.

 

"Don't change anything, until they are gone." Golden Freddy orders, as the detectives got out of the hearing range.

It takes them a long time, before they found the 'victim' and dragged him to their table.

 

"Thanks for answering our questions, but you seem to look a lot at the animatronics." Schmidt says and looks at them too.

"I don't know" The victim says and Benedict stands up. "That's your answer? You know, while you were indeed sleeping like an idiot... you don't think the purple guy moved them?" Benedict asks in disbelief and Schmidt stand up too.

"They sit so natural..." The guard shows his confusion, while Benedict closes the case.

"That's for all, if you see him or need help." Schmidt gives him his card and both slowly walking to the entrance.

The guard secures the number, as the detectives exit this restaurant.

 

Both turn on the lights and take of their sunglasses. Schmidt starts the engine, as Benedict snaps his fingers with a sigh.

"I am bored, we will never this purple guy." Benedict says in defeat, when Schmidt begins to drive.

"I saw him a few times, but got a chance to get him." Schmidt says and Benedict begins to snap his fingers to create some distraction for himself.

 

The animatronics begin to move, as the guard returned to sleep on his job. Everyone looks around nervously and are unsure what to say.

"I hate him!" Bonnie says angry and annoyed, while Toy Bonnie is testing his fingers.

"What he said was the truth?" Freddy asks Bonnie and Golden Freddy leans backwards, like he watches TV or something.

"Yes and I like him too." Toy Bonnie answers for him and they all need a moment.

"N-no, yes. He is like a little brother to me." Bonnie answers honestly, as some animatronics have another shock.

"Cute." Toy Freddy says and hugs Toy Bonnie. "This explains your behaviour." Freddy says, but with small smile.

"Uh, can you please?" Toy Bonnie asks and the hug breaks, as Toy Chica slams a fist on the table.

"This is, this is completely stupid!" Toy Chica says and Chica laughs in triumph.

"Can't handle the truth? Sugar Bonnie was always nice and you are just a very big liar!" Chica says with a real smile.

"Sugar Bonnie sounds nice..." Mangle says and Toy Chica gasps, while Toy Bonnie hides his head in his hands.

"Mangle? Y-you don't b-believe me?" Toy Chica asks with shaking hands. Mangle looks at her and takes time to think.

"I am not even sorry. You are heartless and I don't want to see you anymore." Mangle says and turns around, while Toy Chica takes some seconds before running away.

"Two less problems." Foxy tries to raise the mood, but it fails and even Golden Freddy is looking at him.

"I am gonna kick your ass! My little brother was a problem!?" Bonnie growls, as Foxy makes himself smaller.

"We can talk about this later." Golden Freddy gathers their attention. "I will explain the purple guy situation." He says and everyone on the table is listening.

"Purple guy is a well known human murderer and his next target is our guard. The reason why Puppet left, is because he fears this purple guy will set our restaurant on fire, like he did with our guards house. Those two humans were trying to find clues, unfortunately... we may have created some problems. But it's worth to keep our secret from the world, even if these two can't help our guard now. The only thing our guard can do, is to 'hide' in our restaurant." Golden Freddy explains.

"Any questions?" He asks and the others wait to continue. "Ok, now someone has to explain this to Toy Chica." Golden Freddy orders.

"I don't care." Mangle says. "Not me." Chica and Foxy say. "She is lucky..." Bonnie threatens. "We all need a separated group talk." Freddy says and Toy Freddy agrees.

"I need to talk with Golden here, alone." Toy Bonnie says and they begin to part ways. After a few seconds, they are alone.

"I am going to tell her about purple guy." Toy Bonnie says and Golden Freddy rubs his eyes.

"Why? She did trigger your Prime." He asks curious.

"Because I don't hate her and it's a way to... talk." Toy Bonnie explains and gets going, because he has a suspicion where she is.

 

He enters the 'animatronic' room, where spare parts for animatronics are stored. He sees her sitting with crossed arms and glowing white eyes. He decides to sit down next to her and lies an arm around her.

"I don't hate you." He begins. "But I do." Toy Chica says.

"Why?"

"It feels right to hate you."

"I am sorry how I expressed myself..."

"I do care... a little."

"Do you know, how Bonnie and I became this close?"

"... He didn't hate you, but I do... I am listening, can't hurt me." Toy Chica says and Toy Bonnie slowly hugs her, even when she sighs.

"It was in this room, as I was thinking how to avoid fights. Bonnie followed me, it was right after Freddy lost an arm. He knew how close I was with Mangle and for him, this was the perfect revenge. Bonnie also tried to push me into Prime, before he would have attacked me... but I managed to hold up a conversation. While I am not a pacifist, I still don't like violence and I was careful to not let the topic go away from me. As I was nervous, I just began to joke around. Bonnie wasn't sure what to do and so I kept talking with him, until he began to talk about himself and from there... we began the secret meetings and became what we are now." Toy Bonnie finishes and Chica is out of Prime.

"Interesting story, I still don't like you." Chica says and he breaks the hug.

"I am not dumb, like some of you think. I told this to get you out of Prime." Toy Bonnie smiles and Chica blinks a few times.

"Good, you are smart... and that changed?" Toy Chica asks curious.

"Making you relax and I can now tell you about purple guy." Toy Bonnie says and Toy Chica slowly nods.

 

**DAY**

"This keeps getting better and better..." Scott says sarcastically as Golden Freddy closes the door and he opens the connection to Henry.

"Seems like the detectives are on the wrong way." Scott says and Henry raises an eyebrow. "We can't tell the animatronics are sentient, this means they aren't going to make progress." Scott asnwers the silent question.

"We can only pray... kinda sad." Henry says, as Scott nods and closes the connection.

 

"Everything is working, just chill." Henry says and Afton rolls his eyes.

"We have time. Don't rush, ok?" Henry says and Afton sighs.

"I am going to make some plans." Afton says, while Henry walks into workshop C.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure you might be a little 'confused' with this chapter note and I don't blame you.  
> Think of them like humans, but they have a robot body... and some other robot things, like a memory storage and all that, just like if a human would be in a computer. (No ghosts! Think like it's a human, but mechanical and not biological)
> 
> I really hope this isn't going to confuse the readers later...


	5. A Puppet can't see the strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I am nervous how the readers will take it!  
> This is the moment where you should know, if you want to continue to read my story or this is getting too ridiculous and quit.  
> I can see both sides, but I like how the story turns out.
> 
> If you are unsure, then flip a coin or something! I don't want to pressure any decision, but I won't change my decisions...

**NIGHT**

THe Puppet is watching Henry's partner walking towards the Fun Time Freddy Fazbear restaurant. He decides to move up to him and tap on his shoulder.

"I haven't seen you in a long time, William." The Puppet says monotone voice, as Afton shows a surprised face.

"What are you doing? What if someone sees you!" Afton says and looks around. "Come here, I bring you back." He says and grabs the Puppet.

"It's not safe, I've been trying to see anyone suspicious. I want to ask you, if you know anything important about our guard." The Puppet asks and Afton raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know much, isn't he fired anyway?" Afton says in confusion and the Puppet blinks his eyes. "I came here as the new guard." Afton says curious and lets go of him.

"I inspected the burned house and found this." The Puppet shows him a picture of two very young kids playing together. "It was burried under a broken sign." The Puppet says and Afton takes the picture.

"It's very old, I am going to ask Mike about this." Afton says and begins to walk to the restaurant.

"Who is Mike?" He asks. "One of the detectives." Afton says without slowing down his walkint speed to the restaurant.

 

Afton enters this place with a small smile. He sees Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie talking to Freddy and Bonnie, as he searches for the guard.

"William, I thought you were dead or something!" Golden Freddy greats him and both shake hands.

"You can't get rid of me this easily." Afton chuckles a little. "I heard Henry say something about your guard." William asks curious and Golden Freddy seems at loss.

"That's weird, Scott didn't fire him." Golden Freddy says with a calculating face. "I agree, Henry said something about a fire and I heard he is now homeless, that's why they fired him." Afton says with a shrug.

"Our guard is definitely here. He is hiding from the purple guy and-" William interrupts with a sudden realization. "Henry said someone nearly killed him and I should take his shift, until we find a new guard." Afton says with a shocked expression.

"That's not true, purple guy only burned his house down with threat, as our guard was entering this restaurant." Golden Freddy says and Afton sighs in defeat.

"Guess I can go, if a guard is here?" He asks and Golden Freddy nods.

 

"Is this your plan? Wait and let the time bring us together?" Toy Freddy questions Toy Bonnie.

"It's the safest option we have." He says, when Bonnie nods. "Toy Chica won't trust him and me, while you two make it sound like an order." Bonnie says.

"At least she stays out of trouble." Freddy says, as a pizza flies out of the kitchen. "Stayed out of trouble." He corrects himself, as he and Toy Freddy begin to investigate.

"This is bad, just bad." Toy Bonnie says with his head in his hands. "I am actually giving up."

"Hey," Bonnie pokes him and gets Toy Bonnies attention. "Don't fred bear over this." Bonnie jokes, but Toy Bonnie doesn't even grin.

"She was somewhat right, I am not a good friend." Toy Bonnie says and Bonnie shakes his head. "You are a very good friend!"

"I am going... defect..." Toy Bonnie realizes with terror. Bonnie punches him in the arm. "That's not true!"

"No! Listen to me!" Toy Bonnie grabs him and begins to shake Bonnie. "I always am in kid mode! That's why I can't swear, but while I was in this mode... I said... I said she was ANNOYING!" Toy Bonnie stops shaking him, as Bonnie blinks confused.

"What's the problem?" Bonnie asks, as Golden Freddy clears his 'throat' behind them. Toy Bonnie twitches a little, before he runs away from them.

"It means, that he is defect. Imagine if he would suddenly break and tell, if not yell at a kid how anooying they are. We shouldn't be capable to do that and it would really ruin our restaurant." Golden Freddy explains and Bonnie rises in anger.

"He isn't defect, he can't!" Bonnie points angry at Golden Freddy.

"This is why I warned him, but he wouldn't listen and let his kid mode on." Golden Freddy says and Bonnie shakes his head in denial.

"I will kill whoever reboots him!" Bonnie exclaims with slam on the table, careful to not break it in his anger.

"Reboot what?" Toy Freddy says confused, as the others walk with him to Golden Freddy.

"Toy Bonnie is defect." Golden Freddy says and they others have their mouth hanging open. "I am informing Scott." Golden Freddy says, before he gets tackled from Bonnie with glowing blue eyes.

"I WONT!" Bonnie punches and makes a small dent in Golden Freddy's face. "HE IS FINE!" Bonnie was about to punch again, when Freddy and Chica pull him back. Golden Freddy gets up and wobbles a little, before he regains his balance.

"Hold him tight." Golden Freddy says and Toy Freddy decides to help them. Bonnie struggles a lot, before he gives up his struggle, as Golden Freddy walked to the office.

 

Toy Chica sits in the animatronic room and sees Toy Bonnie enter, before a shuts his eyes a moment and takes a deep breath. He opens his eyes with a confused expression and looks at his hands weirdly.

"Deactivated k-" "Shut up." Toy Bonnie interrupts, before he sits down as far away from Toy Chica as possible. Toy Chica is not a person you want to interrupt, she feel like how she can finally show him!

"Now, we can talk!" Toy Chica stands up and slowly approaches him. "For once, please shut up." He says, before he can stop himself. He doesn't really care how angry she looks and finds it even little funny.

"I always wanted to see your real you and now you can't even stand?" Toy Chica mocks and Toy Bonnie stands up with crossed arms. "I've decided, you are way more annoying than Chica." Toy Bonnie says with closed eyes, as he suddenly gets slammed against the wall.

"HOW DARE YOU!?!" She yells and stares straight at him. "HOW DARE I?" He yells back without hesitation and points at himself. "Maybe you should look up to me! The kids love me! And even after my reboot, I will remain the best!" Toy Bonnie says and shoves her to the ground with enough force to make her slide a little on the ground.

Toy Bonnie leaves the room and as he closes the door, an idea comes in head and decides to lock the door.

 

"What?" The guard asks in confusion, after Golden Freddy called Scott for a meeting.

"Toy Bonnie won't remember anything, his memories are going to get removed and his personality, as well his decisions won't be the same. They are still close... you will see. It's like he is new here and has to relearn things." Golden Freddy explains, but the guard is still slightly confused.

 

He walks to the backstage, where everyone else is waiting for Golden Freddy. Bonnie, who is still in Prime, walks up to him and tries to hug hime, but he takes a step back and holds Bonnie back with a hand.

"I don't want any stupid hugs." He says and Bonnie stops moving, as he takes more steps back. "I mostly hate hugs. I don't want you to poke me, because I always listen or do you think I am too stupid?" "What?" Bonnie whispers.

"Don't look so surprised! I am going to forget you anyway, more space for more important things..." "HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" Chica yells, as Toy Bonnie now looks at her.

"How can I not? As a friend, I have to tell the truth! If he can't accept it, than he isn't a worthy friend." Bonnie falls to his knees and seems like he would cry.

"He is your brother!" Mangle says and Toy Bonnie begins to laughs. "Look what happened to your 'sister', those are just stupid words and nothing more."

"Toy Bonnie, why are you so mean?" Toy Freddy asks and Toy Bonnie gets slowly angry and points at him.

"Because you, as a fucking leader, can't stop Mangle and you actually encouraged her!" Toy Bonnie points at Freddy now.

"You are a manipulative bitch, who made Bonnie and Foxy agressive in the first place and only cares about himself!" He switches to Mangle.

"And what the fuck are you? You are not a fox, you are some mad killer machine! What was Scott smoking, when he designed something like this?" Toy Bonnie doesn't care how much Mangle growls and points at Foxy.

"You are always hate being a pirate, but you love it in secret. Just because it isn't as cool like me, doesn't make it worse enough to hate it!" He then points at Chica, while everyone except Bonnie seem really angry.

"Do you realize how you fucking annoy everyone? Because of you, Toy Chica became a crazy bitch!" He then slowly looks at a 'crying' Bonnie.

"As much I like you Bonnie." He waits until Bonnie looks at him. "We are not brothers and if we were, I would be the big brother!" Bonnie goes back to 'crying'. "What happened to the 'I am the coolest'? I tell you what happened, he is crying on his knees and can't even look at his counterpart. I really hate how you think violence equals cool, this isn't true at all! Look at me, I am one of the coolest, if not the coolest here!" Toy Bonnie takes a small pause, before he continues.

"I worked so fucking hard, to make you a true friend and yet I failed! How can you you you you you-" Toy Bonnie collapses on the ground and Golden Freddy stands behind him.

 

**DAY**

"It's the most important thing, even if it hurts. Toy Bonnie needs a rewrite of his personality, because everyone is kinda... angry." Scott says to Henry, before he closes the connection.

 

"Should we?" Afton asks and Henry laughs. "This makes everything easier! Freddy is completely done and Baby is nearly finished... we just have to be careful." Henry says.

"Seems like we can get our plan done even faster." Afton says and Henry shrugs.

"Just don't do anything drastic. We should wait for some days and see what happens, when we erase this stupid machines memories, but keep his personality. We just need to wait, until they snap!" Henry says and giggles, while Afton sighs in annoyance.

"In a few days? Should be enough and just time it right." Afton says and Henry rolls his eyes. "I know the plan too well. You could say, it's stringless?" Henry tries, but Afton just facepalms.

"Not even I am sure, what the 'joke' is." Afton says and Henry just shrugs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the 'kid mode' is just preventing them from swearing and other not kid friendly stuff. Like getting annoyed and expressing it.  
> It does change how they express and talk and only shows their nice personality. Frustration and anger can build up, but the 'kid mode' prevents them from showing it.
> 
> And I was worried, how I couldn't pull it off, but I did :D  
> It was hard to NOT hint at this, because I like surprising people! I hinted with Toy Chica last chapter, how something isn't right. I am still worried it still might be too obvious...  
> And now you saw the other part of Toy Bonnie ;) 
> 
> (Does it count as a character 'death'?)


	6. Double Change

**NIGHT**

The animatronics gathered again on the same table like before, but this time with peace. While most show mixed feelings, Bonnie and Golden Freddy hide their feelings from the others.

"I have some interesting news from Scott and it's about Toy Bonnie." Golden Freddy begins carefully, while everyone except Bonnie looks aimlessly around.

"Is it bad or good?" Freddy asks and Golden Freddy shrugs.

"That's the problem. It's both, because his personality gets changed." This makes them even more unsure.

"How much?" Toy Freddy asks after a few seconds of silence. "And how does it affect the kids?" He adds.

"I don't know, his original design was to encourage others to get better. This always worked good, but it also made him think how 'better' he is over others." Golden Freddy says and a few nod in agreement.

"What is now changed? The kids will notice the change immediately, if his job is now different." Toy Freddy asks and Golden Freddy nods.

"You are right, but this flaw in his character will be changed in his mind. He still encourages others to get better, but he doesn't think himself better than others." Golden Freddy says and Freddy gets a slight concerned look on his face.

"Won't this depress him? Discouraging himself, because he will always think he can't get better? This is just wrong." Freddy says in concern and Bonnie gulps.

"I see it as a punishment, he is a horrible person!" Toy Chica says and gets their attention.

"Do you think this is good? This is beyond torture, I think." Mangle says to her and the others show very mixed feelings feelings, even Bonnie now.

"Then it's our job to keep him going. I am his friend and I still believe in him." Toy Freddy says and Toy Chica gasps in surprise.

"After he treated us? He won't even remember any of us, how can you be his friend in the first place?" She says, as the others decide to let it play out.

"The same reason why you were his friend. He never hated us, that's why I won't give up on him! Even if he isn't the Toy Bonnie we know, he deserves better than this!" Toy Freddy says and everyone except Toy Chica and Bonnie nod.

"Oh, I see. You play the 'it's not him anymore' card, but that's not true! I know he will look, sound and act the same! I think for the kids sake, Scott unfortunately made the right choice." Toy Chica says and Toy Freddy suddenly stands up.

"Scott makes a big mistake! He could get depressed until his end! Always saying he can't be good enough, while we can't help him!" Toy Freddy says and a few nod in understanding.

"And what's so bad about some depression? He won't annoy us, makes the kids happy and this makes Scott happy!" Toy Chica says, when Chica slams on the table to get her attention.

"The worst thing is, he could try to kill himself and NOTHING can stop it! Are you really this dumb?" Chica says and Toy Chica just rolls her eyes with crossed arms.

"We can always repair him, it's not that big of a deal." She says and Mangle punches her in the face.

"I really don't like you! How can you be this stubborn all of the sudden?" Mangle asks and Toy Chica rubs her face annoyed.

"Look at all of you! Now you all gang up on me, even my friends!" Toy Chica points out and nobody wants to speak.

"I think this is enough." Golden Freddy says and they all now look at him. "We should all treat him as a new person. You all should let go of him or this might create unnecessary problems. He won't know you, he is going to be alone when he arrives. We should at least not judge him from our memories and get to know his new him. I tried to plead with Scott, but he just doesn't want him to cause any fights. He clearly care about us and just wants us to be happy." Golden Freddy says confident.

"I am not sure." Toy Chica says, when Foxy raises an arm.

"Everyone who give Toy Bonnie a new chance, raise an arm." Foxy says and everyone except Toy Chica and Bonnie raise an arm. all turn to Bonnie, as they lower their arm.

"I need some time to think." Bonnie says as Freddy pulls him in a hug.

"You had-" Toy Chica gets interrupted from Chica. "Shut up. Bonnie, take all the time you need."

"We know it must be hard, we are always your friends." Freddy says and Foxy agrees.

"I won't judge you, if you don't." Toy Freddy says.

"Just for everyone, Toy Bonnie comes tomorrow. Please, don't start any fights. I don't think Toy Bonnie would understand, especially if it's about him." Golden Freddy says and stands up to leave.

 

Henry finishes his work on Toy Bonnie, as Afton walks next to him.

"I have a plan, why don't you make him like Baby? It should make my attack easier and nobody can suspect anything, because they can't know." Afton suggests and Henry nods.

"See no harm for us. Hehe, give me the eyes from Ballora. They seem the same and their function can't hurt! You are a worthy friend, unlike Scott." Henry says and Afton laughs.

"What can I say? We get what we deserve, starting in a few days." Afton says with a grin.

 

**DAY**

The first day and only day without Toy Bonnie has asked a few questions, but Scott answered them all. The animatronics were all a little nervous, even Toy Chica missed him a little, but she didn't show it. The Puppet easily got replaced from a normal robot with simple AI, but nothing could replace Toy Bonnie.

When Henry and Afton came in with a huge mystery box, Bonnie nearly stopped playing and had huge problems to stop looking at the 'mystery' box. The others didn't had much problem to ignore the huge box as it gets moved into the animatronic room.

 

As Scott enters the animatronic room, Henry hold out a hand as Afton freed the deactivated Toy Bonnie from the box. They shake hands, before Scott signs a piece of paper.

"Scott, the newest animatronics are nearly finished and I want to see your face when you see my work." Henry says and Afton finishes to unpack Toy Bonnie.

"I don't have much time, as my Horror Attraction Freddy Fazbear is required my fullest attention... but I am available at night." Scott says as Afton takes the paper from Henry.

"Perfect, I can't wait to see your face! It's going to be amazing. I will give you a date later, because we aren't finished with them yet and I know you want to know them first." Henry says and Afton opens the door.

"Can you two wait for a moment? Golden Freddy might need a transport to the new HAFF." Scott says and makes them stop.

"Sure, I see no problem." Henry says and Scott leaves the room.

"That's interesting." Afton says and Henry shrugs.

"Trust is everything, he won't suspect anything." Henry says and Afton agrees.

 

Golden Freddy enters Scott's office and takes a seat.

"I need an answer now, because now it's the perfect opportunity. Do you want to work with your brother?" Scott asks and Golden Freddy thinks about it.

"Yes, even if I miss them here... I haven't seen him in a long time and I am really tired of doing nothing." Golden Freddy says and Scott nods, before he stands up and begins to leave.

"Follow me." Scott says and he follow him without any hesitation.

 

Scott leaves a note from Golden Freddy in the guard post, while Henry and Afton leave the building with a huge box. The animatronics are now confused and can't wait to get some answers.

 

**NIGHT**

Every animatronic is waiting in the backstage, as their guard comes with a note.

"This is from Golden Freddy." The guard says and Freddy takes it immediately, as the guard walks back. Everyone is ready to listen and Freddy takes a deep breath before he reads it loud.

"For our trusted guard," Toy Chica snorts, while the others feel a little guilty. "Toy Bonnie is in the animatronic room and needs to get activated. This is the job you signed up for and the others shouldn't overwhelm Toy Bonnie. The reason is, Toy Bonnie should see a human first and he should trust him like the rest of us, even if some are a little... weird in showing it." Freddy finishes the guards note and they slowly agree with Golden Freddy.

"To everyone, I am going to see and work with my brother. I don't think we are going to see each other again." Freddy stops reading to give everyone a small pause, before he continues. "And I want all of you to stop fighting. I love all of you and how much I wish the chain of events never happened that led to this decision. We all haven't seen Golden Bonnie in a long time and my decision is the best way, trust me and hear me out. He is going to work in a new location and he would be all alone, if I would have stayed. Please accept my decision and I hope you all stay in good terms or at least don't fight. I am missing you all already, but I don't want to regret my decision. Your best friend, Golden Freddy." Freddy finishes.

 

The guard enters the animatronic room and sees a note lying on Toy Bonnie's shoulder. He takes it and reads it, because it's from Scott.

 _"From Scott, only five people know about the sentient animatronics and that's why you are secretly my right hand, even if you aren't treated or shows as one."_ "Thanks." He says sarcastically. _"It's time to know how to activate or deactivate all of my animatronics."_

"It's manually, isn't it?" He says. _"Three pressure points need to be puched at the same time, while they are more to prevent accidentally activation and deactivation."_

"I never doubted your genius mind, Scott." He says with rolling his eyes. _"One is on top of the head, right in the middle. Another one is slightly below the neck (behind) and in the middle again. The last on is were the human butt is and I know you can't reach all three with your two hands, you have to use your knee and put enough pressure on it. PS: Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie are the only animatronics who know this, DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE!!! And please burn this note, because the animatronics are very curious..."_ He finishes reading, before he lets it fall to the ground and then takes out his lighter.

"There goes the prove for my rank." He says, as he lights it on fire and only some dust remains after a few seconds. "I hope this goes smooth." He mutters to himself and moves behind Toy Bonnie.

He grabs the neck with one hand, puts his other hand on the head and his knee at his butt. He then puts some pressure on these points, but nothing happens. He presses as hard he can and nearly falls forward, but nothing happens.

He inspects what's wrong and noticed, that he grabbed Toy Bonnie neck. He changes it, but he can't put pressure now, because Toy Bonnie would fall over. He sees the wall and an idea comes to his mind.

"Ok, let's go." He says and pulls Toy Bonnie up and slowly moves backwards to the wall. He slips on the burned dust and lands on the ground with Toy Bonnie on tp of him. "This can't be that hard, right?" He says to himself and begins to wiggles himself free.

He looks at the lying Toy Bonnie with his face to the ground. "He wouldn't fire me, even if I damage an animatronic. I am unofficially his right hand." The guard says proudly, before he puts his knee at his butt and both hands on the other two points.

He gives pressure to these points and he hears a small beep. The guard slowly stands up and walks around to help Toy Bonnie up, when he wakes up. His body slumps, as his eyes open.

"You there?" The guard asks, as Toy Bonnie slowly pushes himself up in confusion. The guard helps Toy Bonnie, even if it was unnecessary. "Everything ok?" The guard asks and Toy Bonnie slowly nods.

"Yes, thank you. But can I ask a question?" Toy Bonnie asks and the guard nods. "Sure, you just need to know... that I don't know every secret in this universe." He answers and Toy Bonnie smiles a little.

"I, uh. Gee, this is weird. My scanners can't find you in my memories, I think you are our guard, because the description fits your green uniform." Toy Bonnie says and the guard feels a little disappointed. _"Secret right hand... true?"_ The guard thinks to himself.

"Yup! I don't know why everyone just call me guard, but I got used to it." The guard says and Toy Bonnie suddenly hugs him. "W-what are y-you d-doing?" He asks scared and surprised.

"This is horrible! I should teach them respect for our superior! What is your name?" Toy Bonnie asks, before he breaks the hug and lowers himself on an equal level to the guard.

"My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald and I already know your name." Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie nods.

"One thing you should know, before we part ways." Jeremy says. "Yes?"

"You got some new memories and a changed personality from what I was told. The others know or knew the old Toy Bonnie-" Toy Bonnie stands up to his full height.

"I know, some things are basic! Like rules, work and all of my functions." Toy Bonnie says and Jeremy nods, as both proceed to just stand there.

"This is awkward... can you give me a tour? If my basic knowledge is correct, then you should have time for a small tour in Fun Time Freddy Fazbear. I have the basic blueprint in my head, but not even tables, doors and windows are on it." Toy Bonnie explains and Jeremy turns around.

"Sure, I see no problem." Jeremy says and opens the door. "Thanks, Jeremy. This is sooo exciting!" Toy Bonnie says with a huge smile and follows Jeremy out of the room.

"I have to ask you, are you in the kid friendly mode?" Jeremy asks and Toy Bonnie blinks once. "No and I shouldn't actually need it. I hardly ever say bad words and that is what makes me special." He says with a proud smile. "Actually... we all shouldn't need it, but it was build as safety lock." Toy Bonnie says, as they arrive at the office.

"This is the office and at night, Golden Freddy is usually in there. On the day it's Scott." Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie nods, before they continue to the guard post. Toy Bonnie enters it and Jeremy follows, as Toy Bonnie switches very fast through the cameras.

"What are you doing?" He asks confused, as Toy Bonnie stops and turns to him.

"Checking the cameras, nice office!" Toy Bonnie sounds even more excited. Jeremy gets slightly worried something is wrong, but Toy Bonnie was in his first beginning the same. Only now, they actually talked and it feels very weird for Jeremy. He gets nervous and Toy Bonnie picks it up and hugs him again.

"What's wrong? You can tell me everything." Toy Bonnie says and holds the hug this time.

"This feels weird and good?" Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie begins to think, before he slowly breaks up the hug.

"Jeremy, do you have friends? Any family members?" Toy Bonnie slowly asks and Jeremy gulps.

"After my family died, I came here and found this job." He explains and Toy Bonnie hugs him again.

"We are now friends." Toy Bonnie says and Jeremy blinks in confusion. "What?" He asks.

"Friends and since you are my first, actually only friend... we are now best friends!" Toy Bonnie says and breaks the hug, before he looks around the guard post again.

 

Everyone is in at the backstage and are waiting for Toy Bonnie. They are silent and not because they don't want to talk. They all agreed to wait in silence. It takes some minutes before their guard and Toy Bonnie appear.

"So, fantastic news. I am apparently a high rank, but nobody ever told me." Jeremy says and they all watch them both in silence.

"Ok, let us all just introduce each other. Even if you know him, it's only fair if he does it too." Jeremy says and the animatronics slowly line up.

"I begin and I think most don't even know my name." Jeremy says and all animatronics suddenly look around in panic. _"Or all of them."_ He thinks to himself in surprise.

"Ok, I get it. I am Jeremy, the guard in this restaurant." Jeremy says and looks at Toy Bonnie.

"Toy Bonnie and I can't wait to get to know all of you." He says excited and Toy Freddy takes a step forward.

"Toy Freddy, I am happy to be your friend." He says and Toy Chica now steps forward.

"Toy Chica. I am a little curious." She admits, as Mangle is the next one who steps forward.

"Mangle and I would love to have a new friend." She says and Freddy takes the next step forward.

"Freddy Fazbear, but just call me Freddy." He says and Toy Bonnie nods, when Foxy steps forward.

"Foxy the pirate, but I don't like being a pirate. Please don't every say more than Foxy." He says and Toy Bonnie blinks at this statement and missed how Bonnie takes the next step forward.

"Bonnie and we might be friends later." He says and Toy Bonnie is saves his introduction as 'very important in the future', while Chica takes the last step forward.

"Chica and I like to hang out in the kitchen." She says and silence returns.

"Now we are done, wait. Where is Golden Freddy?" Jeremy asks and the others look at each other.

"You don't know? He is now by his brother, Golden Bonnie." Freddy says and the other nods in confirmation, while Jeremy sighs.

"Nobody tells me. First about my job, then Scott and my rank. Now Golden Freddy is gone!" Jeremy says and the others are a little surprised.

"It was on the note you gave us. Why didn't you read the rest?" Toy Freddy asks, as Toy Bonnie nervously scratches his head.

"I didn't want to read your part in the note. I am not rude, even if you all didn't knew my name." Jeremy says and Freddy takes another step forward. Toy Freddy soon does the same.

"But it did say 'to everyone' and that includes you." Freddy says and Jeremy looks to the ground, before Toy Bonnie gives him another hug and it surprises everyone.

"Seems like you both are friends already." Toy Freddy says and Toy Bonnie break the hug.

"Nope, we are best friends!" Toy Bonnie says proudly and the other begin to look around. Bonnie whispers something to Chica and they both leave.

"I think we can all go now without making it seem rude." Mangle says and most animatronics slowly begin to leave the backstage.

 

Toy Bonnie, Jeremy and Toy Freddy didn't leave the backstage and are sitting on the couch, that is secretly hidden under the floor. The hidden table is still under the floor and the hidden wall screen hasn't come out of the wall.

"So, what's your favourite colour." Toy Bonnie asks with a confused expression and Toy Freddy suddenly laughs.

"Blue and what is your favorite color?" Toy Freddy asks back, while Jeremy is a little fascinated.

"Orange and what is your-" Toy Bonnie points at Jeremy. "favorite color?" He asks with a sneaky grin and the weird pronunciations suddenly makes sense in his brain.

"My favourite colour is red." Jeremy says and the other two giggle. Jeremy can't help it and has to grin.

"This is soo weird. I want to say favourite colour and I want to say favorite color." Toy Bonnie explains and Jeremy suddenly understands it.

"Being a robot must be weird." He says and Toy Freddy snorts in amusement.

"It's interesting, but these choices are making it hard to pretend playing a normal animatronic. I can't just say color and the next day colour, it's way to suspicious. I shouldn't be able to." Toy Freddy says and both nod in understanding.

"Wait, do you know what I have to use?" Toy Bonnie asks worried, because this apparently is important.

"Scott said explained to everyone how they are 'updating' you and nobody will suspect if you switched. Just stick with one and make an extra memory section for this. Even if we most likely all choose the same." Toy Freddy explains and Toy Bonnie nods, before the hidden table and screen appear with a connected console.

"Wanna play with me?" Toy Freddy asks and Toy Bonnie nods, while Jeremy silently agrees.

 

"He doesn't know you, it's not his fault." Chica says, while she cleans the last pizza plate.

"I just want to die." Bonnie says quietly with his head in his hands and Chica begins to pat him.

"No you don't. Just give him a chance and try to let go." Chica says and Bonnie groans annoyed.

 

"Curious? Are you giving him a chance now?" Mangle questions Toy Chica.

"Yes, but only for Golden Freddy." She explains herself and Mangle rolls her eyes.

"I know you better and you are curious either way." Mangle says and Toy Chica sighs.

"He is... I don't know. Can you please leave?" She asks and Mangle leaves slowly the animatronic room.

 

"I don't like him." Foxy says and Freddy slowly nods, as both sit on the stage.

"He worries me how happy he is." Freddy says and Foxy shrugs.

"It's new for him, again. But it's only a matter of time, before it changes and when it does..." Foxy raises his hook for a moment, before he lowers it with his eyes fixed on it.

"I also don't like how my plastic imitation tries to learn from me." Freddy says suspicious and Foxy agrees with a nod.

"I miss my hand and eye..." Foxy says sadly and Freddy makes small pat on his shoulder.

"We can't trust them." Freddy says confident and Foxy grins a little.

 

**DAY**

Golden Freddy entered the animatronic room and activates his brother. Golden Freddy walks in front of the new polished Golden Bonnie, who blinks a few times.

"Welcome back, brother." Golden Freddy says and hugs him, while Golden Bonnie takes a few seconds before he hugs his brother too.

"Is this a dream?" Golden Bonnie asks and Golden Freddy begins to cry.

"No and I will never let you go." He says and his brother begins to pat him.

"How long was I deactivated? I have so many questions." He admits and his brother laughs a little.

"You were deactivated for way too long. Just shoot the questions, I am perfectly listening." Golden Freddy says and prepares himself.

"What happened to me?"

"Scott found a good use for us and cleaned you."

"Where are we?"

"We are now in HAFF or Horror Attraction Freddy Fazbear and don't worry, FTFF is perfectly fine."

"Horror?"

"Our job is to scare 16 years or older people."

"I missed much, haven't I?"

"Indeed you have! I am really disappointed in you, always so lazy!" Golden Freddy says and both burst into laughers, before they slowly break the hug.

"Can you tell me?" Golden Bonnie asks and Golden Freddy sits down.

"You might sit down, because it's not short." He says and his brother sits down next to him.

"We have time." Golden Bonnie says, as his brother leans towards him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I surprise you? I hope, because now the real fun begins!  
> I like this mysterious chapter title, just a little fun fact :P


	7. Something Wrong

**NIGHT**

The last janitor leaves the restaurant and the lights go out. A silence returns, as lightning strikes from the outside. The very faint sound of rain is the only sound, before the animatronics slowly begin to move again.

"This was something." Toy Bonnie says and jumps down from the stage. "The rain is a little distracting." He says and puts his guitar on the stage, as Toy Freddy walks next to him.

"The rain isn't distracting and how was your first day?" Toy Freddy asks and Toy Chica leaves the room, as Mangle shows up. Toy Bonnie begins to walk around a little and Toy Freddy follows him, as a flash of light comes from the outside.

"It was good and all, but it could have been be-" The thunder suddenly comes and makes Toy Bonnie twitch a little. "Ugh, it gives me a small headache." He explains and his friend blinks confused, as Mangle walks to him.

"What? That's not normal." Mangle says and Toy Freddy nods. "Mangle is right, something is wrong." He says and Toy Bonnie takes a seat.

"Mangle, can you please get Jeremy?" Toy Bonnie says and she leaves without any hesitation, while Toy Freddy takes a seat next to him.

"How much does it hurt?" Toy Freddy asks his friend, as another lightning can be seen.

"It doesn't hurt, but I get this weird feeling." Toy Bonnie says and another thunder can be heard, but he doesn't twitch this time. "It makes me feel... like... I don't know." He says, before Mangle comes in with Jeremy.

"Hey Bonnie. Hey Freddy. Mangle said it's important?" Jeremy says and Toy Freddy nods, as Toy Bonnie drags him into a hug.

"Something is wrong and I don't know what. Loud noises shouldn't annoy me, but even the kids do a little and then this thunder is way too loud. I didn't change any settings and the kids mode only suppresses any negative thing. I think, I failed already. I don't want to say goodbye and get rebooted again! What if they see me as a big failure and I get deactivated forever? Do you think Henry made a mistake? Because I can't think he makes mistakes, but I do! It's my fault isn't? Wh-" Toy Freddy slaps him to stop his rambling, as Mangle pulls Jeremy from the hug.

"Stop. There is no need for any panic." Toy Freddy says and Toy Bonnie blinks at him, as lightning lights the toy room.

"I don't think anything is wrong with you." Jeremy says, as the thunder arrives a little shorter now.

"I can't take anymore of this noise! It irritates me like every other loud noise." Toy Bonnie waves his hands in the air.

"It's just lightning. I don't think it's that much of a deal." Mangle says confused.

"But the thunder is the problem." Toy Freddy explains, as another lightning flashes.

"Are you scared?" Jeremy asks and Toy Bonnie stands up very fast.

"No, I-" The thunder can be heard and Toy Bonnie begins to run very fast out of the toy room.

"Clearly a lie. He is scared of the lightning." Jeremy says and Mangle nods, but Toy Freddy holds up a hand.

"No, it's the sound and Toy Bonnie isn't scared... he isn't nervous or shaking and he always hated lying." Toy Freddy says and the small grin on Jeremy slowly vanishes.

"That's weird... if he isn't scared, then what's the problem?" Jeremy asks and Toy Freddy can only shrug.

"Do you know why the thunder is too loud for him?" Jeremy asks and Mangle slowly nods.

 

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie are talking on the stage about the customers from today, as Toy Bonnie runs past them.

"Why is he running?" Chica asks Freddy.

"I don't know." He says, before Foxy rubs his head.

"We could find out." Foxy suggests, but Bonnie shakes his head.

"It's his problem and not ours, we don't even know him." Bonnie says and the others take a moment to process his words.

"Ok... I think it's better if we continue to talk in our kitchen." Chica says and the others nod.

"Yeah, his new friends can take care of him." Freddy says and begins to walk, as the others follow.

"He seemed a little scared. The old one never got scared." Foxy says and this makes Bonnie to stop and turn around for a moment, before he continues to follow his friends with a very small smile.

 

Toy Bonnie bursts into the animatronic room and closes the door just as fast. Toy Chica jumps a little, but he hasn't noticed her. She slowly walks over to him, as he is holding the door shut with his eyes closed. She taps on his shoulder and the reaction time was near instant. Toy Bonnie jumps half a meter up and lets out a screech loud enough to hear it on the other side of the restaurant.

Toy Chica falls back in panic and Toy Bonnie begins to run backwards away from her, but he only falls to the ground after a few steps. He is shaking uncontrollable on the ground, while hiding behind his hands.

 

"What was that?" Chica asks, as the others look around in the kitchen in a little panic. They see Mangle running on all four and Toy Freddy following her, while their guard tries to follow them both.

"Plastic Chica is missing." Foxy says and Freddy slowly nods with a curious look.

"We could follow them?" Freddy asks his friends.

"It's not our problem." Bonnie says and the others agree.

 

Toy Chica slowly grabs his hands and forces them slowly away from his face. Toy Bonnie slowly stops shaking, before he jumps at her for a hug. Toy Chica nearly fell to the ground, but managed to get a hold on him.

"Everything is ok, nothing bad happened." She whispers to him and both go still as Mangle jumps though the door and slides to the wall on all four. Toy Freddy comes in shortly and looks at the situation.

"What happened?" He asks and Mangle slowly begins to stand on her feet.

"He seems scared." Toy Chica answers and slowly tries to break the hug, but it makes Toy Bonnie only to cling tighter on her. "Too scared." She notices.

"He is in Prime and too scared to notice anything." Toy Freddy says, as Mangle walks to his side.

"You are way to fast." Jeremy says, while he is a little panting. "What happened?" He shortly asks them.

"Toy Bonnie is in Prime and can't let go of Toy Chica." Mangle says and Toy Bonnie slowly lets go. "What is Prime?" He asks a little nervous and everyone except Jeremy gasps.

"What? Ok, now I am confused." Jeremy says, before Toy Bonnie hugs him. "You really like hugs." He mutters. "Yes." Toy Bonnie answers.

"Toy Bonnie, what the hell are you doing?" Toy Freddy asks. "Hugging." Toy Bonnie answers nervously.

"This is weird." Mangle says and Toy Chica loudly nods.

"Can you please stop for a moment? We need to talk, now." Toy Freddy asks and Toy Bonnie slowly breaks the hug.

"Good. You should be in Prime, but you aren't... and you don't even know what it is?" He asks and Toy Bonnie slowly nods.

"Prime is a function to clear your head and makes you focus on one goal." Mangle begins. "It's based on your emotions. It actually guides you and you are more likely to make your decisions based on your emotions." Toy Chica continues.

"It actually makes you more aware and your actions are pointing in one very interesting way. You are on Prime since the beginning." Toy Freddy concludes and silence returns fast.

"And what does it mean?" Toy Bonnie asks confused. "I don't have more functions or anything about Prime." He asks a little scared, but Mangle hugs him.

"Nothing bad, it just raises a question... why would they make it permanent?" Mangle says and Jeremy's eyes go a little wide.

"What if, the purple guy had a hand in it? Scott never intended to have this function in the first place." Jeremy says and sees the confused and curious looks on their faces.

"It's just something I read... Henry is the only one who worked on you, but he can't be the purple guy." Jeremy says and the others look at each other.

"Who is the purple guy?" Toy Bonnie asks.

"A true monster." Toy Chica says.

"Purple guy never got caugh and seen only a few times." Mangle says.

"He never leaves a trace, but he plays with his victims." Toy Freddy says.

"And I am his next victim." Jeremy says a little scared, when Toy Bonnie thinks about the new information.

"Henry is the one. Not purple guy, but he changed my behind his back. We should tell Scott and Henry shall answer!" Toy Bonnie exclaims to his friends.

"I am telling Scott, while you all entertain the kids." Jeremy says and the others agree. "Great, our plan is set and what now?" He asks and Toy Freddy takes a step towards him.

"I want a rematch!" He says and points at Jeremy.

"This time, I know what I am doing! I am NOT going to miss it!" Toy Bonnie nearly yells and suddenly leans his face in front of Jeremy's face.

"Yeah, no problem." Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie suddenly picks him up. "What are you doing?" He asks and Toy Freddy begins to walk to the backstage.

"I am kidnapping you." Toy Bonnie says and the others scratch their head. "No backing out to begin with." He adds, before he starts walking.

"Is it really this important?" Jeremy asks and Toy Bonnie nods.

"Your taunts are coming right back, just wait." Toy Bonnie says serious and Jeremy begins to sweat.

"Those were jokes. We know you are better than a noob." Jeremy says nervously and Toy Bonnie begins to smirk.

"How about we make a small deal." Toy Bonnie says with a huge grin.

 

"You still hate him?" Mangle asks and Toy Chica sighs.

"I forgave or forgot... this is not Toy Bonnie." Toy Chica says to Mangle.

"It's him, just new. He is maybe even better than the old Toy Bonnie." Mangle says and Toy Chica grins a little.

"Got the crush yet, again?" She asks her ex friend.

"Unfortunately, yes. Are we good now or do you want to start from the beginning?" Mangle asks and Toy Chica shrugs.

"Give me a day or two." Toy Chica says and Mangle nods. "But I forgive you." She says with a small smile.

 

"Can you please sit still?" Toy Bonnie asks again, as he takes out some glitter.

 

**DAY**

Jeremy enters the office in a sparkling pink dress with too much makeup on his face and sits down a fast he can, while Scott nearly stops breathing.

"Are you going insane?" He asks worried and Jeremy shrugs.

"I made a deal and lost it. Toy Bonnie is way too smart, don't make any deals with him." Jeremy warns him and refuses to talk more.

"He didn't break any rules, did he?" Scott asks concerned.

"It was a deal and lost. Everything is fine and that is not why I am here." Jeremy says and Scott clearly lost most of his interest on him, but let's him talk.

"It's about Henry. We noticed how Toy Bonnie is always in Prime and I know Henry didn't tell you." Jeremy says and he knew something important, if he wasn't secretly important then Scott wouldn't believe without questions.

"That's... interesting." Scott says and Jeremy nods. "Ideas?"

"We got nothing, but it might be best to ask Henry." Jeremy says and Scott nods, before he points at the door and Jeremy leaves the room very fast.

 

"Scott, what a surprise!" Henry says a little surprised and Afton polishes his purple guy suit.

"Henry. Why did you make Toy Bonnie in Prime? No turning it off and I never liked this function in the first place." Scott says and Henry takes a second to response.

"I have my reasons and we can all talk about it. Our meeting in three days is the perfect-" Henry gets interrupted.

"Make it tomorrow and you better have a VERY good explanation." Scott says and hangs up immediately.

"This is very bad." Henry says and angrily turns to Afton. "You did this! WHY?" Henry yells and Afton rolls his eyes.

"Speeding it up, besides... Jeremy is dead in the next night. We have everything ready... those robots are just bait." Afton says and Henry shakes his head.

"The animatronics can stop you. I am the only one who even helps you, just don't get caugh by them." Henry says and Afton laughs amused.

"A piece of metal can't stop me. You know nothing about me." Afton says and Henry points at him.

"I know all your secrets." Henry says and Afton shrugs.

 

**NIGHT**

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie are sitting on the table nearest to the kitchen and watch the others disappear in other rooms.

"It's time to decide." Freddy says to Bonnie, while the other two nod.

"I can't." Bonnie says with a little angry.

"You won't rest, until you can accept it. He is gone and nothing can change it." Chica says and Bonnie grunts.

"I know. I just want to talk to him." Bonnie says and Foxy rolls his eyes.

"You can, but you are scared." Foxy says and his friends stare at him.

"That's rude. He wants to talk with the old one." Chica says and Freddy nods, as Bonnie sighs.

"No, not him. Not yet. I don't want anyone to listen." Bonnie says and Freddy gets an idea.

"Foxy, check the restrooms. Chica, make Toy Bonnie want to go into the restroom... male. Bonnie, wait in there." Freddy orders and everyone agrees with the plan.

 

Bonnie paces around, when the door opens and Toy Bonnie enters.

"Chica told me it's important. I am always listening." Toy Bonnie says and Bonnie sighs.

"You know about your lost memories, right?" Bonnie asks and Toy Bonnie nods.

"Don't take it the wrong way, but I fucking hate you." Bonnie says, as Toy Bonnie feels slightly uncomfortable.

"Ok." Is all he wants say. He is a little disappointed, but his friends warned him.

"Do you have any questions?" Bonnie asks and Toy Bonnie begins to thinks about it.

"No." Toy Bonnie slowly says and Bonnie raises a fist.

"Hard to believe." Bonnie says and Toy Bonnie crosses his arms with a grin.

"I don't have any questions and it's clearly your own problem." Toy Bonnie says and Bonnie begins to threatening him with his fist.

"Why are you lying? I know you are! I am going to punch it out of you." Bonnie threatens and Toy Bonnie begins to move very close to his fist.

"You know..." Toy Bonnie begins to say and slowly grabs Bonnie's fist. "...I don't really..." He continues slowly and then lowers the fist. "...like violence." He says and looks straight into Bonnie's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asks confused, as Toy Bonnie leans closer. "I..." Bonnie begins, but cuts off and slowly takes a step backwards.

"Learning." Toy Bonnie says and begins to move forward, while Bonnie goes backwards. "Because you don't hate me." He adds and Bonnie hits the wall.

"No, I am confused." Bonnie says, as Toy Bonnie leans closer for a moment, before Toy Bonnie slower raises a finger and honks his nose.

"Cute." Toy Bonnie says, then turns around and begins leaves. "It was interesting to meet you, Bonnie." He says, before he closes the door.

 

A minute later, Foxy and Chica come in and Bonnie gently touches his nose without making a sound from it, while the others come closer.

"What did he say?" Foxy asks curious and Chica listens closely.

"After I said my hate for him! He honked my nose, then called me cute and interesting." Bonnie says and Chica begins to laughs, while Foxy is just confused.

"You are lucky. I was prepared to comfort you, but Toy Bonnie clearly wants to talk about this later." Chica says and both just look lost.

"This is ridiculous. He didn't say anything!" Bonnie says and Chica sighs.

"There are only two options. First is to retaliate and the second is to solve the problem. It's obvious, unless Toy Bonnie is the biggest jerk ever." Chica says and Foxy snorts.

"He is kinda is a jerk." Foxy says and Chica shakes her head.

"Trust me, h-" Chica gets interrupted from the door loudly opening.

"Can you two please leave? For some minutes?" Toy Bonnie asks and Chica begins to drag a very stunned Foxy out of the restroom.

They both look at each other, until Toy Bonnie suddenly is next to Bonnie with an arm around him.

"I've been thinking and it seems very personal. You gotta understand, I am new and 100% not the same." Toy Bonnie says and Bonnie very slowly nods, before Toy Bonnie slowly sits down with Bonnie.

"Now it's your chance to say everything. Let it all out and don't worry about the past or whatever the problem is." Toy Bonnie says and Bonnie slowly leans to him. "Or do that." He says and Bonnie snorts.

"I don't understand, I loved you." Bonnie says and Toy Bonnie very gently hugs him. "Do you hate hugging?" Bonnie asks him.

"It's a little uncomfortable, but it's for you." Toy Bonnie answers and Bonnie becomes still, as the silence returns for some minutes.

"Let it out." Toy Bonnie whispers to him after a long time of silence.

"You lied to me." Bonnie says and Toy Bonnie doesn't move.

"Did you hate me?" Bonnie asks and closes his eyes.

"What did I say?" Toy Bonnie asks back and Bonnie takes a deep breath.

"How uncool I am and how cool he is." Toy Bonnie places a hand on his mouth to stop Bonnie from speaking more.

"What I said to you." He corrects himself and Bonnie slowly nods, as he takes his hand from his mouth.

"How uncool I am and what a failure as friend I am. He never wanted us to be brothers and probably enjoyed watching me cry." He answers slowly and more silence quickly follows.

"Do you think, I would have apologized?" Toy Bonnie asks and Bonnie gulps.

"I don't think you would. You said it without showing any regret." He says and Toy Bonnie takes his time.

 

After many minutes, both come out and silently part their ways. Bonnie goes into the kitchen, while Toy Bonnie goes to his stage.

"What happened? It took way more than a few minutes." Foxy asks, as Bonnie sighs.

"We tried, but he failed. I just hate him." Bonnie says and his friends nod.

"What did he say?" Freddy ask in curiosity, while Bonnie takes a moment.

"That's between us." Bonnie says and the others slowly nod.

 

Toy Bonnie lies on the stage and stares up.

"I couldn't... and the deepest pit of regret has opened to swallow me." He whispers to himself and feels really awful.

"He won't ever forgive me and I can live with it..." Toy Bonnie begins to smile and stands up. "If he doesn't care, why should I?" He says to himself and the feeling of regret is gone.

Mangle walks into the toy room and straight towards him. They look at each other, before Mangle leans towards him.

"Do you like me?" Mangle asks and Toy Bonnie feels extremly uncomfortable.

"Yes and why do you ask?" He asks her. "This is why." Mangle says and slowly kisses him.

"I love you." Mangle says and Toy Bonnie blinks a few times.

"I don't... can you please... leave me alone?" Toy Bonnie says, before he runs away to the animatronic room.

"Whoops, seems like I made a 'miscalculation'." Toy Chica says from the door, as Mangle begins to cry.

"I never forgive, bitch!" Toy Chica says with a wink and then runs away with a grin.

 

Toy Bonnie slams his head against the wall in the animatronic room, then he looks at his hands with a very confused look.

"Hey, Toy Bonnie." Toy Chica says angry and he turns around with an exhausted sigh.

"Why are you angry?" He asks and Toy Chica growls at him.

"How could you!?! You could say no without breaking her heart! What were you thinking?" Toy Chica says with a pointed finger, that made Toy Bonnie wince.

"I-look! I never meant to, what I did wasn't... I AM SORRY!" Toy Bonnie falls to his knees as Toy Chica walks closer. "Can you forgive me?" He asks, when she she grabs his neck and slams him to the wall.

"No, because." Toy Chica let's go and Toy Bonnie slides down on the wall. "I never fogive, you piece of shit." She says and kick him at his jaw hard enough to crack the wall behind him. Her feet is a little damaged, but it is worth it for her. Toy Chica walks out of the animatronic room and locks the door, where she hung up a sign, that says 'Scott Only'.

Toy Bonnie looks at his hands, while he tries to speak. While he feels very light right now and a little disoriented, he silently wishes to get replaced. He looks at the door and powers himself down.

 

Jeremy falls asleep in his guard post, when the restaurant is about to open. Toy Freddy is the only one who is concerned about Toy Bonnie, but it's too late to search now as the first customers enter.

 

**DAY**

Scott went to Henry first, because his head is always asking the same question. He arrives and enters the main area, from here are three workshops. Workshop A, workshop B and workshop C, each with it's own project or an animatronic.

"Scott. I really can explain." Henry says and hands him his favorite coffee. "I have a great theory, but it's better with the blueprints." Henry says scared and Scott sighs, before he takes a sip.

"It's ok, just show it. Also, how finished are the animatronics?" Scott asks and Henry points at workshop C.

"He is finished, just like you asked. It's actually better than your version and I can't wait to see your face!" Henry says thrilled, when Scott yawns a little and takes another sip.

"Ok, but can you please get the blueprints ready?" Scott asks and Henry nods before walking away. Scott drinks his coffee, while he walks into workshop C. The door autolock and the air ventilator are suddenly sucking the air out of the room in full speed.

"What?" Scott says and drops his mug, when a confused Henry tries to open the door. "Henry, can you unlock the door?" Scott yells, but Henry can't hear him. He hears pounding on the door, but it's useless.

"This can't be the end..." Scott says and gets an idea. He runs behind the animatronic and activates Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon. He can't get anymore air now and slowly walks in front of Funtime Freddy, as the pounding stops.

"Oh, hello mister Scott!" Funtime Freddy says and Bon-Bon waves a little. "He doesn't look good." Bon-Bon says confused.

"Door, have no... air!" Scott says and falls to the ground, as Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon realize the situation. He stares at the door and hesitates.

"Break the door!" Bon-Bon yells and Funtime Freddy runs straight at the door and breaches it.

"Oh my god!" Henry says, while he called the police. "Hello? Are you there?" The office says, while Funtime Freddy is a little dizzy.

"He needs air!" Bon-Bon yells and points at Scott, while Henry tells the office their location.

"FUCK! My air is going away too!" Henry says angry to Funtime Freddy and hangs up. "The control is in workshop A, can you break the door?" Henry asks and Funtime Freddy runs at the door. The door is still holding a little from the first attempt, but Funtime Freddy quickly punched it out of the door frame. Henry shuts the power off and solved the problem, while Funtime Freddy is next to Scott.

"Are you ok?" He asks the unmoving Scott. "Can you bring me close to his heart?" Bon-Bon asks in a noticeable forced happy voice and Funtime Freddy does what his best friend asked.

"No heartbeat." Bon-Bon sniffs out and Funtime Freddy just stares at Scott's dead body. "H-hey, i-it was an a-a-accid-dent?" Bon-Bon says, as Henry runs to Scott's side with tears.

"This is bad, very bad." Henry says and in the distance are now sirens. "Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon? The police is coming, I need you two to get in place. They can't know our secret." Henry says and they go into position without doing any sound. Henry deactivates them, just as the police stops.

 

"Purple guy, that's the only reason." Schmidt says and Benedict nods.

"Question is, why him." Benedict says and Schmidt sighs.

"There has to be a reason... I got a letter from purple guy, again." Schmidt says and Benedict raises an eyebrow.

"Aren't you worried?" He asks and Schmidt shakes his head.

"We are playing this game since the beginning." Schmidt says and Benedict looks concerned.

"And he gives hints?" He asks, before Schmidt nods with a smile and begins to read the letter.

 _"After all those years, it's time to make it a little more interesting. I want to give a small gift. What do you drink?"_ Schmidt reads and Benedict is confused.

"The answer is coffee and the victim had a mug with coffee. He wants to give it to me... to the victim." Schmidt says and Benedict shakes his head.

"This sounds incredible insane and stupid." He says and Schmidt laughs.

"He does it all the time. Unfortunately, Henry isn't the purple guy. He couldn't have activated the trap or he wouldn't have been in the main area. And William Afton left hours before Scott came from the main room camera, while only the workshop A camera got footage deleted. We would have seen someone enter from the window, but Mr. Afton was watching the matrix trilogy when the camera footage got deleted." Schmidt says and Benedict sighs.

"I am fucking tired of running in circles." Benedict says and Schmidt shrugs.

"This purple guy is a genius, but I am too." Schmidt says with a grin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here goes the first, who is second?  
> I love the detectives! I want to write more, but it would foreshadow a lot... like, a lot. Maybe after this story? As a bonus act or 1.5, 2.5 and 3.5 acts?


	8. ACT 1 Finale - Bloody or Lucky Shot?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of ACT 1! Keep in mind, 'Victory for Hate, Finished with Hope.' has three acts.

**NIGHT**

Detective Schmidt is arriving at the latest crime scene, where the purple guy killed Scott. Henry greets him and both drink some coffee, as Schmidt gets some details.

"Those new animatronics can do many things, these breaking down a door command was an idea Scott had, if a fire breaks out and all that." Henry explains and Schmidt nods, before the walk into workshop C

"It's close to a sentient robot and you know... building one gives you a death sentence, it's in the law." Schmidt says with a grim look at Henry.

"We all know, but I can show the AI to you." Henry says very calm, as Mike stares at Funtime Freddy.

"Go ahead, I just need to make sure this ro- animatronic has no blood on him. It's important evidence, like everything with this man." Schmidt says with a distance look, as he takes a sip of coffee.

"Just call if you find anything." Henry says and leaves the room, before Mike puts the mug on the ground and takes out a small black disc.

 

The animatronics have all gather for a meeting, while Jeremy is in his new office.

"Where is he?" Freddy asks and the others share glances at each other.

"He isn't in the animatronic room, I checked just a minute ago." Toy Chica says and the others begin to think, while Mangle suspiciously looks at at her.

"I-" Mangle gets interrupted, as something enters the restaurant.

"IT's TiME fOr a dEAtH!" A very big purple suit says in a distorted voice. The animatronics stand up and form a line, but the purple suit doesn't stop and forms fists.

"This is purple guy." Freddy says and the others nod, before the purple guy reaches behind him and takes out a box with the word MIKE on it. "wHo iS FIrsT?" He asks and drops the purple boy. It hits the ground and some things are in there, because the things in it make a sound.

Foxy and Chica are first to rush at him, while Bonnie and Toy Chica quickly follow. He suddenly sidesteps Foxy and blocks Chica with his own fist, when his fist made contact with her fist, a huge flash of light fills the room and Chica powers down. He quickly uses their shocked expression to punch Bonnie and Toy Chica with the same light effect, before he turns to Foxy.

"Oh you are-" Foxy blocked the fist with his hook, but the electricity still reaches him and powers him down too. Purple guy turn to the rest with a smile face on his purple mask.

"i wON tHis GAmE." He says and begins to walk, while the rest of the animatronics begin to circle around him, before all three animatronics charge with a battle screech. Purple guy focuses on Mangle first and powers her down, even if the other two get some punches in his back. He swings a fist around and Freddy dodges it, but Toy Freddy was already throwing another fist. He hits purple guy first, but gets hit on the arm, before the flash of light comes again.

Freddy uses this opening and punches him in face, that made purple guy wobble a little bit, before he strikes back. Freddy walks backwards and both look at each other, before they slowly begin to circle.

"Why are you here?" He asks and purple guy only smiles more. "YoU KNoW." He says, as begins to attack him.

 

Jeremy sits in his new office, where a janitor gave him a small black disc. He puts it in Scott's computer and a voice recording begins to play.

 _"You already know and if he is coming... just call the number I gave you. Listen, I think, I am not sure, but evidence points at Henry. It's very hard to make the connection and it's impossible to prove it. I am keeping Henry busy and when the purple guy comes... I am back at zero."_ Jeremy hears and recognises the voice, it's the detective. The screen changes and Jeremy stares at a picture with numbers.

"This is his number." As screeches can be heard and Jeremy opens up all the security cameras on the computer. "Shit." He curses in panic and takes out his phone.

 

Freddy powers down and purple guy looks around, before taking out a knife and begins to walk. His suit has some very small dents and those dents aren't even close to pierce the suits armor.

He arrives at the guard post with the door shut and purple guy begins to scratch at a specific point at the wall next to the door. It takes a few seconds, before he stabs in the small hole and the door opens.

"What! How?" Jeremy yells in sudden fear and purple guy grabs him at his mouth to silence him with a sick smile, before he drags his head like a ball to the animatronic room.

They enter and Toy Bonnie is sitting offline at the wall, clearly no threat. Purple guy holds Jeremy in the air and aims his knife at his victims eyes.

"FAsT OR sLoW?" He ask and Jeremy takes a moment, before he slowly nods. "INtEresTiNG." He says, before he cuts Jeremy's stomach and a little of his neck, before extremly shocking his body and then letting him fall to the ground between the door and Toy Bonnie.

Purple guy doesn't waste time and steps out of the room, before locking it and begins to leave. When Afton hears a siren, he begins to run to the entrance.

Purple guy runs out of the restaurant, only to stop in front of detective Schmidt with his Bic43 aimed at his head. He slowly raises his arms and Schmidt takes a few steps back.

"Slowly arrest him." Schmidt says, before his partner shoves his Bic43 from behind at his head.

"You lost." Benedict says to Schmidt, as he slowly holds his hands up, before purple guy takes Schmidt's Bic43 and begins to casually leave.

"Why? Do you really trust him?" He asks and Benedict snorts. "Old friend of mine, met him once and was a... nice guy. We both know who purple guy is, but you can't prove it." Benedict says and Schmidt sighs.

"Y-" Benedict gets interrupted, as a thin hand knocks the gun away and the other begins to choke him. Benedict fires the Bic43, before he loses the gun and hits a window of the restaurant. The alarm of the restaurant triggers, while he reaches for his shock baton and Schmidt turns to the gun and leaps for it.

Schmidt grabs it from the ground and decides to aim and shoot a slow walking purple guy in the back of the mask. The purple guy falls to the ground, as Benedict shocks the Puppet and runs at him. Schmidt blocks the strike with his gun, but the electricity makes him drop it, as the Puppet shoves Benedict to the ground and then takes a... weird fighting stance.

Schmidt quickly stands up and takes out his own shock baton, as Benedict recovers and the Puppet is suddenly standing next to Schmidt.

 

The alarm is loud enough to wake Toy Bonnie from his sleep. He sees Jeremy bleeding and not moving on the ground, right in front of him. He tries to say something, but his jaw is broken and decides to stand up. He slowly inspects Jeremy and sees very unfocused eyes.

The cut on the neck isn't deep, but the cut at the stomach is a little deep.  Toy Bonnie looks at the door runs towards it and tries to open it, before he slowly begins to shake door handle and shakes it faster with each second, until he begins to pull with his complete strength and rips it off the door.

He lookes at the door handle with wide eyes and throws it the door in panic, until it hits the door. Toy Bonnie looks at Jeremy, who twitches a little with a little more focus in his eyes. Toy Bonnie switches his look between the door and Jeremy, before he facepalm.

He begins to strip Jeremy and uses his shirt to stop the bleeding from the stomach, when Jeremy begins to blink and tries to move. Toy Bonnie makes sure the pressure on Jeremy's stomach is fine and begins to take his pants. He sees Jeremy begin to struggle and Toy Bonnie holds his head still, before he wraps his own pants around his neck. He slowly begins to choke Jeremy, until he falls unconscious and then stops.

Toy Bonnie's hands begin to shake and slowly makes sure his neck stops bleeding. He then walks to the door and punches as he can where the door handle was. A small dent can be seen and Toy Bonnie begins to punch the reinforced security door.

 

Schmidt blocks a swing with his own shock baton and the Puppet comes closer to attack, but Benedict swings backwards at the Puppet, but the Puppet dodges with unnatural speed, before punching back. Schmidt strikes, as he stumbles bakcwards, but Benedict dodges and swings at Schmidt's hand with the Shock baton. Schmidt raises his arm and dodges, as Benedict performs a roundhouse kick and hits the hand with the shock baton.

"Easy." Benedict says, before Schmidt begins to fight with his legs. Benedict looks surprise, as Schmidt kicks him in the face and the Puppet grabs his legs, before jumping over him and making Benedict fall backwards, as Schmidt stomps at his arm, when a loud crack can be heard. "AHHHH!" Benedict screams, as Schmidt disarmed him.

Schmidt looks where purple guy was, but there is nothing. He looks at the Puppet, but it was gone.

 

He hits the door again and the door handle on the other side falls to the ground. Toy Bonnie sees the small hole and looks at his badly damaged hand, before turning to Jeremy. He punches with all his strength and his hand cracks, as he begins to fall to his knees and a faint weird sound comes out of him. His body is shaking badly, as he noticed the sound he made. He tried to scream before and nothing came out, now trying to say anything hurts too.

He looks at Jeremy and slowly stands up. He gently drags Jeremy with one hand out of the way and lines himself up on the wall, right opposite to the small hole in the door. He waits a few seconds to stop shaking, before he runs at the door and kicks at the hole with a foot. He falls to the ground, but he sees the metal slightly bending more outwards. He gets up and begins to repeat it.

Each time, the hole grows bigger and bigger, but Toy Bonnie has slight problems walking now. His feet got bend too and this makes it harder to run each time, but he didn't use the same side like his hand. He decides to run one last time and kicks the hole big enough for his plan.

He holds himself up with his broken hand and feet, as he uses his good hand and feet to put them in the hole. He makes sure, that his damaged feet and hand aren't in a bad position and then tries to push the metal for a bigger hole. Toy Bonnie can feel how the metal slowly moves, as the door suddenly swings open. He loses his balance and falls to the ground, as the Puppet enters.

"Is he alive?" The Puppet quickly checks for a heartbeat and Toy Bonnie crawls to them both. "I am going to reactivate the others." The Puppet says and begins to walk out, but Toy Bonnie grabs him with his good hand and the Puppet falls to the ground.

The Puppet looks angry at him, as Toy Bonnie points the office coming around the corner. "Damn," The Puppet rolls to the side, as the office walks closer. "Just play dead." The Puppet says and both go limp.

 

Schmidt sees Benedict driving away in handcuffs, before he enters the Restaurant. The alarm finally stops, because it was growing annoying and the lights flicker to life. He begins to inspect the animatronics, before Jeremy is found somewhere in the animatronic room. Schmidt sighs and changes his priorities.

He arrives with the police chief, where Jeremy is unconscious and a badly damaged animatronic. His interest is in the Puppet and the police chief noticed.

"Something weird?" The chief asks and Schmidt shrugs, before looking away.

"Yes, why isn't it damaged like the rabbit?" He says and the chief sighs.

"The others aren't damaged too, only this thing." The chief says and Schmidt just nods, before he begins to leave. "Hey, aren't you looking for any clues?" The chief asks and Schmidt smiles a little.

"He gave me a box, that's all he wanted to give me." Schmidt says and the chief follows him.

They open the box and Schmidt takes the toys out of the box. "They all have a number." The chief says and Schmidt places the toys in a line.

"It's a code..." He says and puts the toys back in the box. "This is going to take a long time." Schmidt says, while he takes the box and begins to walk to his car.

 

**DAY**

Jeremy is in a hospital and got two bodyguards. Mike is trying to solve the number riddle and Benedict got locked away without saying anything.

William Afton proves his innocence, while Henry is confirmed to not be the purple guy.

 

The restaurant is closed and the Puppet reactivated the animatronics, then they all are sitting in the office. It's not small, but for 9 animatronics... it's a little small.

"Seems like peace is needed, if we want to survive." The Puppet says and the others stay silent.

"Toy Bonnie?" The Puppet asks and Toy Bonnie blinks his eyes a few times. "You have to wait, until Jeremy comes back. I did some digging and Henry is not trustworthy." Everyone gasps, except Toy Bonnie who nods.

"Henry?" "Explain!" "Can you prove it?" "Never, I can't believe you." "This is just ridiculous." "After everything he has done?" The Puppet stretches an arm out and they stop talking

"Nobody can prove it, but small details just don't make him trustworthy. The purple guy knew too much and I think Henry might be him." Everyone just stares at the Puppet, even Toy Bonnie.

"He knew the layout and opened the guard post security door, the small hole in the wall is prove. He know how to shut us down, our biggest weakness. Scott died in his workshop and the purple guy has a very tough and good purple suit." The Puppet says and slowly the others nod.

"What are we going to do?" Freddy asks. "Henry probably has gone into hiding." Toy Freddy adds and the Puppet begins to smile.

"First, we need to work as a whole team and only then... we can hunt Henry." The Puppet says and the others nod.

 

In an abandoned warehouse, Henry and Afton only arrive with two animatronics.

"Where is the other one?" Afton says and Henry shows him a paper, that Scott signed. "Oh god, you didn't!" Afton says impressed.

"Say goodbye to Freddy, Chica, Foxy and Bonnie and say hello to Funtime Freddy! Jeremy is going to be upset, while he loses six guardings." Henry says and Afton laughs, before he takes out his phone and looks through the eyes of Toy Bonnie.

 


	9. ACT 2: Firing up the day heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACT 2, The New Replacements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Funtime Foxy is MALE, please don't explode! (Voice, but animatronics technically don't even have a gender...)

**DAY**

They have another meeting in the office.

"Toy Bonnie, do you want to tell us what happened?" Chica asks and he nods with a grin.

"It was sad, really. I kinda feel sad for poor little Bonnie." He says and Bonnie charges at him. He pushes Toy Bonnie against the wall, as the others laugh.

"I hate you the most." Bonnie says and the others stop laughing.

"He deserves it, telling me to fuck off." Mangle says. "He hasn't learned, after I avenged her." Toy Chica says and Bonnie begins to punch Toy Bonnie over and over.

"Stop it." The Puppet says with each punch and Toy Freddy gets angrier with each hit.

"Defend yourself." Toy Freddy replaces the Puppet, until Toy Bonnie stops the fist with his hand.

Everything becomes still, as Toy Bonnie punches Bonnie. Bonnie falls to the ground and shatters to pieces.

"Why?" "YOU MURDERER!" "He is heartless!" "How can you? You were my friend." "He is broken again!" "I can never forgive you." Bonnie says, before his eyes close forever and the Puppet gets everyones attention.

"Explain." He says way too calm and Toy Bonnie slowly feels himself falling apart.

"It was accident. I never wanted this to happen. I couldn't predict this outcome. I got scared. I was secretly reprogrammed! I got remote controlled! YOU MISTOOK ME! IT WASN'T ME! IT WASN'T ME! I NEVER MAKE A MISTAKE!"

 

Toy Bonnie's eyes fly open and sees the empty restaurant. He looks around and sees Toy Freddy and Toy Chica sleeping, while he suddenly feels the pain of his broken body. After some looking around, he walks to the door that leads to the main room.

His eyes look to Bonnie, as soon he could see him. For him, this feels like hours of just staring at Bonnie and always trying to find his mistake.

"You are early." Toy Chica says curious and Toy Bonnie shrugs, but doesn't look away from Bonnie. "I need to go... the kitchen is a good place." She says and walks past him. He looks at her, before turning around and sees the Puppet.

"You know... she woke up in a slight panic. Seems like she is haunted, like you." The Puppet says and Toy Bonnie only blinks with a shrug, before returning to his stage.

"My job is to guard this restaurant, that's how..." The Puppet stops speaking, as he noticed that Toy Bonnie doesn't stop to listen. "Rude." The Puppet says it quietly to himself, before walking into the kitchen.

"I can't believe it! How can I break their stupid friendship?" Toy Chica asks herself, as the Puppet stays quiet. "This rabbit gives me nightmares now!" She says, before turning around and sees the Puppet with crossed arms staring at her.

"I have no regrets!" She says with a brave smirk and crosses her arms, before the Puppet walks out of the kitchen. Toy Chica turns around with a winning smile and to form a plan, again.

"Mangle isn't going to forgive me and Toy Bonnie can't wait to yell at me. Toy Freddy is clearly not liking me, but I just need to push the stupid rabbit and then... Ok, tonight is the first step. Mangle is going to want revenge... and Toy Bonnie is going to see it... hehe, that should create a fight between them. When the rabbit is going to safe me from Mangle, I just apologize with some tears... the rabbit is going to help me, that Mangle has started everything and then he will be mine! Toy Freddy should be easy to manipulate... he really should learn from his stupid, dirty and evil copy." Toy Chica says it to herself and turns around.

Toy Chica sees Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy staring at her and look pretty angry.

"Guys, now I am not really a fan to teach someone... but she really needs it." Chica says with an angry snarl, as Bonnie punches his own hand and Foxy pretends to sharpen his hook.

"Agreed." Freddy said and they all begin to walk towards her.

 

They all leave and don't hide what they did. Freddy comes out first with his fists damaged, then Bonnie with two halfes of a beak. Foxy with a piece of metal on his hook and Chica with a feet, before throwing it back into the kitchen.

Toy Bonnie still struggles with the Puppet, because the Puppet stops him from leaving the toy room. Toy Freddy and Mangle have stopped pacing, as they saw the animatronics leave the kitchen. A beeping from the Puppet erupts and everyone looks at him.

"Oh, the repair team is coming. Let's go to our places." The Puppet says and everyone walks to their stage, except Toy Bonnie. He shakes the bunny and looks deep into his eyes.

"We can't let them see us or they kill us all." The Puppet says very serious and Toy Bonnie stops, before walking to his stage with his head down. The Puppet quickly gets into his box, as a group of humans enter the restaurant.

"You all know what to do and I hope good work from my money." William says, as they all enter. He sits down and watched them begin to drag the first generation away, before he gets out his cell phone.

"The plastic bird is in pieces, right here in the kitchen." One of the worker interrups him, just before he called.

"Ok. I have no idea why, but I pay extra... if she gets repaired too." William says with a smile and hits the call button.

"Hello?" Jeremy asks, as the workers begin to repair the animatronics. "Jeremy, congratulation and I hope you survive this, right? Can't have two dead CEO's in this short time or this might be the end." William says and looks at some paper.

"Thanks? I am sure you called for something different or the killer called for a threat." Jeremy answers confused, while William listens with an amused grin.

"William Afton here. Just for some information, because I am putting the replacements on stage and the repair for the Toys are a bonus." He informs his 'boss', even if he only works as a 'freelancer' or whatever they call it.

"WHAT? I- No, I am good... William Afton... thanks. Ok, wait. What replacements?" Jeremy asks concerned and William doesn't blame him, as the workes bring Funtime Freddy(+Bon-Bon), Funtime Foxy and Baby in the restaurant.

"The first gen gets deactivated in one of my storages. Look, I know how important they are and I am not going to scrap or sell them. Now I have a bad news, just an hour ago." William begins and waits for Jeremy, because this man has deserves some breathing room.

"God. This sounds bad... tell me, please."

_Purple guy watches as the HAFF burns to the ground. He deactivated the golden duo and decided to let them burn too, because it would be suspicious, if they would be fine in his storage..._

"I can't believe it. This purple guy is insane!" Jeremy says and William sighs, as the workers try to figure out how to put Toy Chica together.

"I know, right? Uh, sorry. I think the workers need help to put Toy Chica together." He says and hangs up, before Jeremy could response. William Afton helps these idiots and after a few hours the animatronics are good. Not perfect, but they should now work like normal.

The group leaves with William, even if it was tempting to speak with the animatronics... He doesn't take unnecessary risks and they blame Henry, just in his favour. It's nearly night time, when they all leave this place.

 

**NIGHT**

The Funtime animatronics awake and Baby shakes her body, before turning to her new friends.

"Hello." She says in sweet girlish voice. "Wow." Baby says excited, as the other three look at each other. Toy Chica is walking into the kitchen and completely ignoring them, Toy Freddy follows.

"I like your voice!" Bon-Bon says cheerfully and Baby giggles, while Funtime Freddy nods in agreement with him.

"Thanks, I am Baby." She says, as three other animatronics approach them. Toy Bonnie snorts loudly and causes Baby to turn around.

"Great, a little girl called Baby. First Mangle and now this!" Toy Bonnie complains and with way too much venom in his voice.

"Let's not judge them. Welcome to Scott's restaurant and can you all please introduce yourself?" The Puppet says and the others nod.

"Thanks, like the rabbit said. I am Baby!" She says and Toy Bonnie let's out a sigh, as Funtime Freddy steps next to her.

"I am Funtime Freddy and it's nice to meet new friends." He says and Bon-Bon begins to wave.

"I am Bon-Bon or Bonbon or Bonnie bon and Bon Bon, but just call me Bon-Bon!" He introduces himself and even Funtime Freddy is confused.

"It makes me happy to see new friends." Mangle says and Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes, before making his green eyes darker.

"Girls and boys, I am Funtime Foxy." He says with a bow and Toy Bonnie shakes his head.

"I am going to look, if any of the workers stole something." Toy Bonnie says and begins to walk to the backstage.

"But you haven't introduced yourself!" Mangle complains, but Toy Bonnie shrugs it off.

"Toy Bonnie." He yells, as he vanishes. The others hear some yelling from the kitchen and the Funtime animatronics look at the kitchen entrance.

"He is just in a bad mood. I am the Puppet and try to protect this place." He says, before walking to the kitchen.

"Are they always this rude?" Baby asks concerned and Mangle shakes her head.

"Mangle and the Puppet is always the same and Toy Bonnie is actually a very nice and good friend." Mangle says and Bon-Bon jumps from Funtime Freddy's hand. Two legs come out, while he falls to the ground and lands on the ground without a problem.

"AMAZING! Come Freddy!" Bon-Bon yells happy, before running to the backstage.

"BON-BON! WAIT FOR ME!" Funtime Freddy yells, as a second hand out were Bon-Bon was and then he follows Bon-Bon.

"Creepy." Mangle says with a shudder and the two others have a shocked expression.

"This is cool." FT Foxy says impressed. "I am concerned." Baby says worried.

"About what?" Toy Freddy asks, as he, Toy Chica and the Puppet came from the kitchen.

 

Toy Bonnie is in the guard post and reads some paper, as Bon-Bon jumps on the desk with a smile. His first reaction was to screech and he did.

"AHHH." Toy Bonnie yells with his screech, while Bon-Bon giggles. "You think this is funny!?!" Toy Bonnie yells and Bon-Bon nods, as FT Freddy arrives.

"Bon-Bon, why did he screech?" He asks and Toy Bonnie quickly looks away from them.

"He is a cute scared rabbit!" Bon-Bon squeals in glee and Toy Bonnie flinches with with a shudder.

"Don't do that ever again." Toy Bonnie says robotic and Bon-Bon claps his hands together.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize." FT Freddy says and Toy Bonnie turns around with crossed arms.

"What for? Bon-Bon is the annoying one." He says and both gasp at him. "I am not annoying..." Bon-Bon whispers sadly.

"We all know about the replacement. I am sorry for replacing them." FT Freddy says and Bon-Bon nods sadly.

"It's not your fault, because Scott made the decision." Toy Bonnie says and Bon-Bon begins to cry.

"Bon-Bon, it was an accident." FT Freddy says and Toy Bonnie is now interested.

"But he died, because of us..." Bon-Bon cries and Toy Bonnie nearly falls backwards, as FT Freddy begins to hug Bon-Bon.

"Not true, it's the one who trapped him." Ft Freddy and Bon-Bon hear a gasp from Toy Bonnie.

"Purple guy." Toy Bonnie growls with clenched fists. "Henry killed Scott and Henry is the puple guy." Toy Bonnie says with bright green eyes, as FT Freddy slowly lookes at him. Bon-Bon begins to shiver, as FT Freddy twitches his head.

"Henry..." Ft Freddy gets glowing red eyes. "HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE!" FT Freddy yells in rage and suddenly opens his face for a moment, before closing it. Toy Bonnie growls as his eyes begin to glow green.

"You are the prove. We have to tell the others." Toy Bonnie says, before walking out of the guard post.

"I know where he is." FT Freddy says and Bon-Bon nods while he has black eyes. Toy Bonnie stops and slowly turns to them with a painful smile.

"where?"

 

"I can forgive you and I am terrible sorry." Toy Chica says, as Mangle hugs her.

"Everything is good now!" Baby says with a genuine smile, as FT Freddy with Bon-Bon on his hand runs from the backstage, Toy Bonnie right behind him. The others take a moment to realize their glowing eyes, as FT Freddy runs straight through the entrance of the restaurant with Toy Bonnie following.

"Cool." FT Foxy says and the Puppet sighs.

"I will get them and you all STAY!" The Puppet yells serious and they nod, before he runs out too.

"We know the rules, but what is the big problem?" FT Foxy asks and the hug breaks.

"Humans aren't really good." Toy Chica says and the two new ones shrug.

"They will scrap us, if they knew our secret." Mangle says slowly and their faces grow into a horrified one.

"Oh no!" Baby whispers worried. "Not cool, at all." FT Foxy adds.

 

The first generation of animatronics look around in this closed off room, as William enters, but stands right next to the metal door. The first gen animatronics are missing some important parts and are in much pain.

"Guys, I will explain this." He begins and gets their attention.

"I have no arms." Chica says horrified. "I have no face!" Bonnie yells and the others flinch.

"Not my fault. Guys, I just wanted to see you all." William says, as Freddy sighs.

"When are we going to get repaired?" He asks and William suddely laughs, before running out and pressing a button and the reinforced titanium door closes.

"Never." A cruel laugh follows. "Me and purple guy are going to enjoy this. You won't get out and Henry dismantled you all, just to make you all suffer."

"Why?" Freddy growls, before he punches the door in vain.

"You all should know, that your replacements killed Scott and won't stop, until every human is dead." William explains and leaves with his cruel laugh.

"Fuck." Bonnie says pained and the others nod.

 

"HENRY!" FT Freddy yells in the workshop, as the Puppet enters.

"He isn't here and won't return." The Puppet says and Toy Bonnie walks up to his face.

"Then where is he?" He growls and the Puppet suddenly rises and looks down at Toy Bonnie.

"Nobody know and that's why we are leaving." The Puppet says and Toy Bonnie's eyes stop glowing with a sigh.

"Why?" Bon-Bon asks robotic.

"The humans are dangerous. I will explain it to you all." The Puppet says and the others nod.

They got lucky and no one saw them. FT Freddy and Bon-Bon calmed down, as they sneak back to the restaurant.

Henry watched it through the eyes of Toy Bonnie, while Afton continues to work on Ballora and Ennard.

"Are the AI's ready?" Henry asks and William stops to turn around.

"That's not important, only on what they believe is right." He answers back with a smile and Henry nods, before going up the stairs and into the office of this old and small warehouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FT Freddy's and Bon-Bon's eyes were inspired from the "You Can't Hide" music video by CK9C!


	10. Meeting The Funtime's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like dreams... because I can play around with many things and can twist a fake reality with the truth or lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going dark! Please don't freak out, it isn't out of nowhere.

**DAY**

"Jeremy, can you do me a favour?" Scott asks, while Jeremy sits down. Something doesn't feel right, it's weird and twisted like a curve. The table is in a V formation and pointing at him, yet somehow Jeremy knows this wasn't the case a moment ago.

"I uh..." He sees the yellow eyes staring into his soul, as everything smells like like fire. "You can't." Jeremy says unsure, as he slowly faints and closes his eyes.

"Jeremy, I trust you." Scott says and his eyes shoot open. He sits straight up from the hospital bed and Scott is sitting next to him.

"Sure, I can help." He says confused and Scott's orange eyes feel wrong.

"Save them." Scott whispers, before this purple machine bursts into Scott's room.

 

Jeremy jolts awake with stops himself from making a noise, as he sees a person sitting in Scott's place.

"Bad dream? My last one... everyone was faceless." The person says calm and Jeremy identifies the mystery person as detective Mike.

"Mike? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks, as his head tells him how weird this is. Scott was sitting there instead with weird eyes. Jeremy doesn't remember how they looked, but he knows they were weird. That's why he looks at Mike's eyes and they are light brown. _Nothing special._ He thinks to himself, as Mike slowly leans back and stops talking.

"I am going, if you don't stop looking." Mike says and slowly stands up. Jeremy suddenly feels embarrassed and slightly insane. He turns his whole head away in shame, because he feels like a stalker.

"Sorry, just a weird dream... Scott had weird eyes." Jeremy says a little slowler and nervous. Mike sits down with a glare, but the glare vanishes as Jeremy turns his head to him.

"Ok, let's talk business." Mike begins and turns his face completely blank from any emotion. Jeremy is intimidated from his face and wishes it was an animatronic instead of a human.

"Sure, I... have... no problem." Jeremy says confused, because the first two words give him a very big Déjà-vu feeling.

"I know, this might seems wrong, but I am going to blackmail you." Mike says honestly and Jeremy stops breathing.

"Why?" He whispers and his thoughts go to multiple places. Most notably to his accidentally Afton family murder, because it still haunts him. Jeremy is glad, that William Afton doesn't remember or he might be in a prison right now.

"I can have your head, if I reveal the sentient robots..." Mike pauses, as he sees Jeremy begin to sweat. "Or you give me access to Scott's computer." Mike finishes and Jeremy grits his teeth to look tough, but his eyes show fear.

"You are not really a detective or you would have prove to your nonsense." Jeremy fights back and slowly grins. "Get out." He adds after a second and Mike chuckles, but it's completely empty from emotions. Jeremy resists to move anything.

"Kid, I know him like he is my son. If you want to survive... you should help me, because you are already a dead body to me." Mike says with a sick smirk and Jeremy begins to shake.

"You are w-with him!" Jeremy asks, but it was more of a realization and Mike stands up while rolling his eyes before taking out his phone.

"Don't be dumb, because this won't help you in any way. Just give me the password and I won't use this video as evidence." Mike finishes and shows Jeremy the video.

It was recorded from Mike's car and the Puppet can be seen a few times, even if nothing besides the shot against window can be seen. Jeremy paled and tries to make a decision, that he won't regret.

"The password is S capitalised, c, o and double t small. Dash and then BOT fully big." Jeremy says and Mike seems to type at his phone.

"Logged in, thanks for the cooperation, Jeremy." Mike says with a victory smile and walks outside without closing the door.

"I need to get out of here." Jeremy says to himself, scared enough to feel a dread of death around him.

 

The animatronics talked for hours about the recent events and Puppet is so tired from this topic. They are standing in the backstage, because people might try to look into the restaurant. While Baby, Mangle, Bon-Bon and himself (Puppet) are taking things easy and aren't trying to find Henry right now. From his observersion, it's clear everyone else wants to find the purple guy.

The Puppet noticed the absence of emotion in Toy Bonnie on this topic. While the rabbit spoke and reacted emotional to everything like everyone else... there wasn't venom in his voice. If he remembers correct, then Toy Bonnie hates or did hate the new ones not long ago. He makes a mental note to keep an eye on the seemingly harmless rabbit, but out of every animatronic besides him... Toy Bonnie was always the one who not only knows how to play the right cards, but playing them at the right time too.

"... the loneliest of them all?" Funtime Freddy asks his little brother and brings the Puppet back to the real world. The topic was over, but the heat isn't cooled off yet.

"Our grandpa, the Puppet!" Bon-Bon answers cheerful and most snicker, while the rest grins at the Puppet. Feeling the eyes staring at him for a response, he just shakes his head.

"Very funny." He says with a little amusement. "We have yet to learn some things from each other and Golden Freddy created a game called Truth Or Shame." As soon the Puppet finishes, the Toy animatronics minus Toy Bonnie groaned while the others look interested.

"Is it really that bad?" Funtime Freddy asks Toy Bonnie specifically, because they know each other a little bit.

"Those human assholes wiped my memory." Toy Bonnie says annoyed and with a bit hate on human. The Puppet refrains himself from glaring and giving him a very important talk. When no one is looking, Toy Bonnie gives the Puppet the middle finger for half a second.

"That's profanity!" Bon-Bon says with his hands on his mouth, but not shocked at all.

"I agree with the rabbit, not cool man!" Funtime Foxy says and Funtime Freddy glares for a very short moment at him, but Funtime Foxy shrugs it off.

"I don't like those words... but I am not ready for another huge discussion." Baby says and most nod, Toy Bonnie crosses his arms and glares at her for multiple reasons.

"Ok, everyone." The Puppet gains their attention. "The rules! I ask a question and the person has to answer with the truth or tell a secret, if they don't want to tell the truth. After that, the person who answered asks the next question." The Puppet explains and everyone else is kinda nervous.

"Ok, Baby... I mean Baby." Toy Bonnie snorts in disgust at the Puppet. "What is your favorite color?" He asks her like a normal person does.

"Well, that's a surprisingly good question. I didn't had much time to see many colours and I might change my answer later." She looks around, while the others lean a little closer.

"It's sooo hard, that I can't really decide, because I haven't seen many combinations. Like blue, many say blue like the sky or blue water and all that, but I haven't seen much blue. White looks nice, seeing I have white on me and I hope it looks nice. I actually haven't looked in the mirror to see how I look with my make up and skirt, but I think red is a good colour to use... but then I look-" Most sigh in defeat, before Toy Bonnie stomps at the ground.

"Answer please." Toy Bonnie says unimpressed and Mangle instantly nods happily, while the others take a few seconds before nodding too.

"Do you know how rude this is?" Baby says and places her hands on the side with an offended look. "Fine, because you lack any patience..." Everyone disagrees in their heads and remember the unrealistic patience the old Toy Bonnie had.

"Blue... I guess." She answers and glares at Toy Bonnie, before pointing at him. "Why are you this negative?" She asks and Toy Bonnie begins to laugh, before falling to the ground.

"Negative! Yeah, right _baby_." He says mockingly and calms down, while the old ones snicker. Even the Puppet is highly amused and remembers the old answer.

"Ok ok ok okay~" Toy Bonnie stands up and the old ones roll their eyes and the others interested.

"You see... I might not be perfect and nobody should get to this point, but I am the best animatronic ever and this means I have more than an image! I am not famous and I get that, even if it really hurts... but I see the world in another light, because I am trying to do the right thing. To achieve that, I have to be the best animatronic and it's not that hard, because competition is small... no offense, just saying the truth. Now, Bon-Bon here is better in many ways, but I have way more responsibility. I chose to sleep and that's why Jeremy nearly died... I chose to trust this chicken and got hurt... I chose some bad things, but it wasn't a mistake. How could I know? I have to learn from my choices to improve my upcoming choices. I am negative, because I choose to do it! It might not be the best choice, but it's definitely NOT a mistake."

Toy Bonnie finishes and the new ones have their mouths open. Mangle looks content and in love with him, while Toy Chica and Toy Freddy grin at the predictable answer. The Puppet is silent and shows no reaction and he can't wait to talk with him alone.

"Mangle, do you really love me?" Toy Bonnie asks and looks at her interested, while Mangle begins to panic.

"What?" Toy Freddy asks shocked and the new ones begin to react again.

"Hehe, you know the answer." Mangle says nervously and Toy Bonnie shrugs.

"Are you sure?" He counters and Mangle turns her back to the group.

"Yes... I uh... it-" Mangle stops, as Toy Bonnie hugs her from behind.

"Mangle, I made some bad word choices... I just... can't return the feeling. I won't pretend just to make you happy, but I would love to have you as a close friend." He whispers only to her and slowly breaks the hug. When Mangle nods, he turns her around and winks ones before turning to the group.

"So cute~" Bon-Bon says dreamy and lifts the mood.

"I am sorry, that I judged you too quickly." Baby says honestly and Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes unconvinced.

"I agree, Toy Bonnie is a sweetheart." Toy Chica teases and Funtime Foxy shakes his head.

"That wasn't cool man. He is just scared." Funtime Foxy says very comvinced, even as Toy Bonnie snorts very loud with a grin.

"It might not be cool, but he is the best friend you can have!" Toy Freddy claims and Toy Bonnie wishes that he can blush and show them how much he dislikes this situation.

"H- Bon-Bon." Mangle changes her mind, while the Puppet spectates this very carefully. "I wonder... because you are small... what functions do you have?" She asks and Bon-Bon gets excited.

"Not much, but I have this eye thing, some legs, a sleep mode and a tracker. Even if I don't have more, it doesn't bother me! Simple doesn't equal bad!" He answers and the other nod, except for Funtime Foxy.

"Funtime Foxy, why do you think... that you are cool?" Bon-Bon asks innocently, but this was clearly a retaliation for not nodding.

"What? Can't see how cool I am?" He asks and Bon-Bon giggles. "A real answer, Mr. Cool!" He hides the mocking tone with his giggles.

"..." He begins to think. "... I am just a cool gay guy." He answers and clearly it was a secret. Everyone accepts this answer in their own way, until Bon-Bon clear his throat loudly.

"Isn't being gay uncool?" Bon-Bon asks confused with a small innocent tone. The Puppet and Toy Bonnie know instantly the truth, while Toy Chica and Mangle take a few seconds before realizing the same.

"Do you have a problem, little prey?" Funtime Foxy asks maniacally and leans closer, before showing his teeth.

"Do you have a problem with my little brother?" Funtime Freddy asks with shining red eyes and Funtime Foxy leans back unfazed.

"I am fine, maybe we need to chill a little bit." He answer normal and Funtime Freddy's eyes turn normal.

"Hey Freddy, got any love interest?" He asks Toy Freddy and Toy Chica whistles, before winking at Funtime Foxy who then wiggles his plates above the eyes at her.

"... fine, yes!" He nearly yells and points at Toy Chica. "Why are bullying my friends?" He asks and the new ones are a little shocked.

"Well... I wouldn't say bullying. They hurt me, then I get revenge... it's normal." She answers and Toy Freddy growls at her, while Toy Bonnie doesn't react at all.

"I heard your plan! I trust Chica more than you and that tells you something. Why are you doing this? Why are you trying to hurt us?" Toy Freddy growls and Toy Chica sighs.

"It's not your-"

"Yes, it is! I want to know too and a secret won't let you walk free!" The Puppet interrupts and Toy Chica walks up to him with clenched fists.

"Rules are rules! You can't just break them!" Toy Chica complains and the Puppet crosses his arms, before glaring down to her.

"Do you know what you are? You are alone here, because you only care about yourself. You always tried to fight Chica, because she has real friends unlike and mostly was it your problem that she 'stole' your fame. Answer the question and you better hope it's the truth!" The Puppet demands and Toy Chica turns to the group.

"I have friends!" She says, but nobody moves. "Now it's not the time for a prank!" She says annoyed.

"We don't know you..." Bon-Bon says sadly and Funtime Freddy nods.

"And what I heard... not cool, really bad." Funtime Foxy adds and looks down.

"I don't trust you and kinda hat you... very... very fucking much." Mangle says sadly and Toy Freddy pats her, before nodding.

"..." Toy Bonnie shrugs and Toy Chica looks at Baby.

"I wish, but... uh... they already said it." Baby says, as Toy Chica walks in front of Toy Bonnie.

"I am truly sorry... I can't survive my big mistakes alone." She whispers and Toy Bonnie is simulating heavy breathing to calm himself down.

"Sorry." He says and Toy Chica growls in anger.

"Fine... FINE!" She begins to circle in the middle of the group.

"I thought this bitch could help me, share our fame! Then Toy Freddy and Freddy began to declare war! Foxy attacked Mangle, I help Mangle and Foxy loses his hand and eye! Chica demands answers and I never cared about a stupid fox! Chica nearly cried and told Bonnie, they drove me out and Toy Bonnie does fucking nothing! I begged for SOME help, but he doesn't CARE! He never cared! Fuck him, then Toy Freddy and Freddy have a truce, but I still can't get my kitchen back! Fuck him, because he doesn't even TRY TO DEFEND OUR KITCHEN! Now it was just Mangle and me, but she BAILED to fight a pirate, because why not! Toy Bonnie insults me and thinks he knows me, while he is helping the invaders! I am not dumb! I knew what was going on! The rest is pretty known to all of us!"

She finishes and walks to the animatronic room. They all explode into talking, except Toy Bonnie who finds the floor more interesting, before his ears go down and prevent him from seeing. He follows the hand guiding him to the office.

 

The Puppet lifts his ears and both look at each other, before Toy Bonnie walks to the desk and lays his hands on it for mental support.

"Is this the better choice? Letting Toy Chica alone?" Toy Bonnie asks and the Puppet walks in front of him, before they look at each other again.

"Yes, it's her punishment." He answers and Toy Bonnie sighs.

"I see... I don't trust them. Henry made them, the purple guy!" Toy Bonnie says concerned, but the Puppet shrugs it off.

"They were finished before Scott died and your concern has no proof... Bon-Bon has nothing suspicious." The puppet says, but Toy Bonnie shakes his head.

"Tracker, the know everything!" He whispers worried, but the Puppet puts a hand on his shoulder.

"We all have trackers... and much more. They might use the cameras and that's why I removed them yesterday." The Puppet says and points at an empty spot.

"Good... they are blind. Now we need a plan and attack as soon we can!" He says and the Puppet groans, before taking his hand away from his shoulder.

"Even if we know where he is... what are YOU going to do?" The Puppet asks and Toy Bonnie looks down at his hands.

"I can talk and find out why, then solve the problem." He says unconvinced with himself.

"He is beyond talking." Toy Bonnie slams his hands on the desk in response.

"Look! Everyone deserves a chance!" Toy Bonnie forms fists.

"He had his chances! How much blood does he need to have, before you fight?" The Puppet nearly yells and both are looking each other in the eyes.

"We have NO record of ACTUAL MURDER FROM HIM! He gets a second chance from ME!" Toy Bonnie yells, before the Puppet makes himself higher to look down at him.

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU! DO YOU THINK HE CARES? The detective knows everything and we need his help." The Puppet says, before Toy Bonnie grabs him and puts them both on equal highs.

"How stupid are you? HUH?" Toy Bonnie lets go of him and punches a huge dent into the desk. "SCREW THIS DETECTIVE! He can't do ANYTHING!" He grabs the Puppet again.

"Do you think, that I should kill him... just before we know anything? Is this FAIR? DO YOU THINK SCOTT BUILD US FOR MURDER!" He yells the Puppet directly in the face, before letting go and walking to a Scott picture on the wall.

"I thought you really don't care about him or me. What is your side?" The Puppet asks, as he straightens himself.

"This!" He says and punches the picture. Toy Bonnie takes the picture and rips it apart, until only very small pieces are left and then attempts to throw the pieces at the Puppet.

"I am done! Scott never cared, you never cared!" He cuts the coming reply from the Puppet off. "YOU CARE ABOUT THE WRONG THINGS!" Toy Bonnie yells, before leaving the office and not caring, that his ears are hitting the door frame.

 

 

Mike looked at through Scott's computer. He got many blackmail material, but not much information. He hasn't looked in the animatronic personalities and decides to read it for fun.

**Golden Freddy**

_The big brother of Golden Bonnie and father for the rest. Caring, calm and always listening. He is the first prototype for Funtime Freddy and got a special place in our heart. His determination to go beyond the limits, if it means to save someone in his family... that's what makes him special and his recent decision to go for his brother over his sons... it's unlogical to go after only one person, but he trusts the Puppet enough to make this decision._

**Golden Bonnie**

_Aggressive in nature and yet harmless like a bunny. After Henry created them, I made them more_ _fireproof without anyone knowing. Ever since this Afton guy came... I can't trust Henry anymore, but I have to support him or he calls the two animatronics out._

_~~Recent~~ New events were a killing blow and I am going down. The debt I have... even after 10 years won't get rid of it, but Henry isn't greedy so that's good. Afton and Henry are childhood friends, maybe I am too paranoid and shouldn't create it..._

_Recent events show some progress. Golden Bonnie got a secret warn system, that can detect a criminal without a problem. His aggressive nature makes him the perfect protector for the HAFF_

**Toy Freddy**

_I made a monster... his personality is highly unstable and conflicting! I took out every predator feature out. Toy Bonnie... what should I do with him? They aren't brothers, because I want to see a natural development.  
_

~~_First update: Increased the guilt feeling and lowered the mental pain... My goal is to create a caring leader._ ~~

~~_Second update: Decreased some pain tolerance, because he has to learn and adapt faster than others._ ~~

_Third update: Reverted back to the original and made him an friendly idiot, who just wants to be a good friend. My goal is to create a friendly leader._

**Toy Bonnie**

_Update after update after update... I am lost! He is too perfect! That's not even possible... why is his translated IQ -294??? This glitch comes from the main processor for his memories! In theory, just in theory... he isn't remembering, but recreating memories! This somehow messes with his IQ?_

_News Flash: He is dangerously unstable... events aren't effecting him at all, he is effecting himself! He rewrites his own personality without realizing it! His feelings aren't simulated! I make one field test, a simple test and if I see any error... guess he gets scrapped for good.  
_

_Shocking update: He processes faster than he can move! This is bad... for a robot, but he is sentient... a sentient robot, that loves to joke around and doesn't ~~see~~ want to have real danger. I guess some improvements can be made, after all... he has to love kids!_

_Update: Nope, Toy Bonnie nearly choked me to death, because I touched a pressure point. I am writing this, while this monster is in my home and standing right at my door! If you are reading this, DON'T combine PERFECT and CUTE in with a personality like him! He laughed, as he broke my left arm while he was hugging me!_

_System Update:_ _Solved his issues with this! Hates violence, hates hugs and hates snuggles! His snuggles with me nearly broke my right leg... I made sure, that he cares for others.  
_

_Small Update; Easy change to his pain! He can't ignore it and fixed his rewriting, because his 'Life Rules' are now uneditable! I don't know, what I am doing anymore... I changed a bunch of small stuff, that aren't worth to list._

_B IG NEWS: RIP Toy Bonnie V1!!! I hate this guy. Sometimes, I get nightmares and he enjoys hurting me and my family. I am getting ready to scrap the old one and the V2 has all issues fixed!  
_

_News: Seems good for V2. I can't wait to see him interact with the Funtime Animatronics!  
_

**Toy Chica**

_She is always really sweet and caring, that I feel bad... I activated it and she changed, while the old memories are now lost in time hehe. I am really starting to regret it, but Toy Chica had the least personality changes. I am starting to think, if I should stop myself... creating them feels like an addiction. I see many things in them, but the most is in Toy Chica!  
_

_Of course I updated her and now she isn't this... naive and blind. If you are reading this, please... forgive me, because I made some grave mistakes._

**Mangle**

_I made her, but I never wanted to. Her real name is Toy Foxy, but Mangle just kind of stuck with the time... I am losing my pasion and it's haunting me. She always jumped first without asking anything in return, it's kinda sad. I miss the old times... the Toy Foxy times were the best._

_I made some improvements and she is now the fastest animatronic I know, but competition is always right behind me. Do I have the time for the Funtime animatronics?_

**Freddy**

_The ~~newer~~ old bear is in ~~charge~~ control and isn't far away from Toy Freddy, maybe this future isn't looking bleak! His group is more popular and it makes sense from the performance time. He cares about this business, that's good and his group has more experience._

_I really miss his encouragement and bright ideas... sadly the times have changed and I can't have their company anymore._

**Bonnie**

_His bravery and unwavering determination is what makes him special. I kinda wish they would stop fighting, because it will ruin our business._

_Good, his new brother Toy Bonnie makes me see a future. I am not sure how this blue bunny made it... I actually never understood any bunny, sorry rabbit. Never understood that weird change... I guess people are weird._

_Bad News: It changed him and it's all this stupid blue monsters fault! I should scrap him for that, but too many questions would come... Why are the toys suddenly this popular? They were never a hit and more like a miss in the past..._

**Chica**

_This is the Chica I remember! I recreated the old Toy Chica in Chica! Ok, some things are a little different, but I love her too much to change it again. It is already a very big mess!_

_Chica is changing, because of Toy Chica... I am starting to hate those toys!!! Ruining EVERYTHING LIKE ALWAYS! I try to be nice and care, but they mess everything up!_

_I made her more friendly and the others haven't noticed... good, because this wasn't the Chica I once knew._

_Better News: The future is going to be perfect! I take those models back, remake them and replace those stupid toy animatronics... they deserve it!_

**Foxy**

_I messed up... I noticed it too late, Foxy hates being a pirate! This changes so many things, that I regret my life choices. I might have lost him, this poor soul doesn't even know what he did._

_Good, fate wants him to be a pirate! He has to be a pirate or my name isn't Scot~t! Man, if you read this and it doesn't ring a bell... my regrets have vanished for good!_

_Hello, my informative diary! Today, Foxy has saved me in many ways! He might hate it, but the money keeps coming and coming... I love him!_

_I hate those toys, really! Why are they trying to destroy me? I never did anything to them and yet they create problems, just for me. Foxy is in love... Mangle this abomination, why her? I can't save him... :(_

**Funtime Freddy**

_The Freddy we don't deserve! The Freddy is going to save me! He is ready and I can't wait to see him in action, because in a few hours I am going to see him for the first time with Henry!_

Mike reached the end and has a lot in his mind... Like the 'Puppet' and he begins to read the other names, but without anything writting on them.

**Bon-Bon**

**Funtime Foxy**

**Baby**

**Ballora**

**Ennard**

**BB + JJ**

Mike sees a link to something called 'Future'...

**Silver Bonnie**

_Her job is to manage my business and PR for the future... I love her already, even if I haven't began her design!_

**Spring Bonnie**

_His job is just like every security guard, but he has remote access to everything! He can keep or trap intruders for the police to catch them!_

**!PROJECT FAILED!**

Mike is suddenly interested, because it hasn't even began...

_I won't see legal sentient robots... if you read this, then I am dead anyway! I am sure the humans destroyed my friends already or you, an animatronic reads this... I don't think, that i would ever say goodbye. I am sorry, if you witnessed my death and I don't know how it feels for you. Just know, that I even like the Toy Animatronics enough to call them family._

_If you(reader) has destroyed my family, fuck you! I understand the risks and all, but those have feelings just like you! I would love to come back as a ghost and possess an animatronic, just to haunt you!_

_Anyway, I hope in a few hundred years later, that sentient robots are legal... it just wasn't enough.  
_

Mike finishes and sighs, as a small grin appears on his face.

"I keep them safe, until I got William... I hope he is it." Mike promises.

 

**NIGHT**

"What the heck are you doing?" Henry asks, as William activates Ennard. His body looks like a white Toy Animatronic and has a mask like the Puppet with orange eyes.

"Ennard, how are you feeling?" William asks confident, as Henry shakes his head.

"Really good, sir. Do you want some coffee?" Ennard answers with a robotic voice. His body hasn't moved much and looks at Ballora.

"We are good, thanks. Ballora is nearly finished." Henry says and Ennard tilts his head.

"My scanners show me, that she is finished. Why did you lie?" He asks confused and William facepalms.

"This is just a test, before you entertain children." Henry says and Ennard isn't showing enthusiasm.

"A test, because I entertain children? William my creator, why do I have to entertain children?" Ennard asks lost.

"We were hired from someone named Scott." William begins the lie.

"We created you to help his company." Henry continues and they take turns now.

"It's very big, like entire world big." W

"That's why we have to make a test run, again." H

"Right, we reset your memories, until you function properly." W

"To ensure, that you have the best experience." H

"Next time is going to be the first test without resetting your memories." W

"Exactly, Ballora will have a test after you and later in a few month..." H

"You will entertain children." William finishes and Ennard nods in understanding.

"I don't think, that I like to entertain children." Ennard says to his creator William and his temporarily partner Henry.

"That's why we make these tests... to make sure, that you follow your job." Henry says and William nods.

"Good and it seems like the first test was a success. Ennard, can you shut yourself down?" William asks and Ennard shuts himself down.

"This is going to get interesting, friend." Henry asks and William nods in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much story for a dead character! It has come to an end for him.  
> One thing Scott did, if you catched it... doesn't change anything and was just for show, because this was the last message from Scott! He's gone now, forever.


	11. Detective or Murderer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly focused on our detective Mike Schmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Universe Fact: The animatronics can think really fast, but the thinking is a little 'limited'!

**Day**

The sun is rising and it looks like a nice day. Mike waits for the door to open and doesn't bother to hide his gun in his hands. The door opens and a sleepy looking William Afton begins to stare at the gun.

"Don't move or I will unload every bullet I have into you." Mike threatens and William's hands begin to shake in fear.

"O-ok." He answers, as Mike pulls a little of the trigger while aiming at his head.

"It's over, purple guy." _You are finally dead._ Mike adds to himself, before William looks scared, worried and unsure. Mike pictures the bullet in his head already and keeps barely control over himself and from shooting.

"Wha-at is goi-ing on?" William asks scared and Mike notice the hands in the air. Mike can't help but grin.

"You know! Don't pretend, but I think you underestimated me... I am going to kill you, right here!" Mike yells in victory. He doesn't care who William Afton is, because all that matters is the purple guy. His mind goes to their blood right on his metallic hands. Years of determination to get justice for their souls, years of playing games... He wishes it wouldn't end and show the purple guy who is better, but the purple guy's death is all that matters in his life.

"W-why- Y-Me? I-" William freezes like a statue and Mike nearly laughs in victory.

"GOODBYE!" Mike yells and pulls the trigger, as something crashes into him. Mike wasn't paying attention to anything and missed to notice the woman who pushed him to the ground. The bang makes two people yell and one was painful, as Mike looks at the blond woman.

Noticing how his weapon is from his hands, Mike rolls himself backwards, as the woman looks in the purple guy's direction. His feet make contact with the ground and Mike jumps towards the woman with a roll, while he kicks the woman into the stomach. He ignores the sudden crying and falling of the woman, as he looks at the shaking William.

Mike replays the scene in his mind and decides to take another shot or two for that matter. He sees the woman standing up from to corner of his vision. He looks at his gun, before rearming himself with a jump. Mike stands up, as he looks around and sees a small kid. It's a crying boy who clutches his ears.

He was aiming back at the woman and fights his instict to shoot her. His aim goes to uninjured William and his mind makes the connection, before he doesn't know what he should do. He could shoot, but William doesn't react like the purple guy and more like this small kid without the crying.

His decision from a minute ago comes back and his finger becames very aware of this decision. It seems like a long time for Mike, before he panics and runs away. He nearly dropped his own gun, as he enters his car and begins to drive without closing the door.

 

After hearing and paying twenty thousand for this one bullet he fired... He planned for this, but doesn't understand why he did any of this. His mind repeats the whole scene and it makes driving very hard. He is a criminal now, just for making one mistake. William wasn't the purple guy and Henry is the only person who knows the identity.

Henry's best friend, the owner of a goddamned restaurant created the suit for purple guy. The description for scott-bot matches the suit of the purple guy. He got killed from the purple guy, because Scott must have noticed his design in it. Another thing he noticed are the names, both are similar scott-bot and purple guy. Both small, like it's not an entity and more like a tool.

Henry is missing and William is going to run out of here. Besides, William is too innocent and might know the connection. Mike begins to drive without a direction and regrets not taking his chance, because all he wants is to see purple guy's blood on his hands. Standing over the dead body and filling it up with bullets, creating bloody lines with a knife before burning it to ash.

It takes the memory of this woman and kid to realize how screwed up his desire is. His mind begins to fill with doubt and Mike has to stop his car somewhere at this empty parking place.

*sigh* "This isn't my goal." He says it to himself unconvinced and tired. He questions himself, as he looks at his gun. He can't return and can't run, because the police will soon arrest him. His phone begins to ring and sees the police chief is calling him.

"Mike... I am calling to make an offer. Five witnesses and two cameras saw it, there is no escape. However, as a friend... I don't believe this was you." The chief says and Mike wants to give himself the bullet, just to escape from this.

"But it was me, just not the one I want to be. I felt like this was my purpose in life. Putting bad guys, the purple guy underground. I have regrets in both ways..." Mike stops himself and wants to hang up. He can already hear what they think. In this moment, Mike makes realizes how insane he is.

"Mike... who the hell are you? Are you ok? Can you please come here? We need to talk, as friends... we both cried over their deaths and I want to have my friend back." The chief stops rambling and Mike feels nearly nothing for his friend.

"I am gone. You never knew me, because I am scared. I lied to everyone and feel nothing. I only cared about him, that's why I became _'friends'_ , just to use you all." Mike let's out a short and scared laugh.

"... this isn't you. I know some people who can help with your problem... you know, that you are mental ill, right?" He asks unsure, scared and worried. Mike feels his air leaving, because it's true. His lack for sympathy with nearly everyone. His obsession with the purple guy, since the first second he saw him. His scream for justice and violence growing each step he gets near purple guy.

"I know, but it's not bad. I will put not use them for bad things... and you need me." Mike can't help it and grins.

"Mike, please. I won't stop you and I am always here for you." Mike's grin falls at these words and he looks at the restaurant. His computer and all of this information with the animatronics.

"I..." Mike let's out a fake sigh. "I am sorry. I really need help, don't I? I have a deal, that should help with my purple guy problem." Mike says and feels dirty for faking his emotions.

"Ok, I- Thank you. What is the deal?" He asks and Mike had enough time to make a good deal.

"I come to you and we figure out a true solution. I only wish to get him out of my head, that's why I ask you to destroy my computer and the CD's. They are copies with information on the purple guy and I just can't get away from him." Mike lies and is worried about his promise.

"Deal and you are lucky. I am on my way to your house, it shouldn't take long to remove your CD's. But your computer would become evidence very soon..." He sounds worried and Mike doesn't care.

"Sure, but I don't want those CD's. They are all labeled and you can see, that every CD is for purple guy... I have everything I need in my head." Mike adds the truth and hopes the chief really is a friend.

 

They didn't talk more and Mike began to plan his escape. His phone and car can be tracked, that's why he gets out of his car and waits for the call. It doesn't took long, before the call comes.

"Mike... it's done and... I won't let you get thrown into a cell. I promise." The chief says and Mike feels a little touched, but there is no turning back.

"I don't know what happens next... I am scared, but with your help... everything will turn out ok, because that is my feeling deep down. I am waiting in your office and thanks for everything." Mike let's out a fake sob to make it convincing.

"You don't know how proud I am, son. Sadly my adoption got denied." The chief says and both laugh, even if Mike only felt anything at the word son.

"I was too old and... fuck. Can you please hurry?" Mike asks and repeats the memory where it all started.

"Don't worry. Only a few minutes from now." The chief says and hangs up, before Mike throws his phone to the ground and begins to stomp it into pieces. Mike opens the back door of his car and takes his shock baton, before making sure his gun is with him.

"Sir! This area is under investigation from the FBI. You can't park here, please leave immediately." A voice says and Mike reaches for his badge, but he doesn't have it anymore. He turns around and sees a person in black with sunglasses, while the person shows his FBI badge.

"No need, detective Mike Schmidt." Mike says and hopes for a handshake, but the FBI guy puts his badge away and Mike gives up.

"After officer Eggs Benedigt was found to have a connection to-" Mike cuts him off. "FBI finally took it seriously and we both are now investigating the crime scene." The FBI guy frowns in response.

"Can you show me your badge?" He asks and Mike Schmidt points at his car.

"I left it in the car, because I wasn't expecting anyone... Not the first time the badge got stolen." Mike answers with a shrug and handing the guy his car keys.

The FBI guy walks to the driver door, as he inspects the detectives car. He remembers the open car door, then he remembers the detectives words and he stops.

"Wait-" The shock baton hits him very hard on his head from the side. Mike watches the FBI guy falling to the ground and blood is coming from his head. He cleans the little blood on his shock baton and reaches for his phone, until he remembers and looks at his destroyed phone.

"Shit, what now?" He asks confused and begins to run towards the restaurant.

 

He can't open the door and breaking anything would alert the police faster. He can hide in there, if the blueprint is correct. He pulls out his shock baton and turns it on, before turning it off. Mike decides to tap in hope for the animatronics to notice, but he can't see any of them.

Looking around and he finds a camera. Mike curses and knows the police is going to look at the camera recordings. He feels the need run away and attack everyone he sees, because he feels the dread around him. The sun is shining and someone drives nearby, before stopping and opening the door loud enough make an loud echo.

Before the person looks around, Mike gets dragged inside of the restaurant. Suddenly the echo makes sense and remembers the cameras.

"Be nice and keep you mouth shut, human." The tall ninja animatronic says, also known as the Puppet, as he is dragging him to the backstage. He doesn't struggle and begins to follow on his own, because he isn't scared from some robots.

"That is really nice, Mangle." A female voice can be heard, before Mike sees them all or most of them. Making a quick count and in the backstage are 6 out of 10 animatronics... but 3 are different animatronics, those weren't here the last time.

"...he?" The white Foxy says and Mike frees himself from the Puppet.

"He is a detective and might be able to find Henry, if he doesn't know already." The Puppet says and the others become still.

"Can we please stop talking about the purple guy? It ruins the fun we have." A small blue animatronic with rabbit or bunny ears says sadly. Mike decides to change his animatronic count to 7 out of more.

"Guys, it's fine. You don't have to worry, because I know everything about the purple guy... or Henry in the public." Mike says the half truth and decides to keep them safe, but also trying to use them for later.

"Now we can introduce us to him." The Puppet says and Mangle rolls her eyes, while Toy Freddy isn't surprised.

 

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie are secretly using the Scott's computer and are having trouble to use it. Toy Chica takes control of the mouse and clicks on an article Scott made and it's called "Everything about the Toy Animatronics!", while Toy Bonnie tries to figure out a way to sorting things in an order. He grumbles, as Toy Chica opens the article and he began to read it out loud, just to annoy her.

"The Toy Animatronics are equipped with the latest technology and their behaviour is completely scripted. I made sure to include a real personality for them and their genders are easy to identify.

Toy Freddy, the singer and most caring bear in the world! He makes everyone smile and his voice is soothing for every child.

Toy Bonnie, a female-" Toy Bonnie stops and sighs, as Toy Chica laughs.

"Shame you turned out to be male and I wondered why everyone called you a girl in the first weeks." She says and calms down, as Toy Bonnie can't remember anything from his other life.

"Funny, very funny. This article is false and that's why it would be a waste of time to read it." Toy Bonnie grabs the mouse, but Toy Chica stops him from moving it.

"It won't be the last time, if we don't get caught. This article is very interesting." She says and Toy Bonnie stands up, before leaving.

"Have fun, alone... without friends." Toy Bonnie mocks and sees her glaring, as he closes the door.

He walks to the backstage and anger just keeps rising. He finds himself unable to stop thinking about every bad thing. He realizes it isn't bad, but wrong. His whole life is just wrong and Jeremy is the innocent one who paid.

"Stupid life, everything is wrong." He mutters, as he enters the backstage and sees a human. He completely freezes and everyone turns to him. The human approaches and Toy Bonnie recognizes him clearly.

"You are Toy Bonnie, right? I know about it and you are all in luck, because I am a detective Mike Schmidt. I search for the purple guy or Henry." Mike says and Toy Bonnie begins to move again. The others return to their poker game.

"Mike... can we talk in the guard post? I might know something." Toy Bonnie says and everyone except the Puppet looks at him.

"Sure, but make it quick." Mike says and the others ignore them again, before Mike walks to the guard post. Toy Bonnie follows and begins to stare at the gun.

 

Mike enters and turns around. He sees Toy Bonnie aiming his own gun at him. Toy Bonnie rolls his eyes as Mike walks back to the wall and Toy Bonnie closes the door, but never leaving Mike out of sight.

"What the hell do you want?" Mike asks angry and Toy Bonnie nearly froze in place.

"Henry, I want Henry. He hurt my friend and I will make him pay, but that isn't the only wrong thing..." He trails off and Mike takes a step closer, but Toy Bonnie doesn't know how to response.

"I already told you. I am helping you all, because Henry needs to face justice." Mike says and Toy Bonnie fades out, into his logical program.

**_"Henry needs to face justice." = Mike is a judge *CLASH* Mike is a detective_ **

"That... is a lie. It isn't justice for you!" Toy Bonnie says confused and Mike has his mouth hanging in confusion, because he wasn't lying at all.

"Look, I don't know what is going on in your head, but Henry has done bad things and my job is doing justice." Mike says and Toy Bonnie fades out again, but this he begins to think.

**Mike is a liar. Justice is a lie. Revenge? Yes? I am not sure... what is justice? His justice? Is it really his job? Doesn't make sense. He isn't judge, but detective... Why would he lie? Isn't it bad? Bad is wrong and wrong is injustice and injustice can be lying... it is the truth? But humans are bad... humans are wrong. Wrong isn't justice? They are bad... Jeremy. He isn't wrong, but bad? Bad and wrong are different? I need to see him. Give me answer... need change now!**

_***REWRITE* Bad = Wrong = > Bad = Not Good / Not Good = Bad / Wrong = Injustice => Wrong = Problem** _ ***REWRITE***

"Fine!" Toy Bonnie bursts out, but calms down really fast. "I believe you. Just in case, Henry is mine! I have some things to say." Toy Bonnie says, but doesn't lower the gun.

"Can you could please give me back my gun?" Mike asks and sees Toy Bonnie blink his eyes once.

"I won't, because I have no reason. Do you think, that I magically trust humans? Humans who kill us, because we don't have flesh bodies? Those humans we entertain, but we get nothing in return? Those humans who gave us life, just to use us for money? As their slaves? No, like their toys? My name is Toy Bonnie for a reason, right? Because I am just a toy for humans, right? Why are we alive, if we truly are toys?" Toy Bonnie asks and throws the gun at Mike.

He catched his gun in the last moment, while Toy Bonnie looks at his hands.

"I don't know." Mike says and bites back the _"I don't care."_ , as he conceals his gun this time.

"Mike... this... we all feel just like you, like a human." Toy Bonnie begins and Mike doesn't feel much. He is suddenly asking himself, if he is human?

"But... I don't know what my purpose is. I have many things, but I have nothing compared to a human. What is your purpose? Is that why you are a detective? Was it your choice?" Toy Bonnie asks and Mike understands, but the understanding feeling is little for this machine.

"I always wanted to bring justice. That's why I became a detective and purple guy needs justice. I am doing this, because most don't even try to do the right thing." Mike lies, just to create a feeling of trust in Toy Bonnie and making it easier to use them.

"Thanks... you are a good person, Mike. I am going to help you, because it isn't justice, but the right thing. Henry has done too much wrong and he must be stopped or others may suffer." Toy Bonnie say and both silently walk to the backstage. Toy Bonnie feels better, but he hasn't found the full answer and only a part of it.

 

**NIGHT**

Time flew by, as they played and talked. Toy Bonnie was mostly quiet and listening. Toy Freddy, Mangle and the Puppet tried to make him talk more, but Toy Bonnie only answered nice. They all got the feeling of déjà vu, before the older Toy Bonnie exploded. As the sun began to go down and Mike vanished without leaving the restaurant, they heard the doors open. Toy Chica was the only one who wasn't in the backstage and the Puppet let all the evidence disappear.

Three humans police officers and two FBI, one female and one male, are searching for something in this restaurant. The animatronics are hearing another opening of the doors and the humans began to speak. Unfortunately too quiet for them to understand, but it was above normal level. The police officers enter backstage and see the animatronics standing, as a female officer scoffs at the new animatronics.

"I don't like their colour." She says, as the police chief inspects them. "Check the other rooms, while I wait for the FBI TO STOP YELLING AND HELP US!" The chief yells back and the officers search the other rooms, while he got no response from the entrance.

"Can you guys believe my life?" He asks the animatronics and looks at the new ones. "I like your design, it seems nice... but where are the older ones?" He asks and pats Baby on the head.

"I wonder what your name is... I hope something better than Elisabeth... Take good care of your new 'baby', ok?" The chief says to them and is ready to leave, before notices something missing on Toy Bonnie.

"Have you lost your guitar my friend?" The chief asks and lowers his gaze to the ground, before looking at them all.

"I wish you could answer, because we are searching for a former detective Mike Schmidt. Like your guitar... the detective I knew disappeared and nearly murdered a man, a woman and a kid... just a few hours earlier, as he parked outside... he murdered someone. I guess we all lose something over time..." The chief stops and laughs without any happiness.

"Talking to animatronics, because I don't want to talk to anyone else about this... what has my life become?" He asks himself with a shaking head and walks towards the entrance. He only sees an angry person walking right in front of him.

"Get out, now! I have business and way too much paper work!" Jeremy says and walks to the backstage. Jeremy just gives the new animatronics a glance.

"I am in my office!" He yells, as he walks to his office and the other two officers come back, before they all leave too.

They all began talking on what the police chief said and Toy Chica enters the room, before they explain everything to her.

 

Jeremy is sits down in his office chair, as Mike suddenly enters his office and sits down too.

"Hey, Jery. Just because I am wanted, doesn't mean I couldn't tell the animatronic secret. Give me every information you get on the purple guy, Henry and William." Mike says and stands up, as Jeremy slowly nods. The small grin vanishes as he opens the door and all the animatronics stand outside and suddenly glare at him.

"Any problem?" He asks confused and completely innocent, before Toy Bonnie pushes the other animatronics away and grabs Mike at the throat. Instead of lifting Mike, Toy Bonnie throws him against the wall and then grabs him again, before slamming him a few times against the wall. It wasn't enough to make any serious damage, but he slammed Mike against the wall to just make him hurt.

"..." Toy Bonnie sighs and holds him against the wall, as the others enter the room.

"Toy Bonnie, please. I know, that he might deserve it... but we can't. He will get us all killed, if you don't let him go." Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie just turns his head to him.

"...but he is a muderer..." He nearly whispers, before turning his head at Mike and slams him against the wall, again.

"This... doesn't change anything." Jeremy says and walks around his desk to come closer.

"We could make him disappear, without letting anyone find his body." Funtime Foxy suggests and the air suddenly became dangerous, as Mike's eyes grow big.

"I am going, this is not acceptable." Baby says, as Toy Chica grabs her arm.

"We are in my kitchen, while you can do your thing." Toy Chica looks at Toy Bonnie, before leaving. Toy Freddy chuckles awkwardly, before slowly walking out.

"Toy Chica! We haven't talked in a while!" He yells and runs away.

"I like your thinking, Funtime Foxy." Mangle says and Funtime Foxy smiles at her, while ignoring the world for a moment.

"I am not sure..." Funtime Freddy began. "I should have killed Henry when I had the chance, but I didn't and I regret it." He says and Toy Bonnie squeezes Mike's throat enough to make him squirm, before letting go and Mike takes deep breaths.

"Aww, but that's cruel! Make it quick, please!" Bon-Bon says and Toy Bonnie raises his fist, before the Puppet grabs it.

"Is this making you a better person?" The Puppet asks and Toy Bonnie closes his eyes. Mike uses the chance to grab his gun and aims at Jeremy.

"No movement or Jeremy is gone." He threatens and Toy Bonnie slowly opens his eyes to see the situation. Without asking he lowers his fist and pushes everyone away from Mike, before he falls down to his knee and punches the ground hard enough for to make a dent in the shape of his fist.

"You ain't going anywhere!" Funtime Freddy nearly yells and blocks the door, as Mike grabs Jeremy as a hostage.

"Guys, please. Nothing has changed." Jeremy tries to calm the animatronics down, as the Puppet gets out of the way.

"Everyone go where the Puppet is or Jeremy won't walk anymore." Mike says and Mangle slowly walks to the Puppet.

"Thanks, Toy Bonnie. You had to mess it up!" Funtime Foxy says and Toy Bonnie stands up, before slapping him.

"Shut up and go to the puppet!" Bon-Bon says and Funtime Freddy looks at him surprised.

"If he won't hurt Jeremy, then he goes free. I... trust him." Toy Bonnie says and walks to the Puppet. To Mike's surprise, they all are letting him go away.

He walks backwards out of the door, before he lets go of Jeremy and runs away as fast he can. Funtime Freddy and Toy Bonnie began to pursue him, but the Puppet slows them down.

"Too much risk." The Puppet says and both stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The animatronic have a logical system and Toy Bonnie can rewrite it as he pleases, while the other animatronics adapt and can not rewrite it.


	12. Moment of Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is little shorter, because these are bonus chapters. I could move on, but I want to enjoy these moments... before they move on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (An ominous feeling is in the air)

**Day**

"... glad. I can see you as very good friend." Toy Chica says with a small smile. Baby's eyes light up and she jumps a few times. Toy Chica catches a falling glass from the counter, before they both look out of the kitchen.

"Sorry." Baby whispers ashamed and kicks the air a little. "I accept your friendship and promise to help you." Baby says with a bow. Toy Chica waves it off and giggles a bit, before looking serious.

"I am sorry, but it won't change anything." Toy Chica says and Baby nods sadly, before giving her a questioning look.

"Why? Is it about... them? Him? I... purple guy?" Baby asks worried and Toy Chica laughs a little.

"No. I just have huge trouble to let the past go. I feel like the villian in this group, but I can't change it..." Toy Chica stops herself and Baby looks very interested.

"You aren't evil, just... not the nicest around here. I really like you and... well... you aren't the worst in this restaurant." Baby offers a reassuring smile and begins to hold Toy Chica's hands carefully.

"Really? I am better than Toy Bonnie?" She asks Baby, but only got a shrug from her. "You don't know him." She whispers to herself, but Baby heard it and smiles sadly.

"He seems angry and dangerous." Baby tangles their hands together and Toy Chica shuckles sadly with a shaking head.

"Toy Bonnie is broken, just like me. His smile and love is gone again, while I can't move past certain events." Toy Chica removes her hands and turns away from Baby.

"Wh-" Baby gets cut off, but doesn't take it as rude. "I know your question and Jeremy is going to reboot us both, before this restaurant becomes open again." She finishes, as Baby turns her around.

"I accept your decision and how about... we... have some fun? I want to know you, before I have to say goodbye." Baby pleades a little.

"Sure." She answers and begins to tell her story from the beginning. Funtime Foxy sighs right around the corner and notices Mangle right next to him. She looks curious, interested and playful at him.

"Hello, big boy." Mangle says seducing, as Funtime Foxy puts on a knowing and confident smirk. Mangle begins to slowly and gently drag him away. Funtime Foxy begins to follow on his own and Mangle begins to in front of him, but her body facing him.

"Do you have something special in mind?" He asks with an interesting look and Mangle takes her time to answer.

"Do you mean right now or later?" She asks slowly with a wink. Funtime Foxy brings his tail between then and pats it.

"I am always free, _always_." He puts his tail back and Mangle begins to touch around his chest, as they walk and ignore the looks of the others.

"I have planned this moment for some hours." Mangle flirts and begins to nip on his neck, as her hands please his metallic body. He returns the favour and a few seconds later she spins him against the wall, before becoming more agressive.

"I know you have the hots for me, but I have some rules~" He says and Mangle stops completely, before he can take over. She bites him hard enough in the neck to make him yelp in pain and then grabs him in the a little dented neck from the bite.

"I don't like you at all. I just need you to make him talk." Mangle says, as she opens the door right behind him. She throws him in the 2 square meter closet and closes the door, before locking it.

 

Funtime Foxy tries to open it a few times, but it is locked. He looks around and sees Toy Bonnie sitting on a wall right behind him. Only the glow of Toy Bonnie's eyes light the room enough to make a human see in the room, but the animatronics have night vision to see in the dark.

"What is this? Do you know a way out?" Funtime Foxy asks, but Toy Bonnie only looks up to him.

"She is listening, right?" He asks, but no he got no response. Funtime Foxy begins to pace and think.

"Why are you quiet? Did you break?" He asks, but Toy Bonnie only blinks his eyes ones. It made him stop pacing, but also annoyed.

"You just need to say something and she opens the door." He says, but Toy Bonnie ignores it and begins to play with his hands instead.

"Are you serious? Is this about her?" He asks and Toy Bonnie begins to flex his hands now. Funtime Foxy takes a step towards him, as they lock their eyes.

"Do you enjoy that? I know you hear me!" He points at his ears, but Toy Bonnie only lowers his head and flexes his hands slower.

"Is this revenge, huh?" Funtime Foxy grabs him at the chest and lifts him up. "Are you jealous, that I nearly fucked her?" He growls at Toy Bonnie, but he doesn't even move his eyes. They aren't even staring or not looking. Toy Bonnie just doesn't response.

"Are you broken?" He nearly yells and Toy Bonnie blinks his eyes once. Funtime Foxy begins to shake him violently.

"ANSWER ME! You pile of shit! ANSWER!" He yells and stops his shaking. Toy Bonnie only blinks a few times and his eyes move a little.

"What is your goal with this?" He asks angry and Toy Bonnie only leans his head to the side, as his ears begin bend down to the ground behind his head. Funtime Foxy never saw the ears move and it looks creepy seing them bend backwards. It takes him a moment to realize, that he got no answer.

"Are you enjoying this?" He asks and suprises himself with the over the top serious tone. It takes a few seconds, before Toy Bonnie shrugs and his head becomes straight again.

"This is all your fault!" He growls and shakes him a little, after he got no response. His ears go normal and a very small smirk appears.

"Can't believe a LOSER like you got me into this mess." Funtime Foxy says and slams Toy Bonnie into the wall, before he tries to open the door again. He hears some laugher behind him and Funtime Foxy turns around. Toy Bonnie is holding his hands on his mouth, but it doesn't stop his laughter.

"What makes you laugh?" He asks and Toy Bonnie slowly stops with an amusing grin.

"Only a loser gets locked into a closet." Toy Bonnie says interested and crosses his arms in fear, as Funtime Foxy comes closer.

"That is... wait." Funtime Foxy runs to the door and tries to open it. "HE SPOKE! OPEN THE DOOR!" He yells and doesn't stop trying, as Toy Bonnie breaks out into laughter.

"Do you **think** she **cares** about **you**?" He asks in a very mocking tone, as Funtime Foxy suddenly growls right into his face.

"You can open the door, if you look around." Toy Bonnie says and stops his laughter, but he goes full on smug mode. He watches Funtime Foxy searching for something to open the door, but finds nothing.

"You lied!" He accuses, but Toy Bonnie breaks out into laughing.

"Search harder!" He says back, before he slides down on the wall. Funtime Foxy grabs him again, just to bring him up again and growling at his face with a death stare.

"You have reached my limit, bunny." He growls and Toy Bonnie points up. He looks up and sees a vent on the ceiling.

"I am a rabbit." Toy Bonnie gets shoved against the wall for this comment.

"Too high..." Funtime Foxy mutters, before Toy Bonnie on his shoulders and into the open vent. Mike Schmidt opened them all up and was hiding in there from the police. Toy Bonnie was beginning to pull himself up, as Funtime Foxy jumped to grab his feet.

"COME BACK!" He yells and Toy Bonnie is slowly sliding out. The front door opens and Funtime Foxy stops pulling, as Mangle looks at the scene.

"What are you doing?" Mangle asks confused.

"Finally!" Funtime Foxy says and releases Toy Bonnie.

"Mangle?" Toy Bonnie asks, before coming out of the vent.

"Yes, Toy Bonnie?" She asks and Toy Bonnie chuckles.

"Funtime Foxy really likes it rough, if he feels dominant." Toy Bonnie says and Mangle has her mouth hanging.

"Why are you making dirty jokes? Are you feeling ok?" She asks surprised and concerned.

"W- Ok. I am fine and... I said it, because he was violently shaking me and yelling, while putting himself above me." He lied, but Mangle doesn't even question his lie, as her burning eyes are glaring at Funtime Foxy.

 

"I am going to investigate the yelling." Toy Freddy says and gets up from the couch, as the Puppet enters the backstage and walks towards the closet. Toy Freddy waves a goodbye to Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon, before he follows the Puppet around a corner. Seconds later, Toy Bonnie walks around the corner and is looking really conflicted.

"Toy Bonnie!" Bon-Bon cheers and waves at him, before Toy Bonnie blinks and waves back. Funtime Freddy pats the free place on the couch. It takes a while, before Toy Bonnie accepts and sits down.

"Do you want to talk?" Funtime Freddy asks and Bon-Bon leans closer to Toy Bonnie.

"No." He answers without hesitation and Bon-Bon jumps into his lap, before hugging him.

"But we are your friends, right?" Bon-Bon asks and Toy Bonnie slowly hugs back.

"Are you trying to guilt trip me?" Toy Bonnie says with suspicion and Funtime Freddy looks shocked.

"Shouldn't friends listen and help you with your problems?" Bon-Bon asks and Toy Bonnie looks at Funtime Freddy's glare.

"You are right..."

 

Jeremy hears the door open and looks up from his papers to see the Puppet entering. The Puppet sits down and Jeremy signals him to speak.

"Mangle and Funtime Foxy were fighting for domination over the other. They tried to not tear each other apart, but they both got damaged." He says and Jeremy sighs in desperation.

"What was the reason? And what do you mean with 'domination'?" He asks quickly.

"A misunderstanding happened with... Toy Bonnie. They fought, just to see who is the 'alpha in the pack' or something like that. Something sexual was involved." The Puppet says impressed.

"What? Isn't this impossible?" Jeremy asks worried and the Puppet nods.

"Yes, but we still feel the rest of the body. We don't feel the pleasure like humans and have no desire, but it is connected to our personality. We can't feel, but we can imagine and simulate things... We could 'feel' it in our simulation." The Puppet says and Jeremy is speechless.

"How does the simulation work?" He asks lost and the Puppet shrugs.

"Secret. Just know... we mechanical beings and not robots. Human beings are biological and we are mechanical." The Puppet explains and Jeremy feel like he understands the animatronics a little more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Enjoy while it lasts)


	13. Echo with a Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My expectations were higher, but you still believe in peace." -KB

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not writing more and this story was never the story I wanted truly to tell, but I don't want to rush it too much.  
> Thank you for reading my backstory and introduction for the real story. Shocking, maybe?  
> Isn't it obvious, that I bite myself to finish this? I stop myself nearly everyday from beginning the real story. (Act 4)
> 
> KB is an interesting character, that has no influence on Act 1-3! It's a tease from another future.

**Day**

"... all I know." Toy Bonnie finishes telling Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon.

"He was pretty mean." Bon-Bon smiles sadly with his answer and looks at Funtime Freddy.

"I... uh. I am sorry." Funtime Freddy says unsure. A few seconds of silence follow, as Toy Bonnie watches Bon-Bon moving onto Funtime Freddy's hand.

"... thanks." Toy Bonnie whispers and puts his hands together. Bon-Bon tries to smile, but fails and lowers his small ears in defeat.

"you are better." Funtime Freddy whispers back and Bon-Bon got himself smiling. Toy Bonnie slowly looks at Funtime Freddy. Both slowly find themself looking in their eyes. Bon-Bon's ears are very slow rising with his small smile.

"I know... I feel sorry for you all." Toy Bonnie says in honesty and turns to Bon-Bon. "You are quiet." He realizes in curiosity. Funtime Freddy says something, but Toy Bonnie only hears very faint muttering.

"your voice is soothing." Funtime Freddy had said while still looking at Toy Bonnies eyes. Only after a few seconds of replaying the words and increasing the volume could Toy Bonnie hear those words. Looking back at each others eyes, Bon-Bon yawns.

"I have the best voice... anyway?" Toy Bonnie shakes his hurting head. "I forgot... confused feelings right now. You are both cute?" Toy Bonnie blinks his eyes a few times, before he begins to scatch behing one of his ear.

"That is nice. I feel blushing!" Bon-Bon says excited and Funtime Freddy chuckles. Toy Bonnie chuckles nervously and Bon-Bon giggles at his grin.

"I wish we could. It would look very cute on you, Bon-Bon." Funtime Freddy says with a hug. Bon-Bon melts into the hug and Toy Bonnie giggles a little.

"Feeling this good now. Why don't we play some games?" Toy Bonnie asks and gets up to turn on the console, before taking the controllers. Both Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon nod competitively.

 

As the Puppet left, both Mangle and Funtime Foxy glare at each other. Toy Freddy glares at them to get their attention and it works faster than he was hoping.

"Mangle, you are disgusting. Funtime Foxy, our rules are your rules." Toy Freddy waits for a second, before he turns his back at them with a hidden sad look on his face.

"We are children entertainers and both of you should know their places. Scott told us to keep our emotions in control." He says and waits for an answer.

"I know, but he is dead. It is now a memory and I don't like humans, the adults are scared." Mangle says and it gave Toy Freddy a shoked look. He puts on a serious face and turns around to face them both. Funtime Foxy grins a little.

"Those words were always a memory and the adults aren't scared, just surprised to your design and mobility." Toy Freddy explains, as Funtime Foxy leans himself on a wall with curious eyes.

"The old Toy Bonnie was right. He calculated our designs and asked me why we are strong enough to easily kill humans. We aren't children entertainers." Mangle points out and Funtime Foxy walks between them both.

"Very cool, but your programming wasn't designed to hurt humans. Bad humans could break in or take a hostage." He says while looking back and forth the two.

"They could have guns..." Toy Freddy feares, but Mangle is shaking her head with a snarl.

"We are a secret! Secret!" Mangle shakes a fist at him, before leaving the room. Funtime Foxy snickers a little.

"She has some fire... sadly too hot for me." He says disappointed and slowly walks out of the closet.

Toy Freddy walks uneasy to his stage and thinks about the one night. He saw it raining the moment he looked outside of the restaurant. He tells himself how small his decisions are and unimportant this place is.

 

The rest of the day is going uneventful towards the night. The Toy animatronics are thinking about their future choices and motivate themself with their own goals. The Funtime animatronics are beginning to make new friends and opinions.

 

**Night**

Toy Bonnie can't stop seeing him on the ground. Jeremy nearly died and that was worse than death to him. The feeling of failure and desire for revenge never faded. It only got worse every day, because it would have been the end for them all.

The desire to protect his new friends. Their scream for justice has slowly consumed his mind. He isn't angry or hurt, but on rage. He is scared to see Jeremy, but even more to see soon his dead body.

That's why he sneaked into the office and searches the internet for information. He needed a plan to find Henry. Toy Bonnie found a map and he calculates many positions for hiding spots. Sadly, Toy Bonnie hasn't noticed how much interested he is in the internet.

After some minutes of just looking at the map, he decides to approach his search different. He searches for two hours and calculated one logical location. A wanted man is hiding from the public and this made it easy to find him.

Toy Bonnie leaves the office and walks into the backstage. Two golden animatronics turned to him and the Puppet stops talking. Jeremy gets up from the couch walks towards him and leads him down on the couch with him.

"TB." Jeremy begins and Toy Bonnie blinkes at his nickname. "Those two are the golden duo. Golden Freddy and Golden Bonnie, also the father figures of this restaurant." Jeremy says and Toy Bonnie nods, before Golden Bonnie shakes his head.

"Only my brother is the one who cares." Golden Bonnie corrects Jeremy. Golden Freddy punches his brother lightly at the arm. "What?" Golden Bonnie asks his brother annoyed.

"You care too and I told you what happened." Golden Freddy says, as Golden Bonnie begins to grin.

"But I am not a father and have no plans for children." The bunny brother says serious and the Puppet chuckles.

"It has been many years. Jeremy, did you know Golden Freddy called his younger brother Gold Ears?" The Puppet says with a grin and receives a glare from Golden Bonnie.

"Don't tell that to a stranger." He complains, as Golden Freddy hauls up Jeremy from the couch.

"He is our boss now, little Goldie~." Golden Freddy says and Jeremy blushes at the unexpected sentence.

"A starnger is a stranger and never will be part of my family." Golden Bonnie shrugs it off with a roll of his eyes.

"But you can get to know him." The Puppet begins. "Maybe even a friend. What does my little brother think now?" Golden Freddy asks his brother.

"I am not your little brother. I am bigger and that proves a lot." Golden Bonnie deflects the question.

"Ears don't count." The golden bear says and walks right next to him to prove it.

"This ears are long." The Puppet agrees and Jeremy smiles a little.

"Hey TB..." Jeremy notices the missing animatronic. The others follow right behind and the Puppet looks out of the backstage.

He sees the Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon closing the front door and two animatronic ears above Funtime Freddy's head.

"That." The Puppet points at the door, before turning to the others.

"That is bad, truly dangerous." He says, before beginning to explain what he just saw five seconds ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought this story gets 2 people to press the Kudos button and I haven't showed you 10% of the complete story.  
> I gave you (reader) a little inside of their thinking, just a part of their shell. I am now trying to tell Act 2 and 3 before 2019.  
> The humor is me trying to use it as a universe rule and not for a character.  
> It's not close to something like Looney Tunes level, but I always imagined the FNaF characters to be a very serious Looney Tunes group.
> 
> I have many things to say, but only revealing it in Act 4.


	14. ACT 2 - Ending with a loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy Bonnie, Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon are going out, but more people follow them.  
> The raining stopped some hours ago and it is very dark outside.  
> It was a beautiful day and birds sang a song about flowers.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> The Night began to burn red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 2 finale has begun. Place your bets and make predictions! I gave you hints and hidden meanings, but was it enough to figure it out?

**Night**

The group arrives at an abandoned warehouse. The lights are off, as Toy Bonnie enters. Funtime Freddy follows with a brave face and Bon-Bon is shaking a little. It's big and empty with a double doors leading somewhere.

"This is spooky." Bon-Bon whispers and Funtime Freddy nods. Toy Bonnie walks towards the double doors, but they are locked.

"Damn, this was nothing. Another failure..." Toy Bonnoie trails off, before another voice comes from behind them.

"You are all in trouble." Golden Freddy says and the group turns around to face them.

"Yeah, get catched!" Golden Bonnie mocks them, as the Puppet walks around them.

"Alright. Why are you here? Is this a secret meeting place?" The Puppet asks and Toy Bonnie walks towards them with Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon on his hand.

"That isss-" Toy Bonnie stops with Funtime Freddy.

"Funtime Foxy? Baby?" Funtime Freddy asks and the other trio turns around to meet everyone else.

"Toy Freddy and Mangle? And a chicken?" Toy Bonnie says impressed. "PLASTIC BONNIE!" Toy Chica yells in retaliation.

"Is this a surprise party? for ME?" Bon-Bon yells confused and the light goes on. "Thank you all..." Bon-Bon says dreamly and Funtime Freddy hugs him.

"It's better!" A voice yells out from the double doors and it suddenly flies open. "Welcome to your end, robots!" Henry says with a tablet in his hands.

"Henry!" Many say, some yell and others growl. Henry takes out a special pistol. This pistol only shoots three shots, but they go through metal like butter.

"NOBODY MOVES!" He yells and aims right at Toy Bonnies operation system. Henry presses some buttons and shows the tablet towards them all.

"As you can see, this is what Toy Bonnie and Baby are seeing right now. Heh, wow. No moving! Ok..." Henry turns the tablet again and begins to tip at it, while the others had surprised faces, but don't say anything.

Two animatronics fall from the ceiling and land next to him. A spider like animatronic with a human body and the other animatronic with a mask, like a heavy version of the Puppet with many small tentacles behind his back.

"Ballora and Ennard. You are doomed." Henry says with a relieved smile.

"I am not scared." Toy Bonnie says and slowly begins to take steps towards Henry. * **BANG***

"Ah grr..." Toy Bonnie clutches his missing right eye. The bullet came out the other side of his head and pierced the warehouse wall.

"Toy Bonnie!" "Oh my God!" "What?" "This is... this." Followed with growls, as Toy Bonnie removes his hand from the missing eye and looks at it.

"Is **that all?** " Toy Bonnie yells at Henry with shining green eyes. The others follows and begin to shine their eyes too.

"Goodbye!" Henry says and presses a button. Nothing seemed to have happened.

"Ballora! Kill Golden Bonnie." Ballora turns around creepy and is in a jumping position.

"Ennard! Get rid of Golden Freddy!" Henry yells louder and everyone else takes a fighting pose.

"To the others! Kill them!" Henry yells and within a second, Funtime Freddy, Baby and Funtime Foxy begin to attack their nearest enemy.

"What..." Toy Bonnie asks confused and dodges the giant fist from Funtime Freddy. Toy Bonnie glance at Bon-Bon and sees the scared face on him.

 

While his friends are engaging a fight, Toy Bonnie walks out of Funtime Freddy's reach. He sees colorless eyes looking at him and Bon-Bon making himself small. A logical conclusion came into Toy Bonnie's calculations, as a gear turned over his head.

He looks at Henry and the tablet. It doesn't take long before Henry noticed his look and begins to run through the double doors. Funtime Freddy begins to to run after Toy Bonnie, as he tries to get the tablet. The corridor wasn't long and it leads to a cross section.

Henry turns right and Toy Bonnie arrives two seconds later. He first looks right and sees Henry opening a door with Security Office written above. Then he looks in front of him. It leads towards another double doors with a power symbol.

On his left he sees Office written above the door. Toy Bonnie turns his body to the right, as a fist slams into him. "TOY BONNIE!" Bon-Bon screams horrified in a high pitched voice. He flies towards the power room while spinning and ***Thud*** on the ground. His body between the corridor walls and facing Funtime Freddy.

"STOP." Bon-Bon commands Funtime Freddy, but Funtime Freddy runs at Toy Bonnie and kicks him at the stomach. It was hard enough to make him roll five times on the ground.

"Stop, please!" Bon-Bon cries, as Toy Bonnie goes into a kneeling position. Funtime Freddy prepares a punch and begins to run. "TB!" Bon-Bon tries to warn him and it was fast enough to make Toy Bonnie run towards the power room.

The heavy footsteps right behind Toy Bonnie are scaring them both. He reaches the double doors and is right in the middle of the doors. Toy Bonnie tries to open, but it's locked and a second later Funtime Freddy swings his fist into Toy Bonnies back. "NOOOO-" Bon-Bon tries to grab Toy Bonnie.

 ***BANG* *Crack*** He flies trough the doors and face first towards the wall. ***bang*** Toy Bonnie falls backwards. ***thud*** His face is mostly destroyed and his one eye is cracked enough to make him nearly blind. His left leg isn't responding and his right leg isn't able to bend anymore. His fingers on both hands are unresponsive.

"Freddy, stop! Please Freddy. No, please!" Bon-Bon cries as Funtime Freddy grabs Toy Bonnie's head and then throws him at the electricity box. The impact hasn't done anything, but Funtime Freddy slams his head into the box. The power goes out and some lighting fills the hole in Toy Bonnie's missing eye, before he slumps down on the ground.

"TB?" Bon-Bon whispers at the destroyed body. "Toy Bonnie?" He tries again and Funtime Freddy turns to leave, but stops when Bon-Bon punches him at the nose. *SQUEAK*

 **"STOP!"** Bon-Bon yells and jumps from Funtime Freddy's hand. He lands on a generator and Funtime Freddy has now a second hand.

"Stop." Bon-Bon says in a changed voice, as Funtime Freddy advances on him.

"Stop." Bon-Bon tries in a higher pitched voice. It hasn't worked and Funtime Freddy is now raising his new fist.

"Stop." He says from his memory on how Henry sounded. Funtime Freddy swings his fist and Bon-Bon jumps away on the ground. The fist goes into the generator and sparks begin fly around the fist.

"Stop." Bon-Bon tries again a little different and Funtime Freddy yanks his fist out with a few wires and metal pieces.

"Stop." He tries again and this time Funtime Freddy stops moving. "You are free." Bon-Bon says in the same voice and Funtime Freddy's eyes have a color again.

"Nononono." Funtime Freddy turns to Toy Bonnie, before he picks up Bon-Bon and runs towards the security office.

 

The golden duo decided to fight outside, as Baby is clinging on the neck of Toy Freddy. Her stomach opens and rams a knife into his back, before Baby shoots electricity through the knife.

"TOY BONNIE!" A high pitched scream fills the room and Toy Freddy winces from the pain and scream.

"Get away from him!" Toy Chica yells behind Baby and slams her beak into the neck of Baby. Her beak cuts the one small cable that supplies Baby with power and she shuts down immediately. Toy Freddy shakes Baby off from him and turns to her, before Funtime Foxy crashes into her and bites her arm.

"Got it!" The Puppet says from the ceiling and slings with his arms at Funtime Foxy. He does a full and a half spin with his leg and kicks at Funtime Foxy's head. ***CLANG*** Funtime Foxy stops biting her arm, as his head spins one round around his neck. His jaw is now a little lose and Toy Chica throws him off.

"Mangle. Check the fight outside." The Puppet commands and Mangle limps towards the entrance, as the light goes out.

The Puppet jumps out of the way from Funtime Foxy with a backflip, but he slams his hands at the ground and it looked like a handstand for a second, before he finishes the flip. The Puppet makes four additional flips backwards and stretches his arms. He is has one of his knee on the ground to secure his hold.

Funtime Foxy looks at Toy Chica and the Puppet whistles to gain his attention. The Puppet begins to run and jumps as he retract his arms for a boost. ***Crack/Crunch*** He hits the jaws of Funtime Foxy with his feets and flies over him. He rolls himself two times on the ground, before jumping and making a frontflip. The Puppet turns very fast around and sees Funtime Foxy's head hanging on back and the jaw on the ground.

Suddenly the fire detector in this warehouse goes on, as Mangle comes back and says something.

"THEY ARE GONE!" Mangle yells and they all run out to look. Only the body of Ballora is there, but the others are gone.

"What happened?" Toy Freddy asks a little louder. Mangle shrugs, as the Puppet looks around for the golden duo. The other follow him after a few seconds.

 

**Earlier**

Funtime Freddy arrives at the security office door. "Punch it." Bon-Bon says, as he sits on his shoulder. ***bam*** Funtime Freddy punches a big dent into it and a yelp from Henry can be heard.

"Get away!" Henry says in panic and fires at the door.  ***BANG*** The bullet goes right between Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy. The bullet goes through the office door. Funtime Freddy punches the door again and it budges.

"One more time." Bon-Bon encourages him and Funtime Freddy takes a step back. He raises his fist and puts full power behind it ***bang*** and punches his fist through the door. The fire detector goes on, as he walks in and the door is stuck around his fist, before he pushes it off with his other hand. ***thud***

"Let us test out how tough you really are." Henry yells from their side and both turn towards him. Henry is in the purple robot suit, but the helmet is on the desk. Henry is aiming the gun at Funtime Freddy and slowly circles around them.

"You killed him, you won't get any mercy." Funtime Freddy growls and plays the circle game, but keeps Henry from the door.

"Fine, but we all have blood on our hands. Scott seems to be the only clean hand, but... he changed. A 180 in one day, that's suspicious." Henry says as the two keep moving until they stop in the same spot Henry began to circle.

"You killed Scott, why?" Funtime Freddy asks and Bon-Bon points at Henry. Henry looks at the purple head, but keeps Funtime Freddy in his vision.

"This suspicious change and very advanced robot designs made me jealous. I wanted my old friend back, but Scott wasn't Scott anymore. Then the purple guy came and gave me a choice, before he trusted his secret with me." Henry explains and walks to the head.

"Who is the purple guy?" Bon-Bon asks and Henry snaps his head at the two.

"Why should I? I have nothing to gain and I won't betray him." Henry says and points the gun at Bon-Bon. Funtime Freddy puts a hand between Bon-Bon and the gun.

"You walk free." Funtime Freddy says and Henry shakes his head.

"'You won't get any mercy.' Heh, seems like you won't get anything." Henry says and leans himself on the desk. Bon-Bon pushes the hand out of the way.

"Henry, please. It was all a misunderstanding." Bon-Bon begins and Henry shakes his head. "Please. All the hints were pointing at you. We just followed and assumed, but you never planned on killing Scott, right?" Bon-Bon tries and Henry begins to pace a little.

"That's weird, because I didn't do anything..." Henry stops and looks at the purple head. "You played good, but you weren't the only one." Henry says to the purple head and shoots his last bullet at it.

"Fool me once, fine. Fool me twice and I return the favor. Fooling me a third time is your end." Henry says with a chuckle and throws the empty gun away, before picking up the purple head.

"The purple guy is William Afton and let me tell you something. He has-" ***BANG*** Henry falls to the ground dead, as the purple head falls back on the desk.

"Fucking Afton. Thanks for the cooperation, Henry." Mike says next to Funtime Freddy, as the turn to him in surprise.

"Mike..." Funtime Freddy growls.

"Was hiding behind the door, but time was running out." Mike says and points up at the ceiling. They look up and see a small layer of smoke, before noticing the fire in the cross section.

"Seems like you won't survive..." Funtime Freddy says and begins to walk out of the building. Mike walks next to him, but is lowering himself with each steps.

"I know where William Afton, aka, purple guy lives and currently is." Mike says before pulling out a small mask and uses it immediately.

"Fine, we have a deal." Funtime Freddy says and lifts Mike up. He runs through the fire very fast and Bon-Bon has to hold on Funtime Freddy.

They arrive outside of the warehouse and meet the others. Baby and Funtime Foxy have been dragged out of the danger too, but they threw in Ballora. Mike gets down on the ground and takes of the mask with some deep breaths.

"I hate fires. Always killing the slow ones." Mike says and the others turn questioning eyes at them. Funtime Freddy's and Bon-Bon's faces turn horrified and look at the fire.

_**Earlier** _

_Mike sees multiple broken robots leave the warehouse, before he sneaks in._

  
"Hmm... Rest in pieces?" Mike shuckles as everyone glares at him and he takes out his old car key.

"What is he doing here?" The Puppet asks and Funtime Freddy clears his throat, before Bon-Bon jumps in to answer.

"He knows where the purple guy is, right now! Henry was just working for him!" Bon-Bon explains and they all turn to Mike.

"That's right and this right there is very important." Mike points behind them at a tree and everyone looks at it, as he begins to run to his car. The noticed it faster than a human.

"Stop!" The Puppet yells and he follows with Funtime Freddy. Mike presses the open door button and the car door opens automatically.

"HE IS MY KILL!" Mike yells and draws his pistol. He glances at the two following robots and fires at them. The Puppet dodges the shots, but has to stop moving. Funtime Freddy gets hit two times, one in the chest and the other one between Bon-Bon's feet. The impact made Bon-Bon fall and Funtime Freddy turns around to help him.

"BEST NIGHT IN MY LIFE!" Mike yells at them and jumps into his car. Sticks the car key in and begins to drive without closing the door or using the belt.

 

 

**Earlier**

As every animatronic left the restaurant, Jeremy is reading some papers for his future company decisions. Then someone knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Jeremy answers the knocking without thinking and the door opens. He looks up and sees William Afton.

"Nice office, but I like the backstage better." William says as he pats takes out a knife from his utility belt and threatens Jeremy.

"No gun?" Jeremy asks and raises his arms.

"Slicing you up once was fun and I plan to repeat the fun again. And this time a little longer and more... satisfying." Willaim says with a chuckle and Jeremy wishes Henry is the purple guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act 3 begins next chapter and it is very different.  
> Was it a good ending?  
> Was the fighting good with the details?  
> How much did you predict?  
> Are you ready for William Afton?


	15. ACT 3, Victory for Hate, Finished with Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end for this era...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer, but this is just the beginning.

**Night**

Jeremy is sitting on the couch, unfortunately his hands and feets are bound together by a rope. William Afton walks in circles in front of him, thinking how to make it the most enjoyable for himself. After a minute of silence, he takes out a small sleeping pills bag.

"Those are for me." He says and begins to puts a very small and white pellet from the sleeping pills bag on the table, right next to Jeremy's phone.

"Are those drugs?" Jeremy asks. Afton nods and takes out his lighter, then he burns the pellets to dust.

"It's called 'Real Dust Reflex' and it's government or black market only. Makes you easier to remember memories and suppresses panic and other small stuff." He answers and finishes the burning. He puts his lighter away and waits.

"They are using it for soldiers or am I wrong?" Jeremy guesses, as Afton begins to eat the dust.

"Correct, it was created 2051 and first human took it 2054." Afton's face is scrunched up and Jeremy wonders how bad it tastes.

"There are negative effects... it doesn't look healthy." Jeremy says and Afton slowly begins to look normal.

"Too much can damage your brain, since your body thinks some of the stuff is for your brain. Could kill you or some random permanent brain damage. Also can damage your heart, but I have a synthetic heart." Afton takes out his knife and begins to juggle it in his hands.

"How long are you taking it?" Jeremy looks away from the glare he gets. "I am just curious."

"And dead like a cat... alright. Since I was... 15, I think. Jake? Always stole one or two pellets from his military dad. Between 2071 and 2073, around that was my first pellet." He answers and both noticed he has stopped playing with his knife.

"Didn't you say it makes you remember?" Jeremy asks questionably and Afton sighs.

"First, it needs time to reach the brain and then even more before it becomes effective. Second, those stuff can't bring back lost memories. They make it just easier to remember, you know? Easier to remember your combat training." Afton grins a little with a chuckle.

"Did you join the military, because it sounds like it." Jeremy asks and Willaim looks at him with an expression that says "idiot".

"After your fire, I stabbed Jake and began my way to become purple guy. I trained alone with myself, while I studied in robotics." Afton grins a little, then puts his knife on his utility belt.

"Wasn't Jake the popular kid in our school?" Jeremy asks and it begins to feel like an eternity for him.

"Yeah, he was the guy who abused the girls... and some boys." Afton says with a knowing look. "Why are you talking about our past? You are just attempting to gain time." Afton smirks at him with interest.

"..." Jeremy gives him an innocent look.

"Ha. Ha, wow." Afton claps two times, before looking at the time. "We just talked five minutes and a few seconds. We got at least two whole hours left, maybe I can talk you to death?" Afton says amused.

"I am a little thirsty..." Jeremy says a little quieter.

"My throat is a little dusty too... if you don't sit on this- your couch when I return? I don't like to torture someone too much, but I gotta keep ya in control." Willaim warns him, before he begins to walk out of the backstage.

Jeremy looks around and finds nothing. William Afton didn't put the knife on the table like people do in the films. The lie however did work, just like in the films. It takes a few seconds to realize he can't do anything without getting caught. Jeremy accepts his failure to escape and waits.

"I am baaaahaaack~!" Willaim enters the backstage with a water bottle and two glasses. He opens the bottle and pours one glass for himself, before putting the open bottle on the table.

"Come on, begin the begging." Afton says and crosses his arms with a stone face. Jeremy waits for a second before he responses.

"My lord, if your kindness knows mercy. Can you pour in some water in my glass?" Jeremy bows while saying it and Afton laughs.

"Sure, why not. Wasn't begging, but I have mercy." He says and grants Jeremy's wish. William then drinks some water and Jeremy slowly puts his hands around his glass, before drinking too.

"You know, I won't let you take the bathroom. Some part of you is good, Jeremy." Afton says and sits down next to him on the couch.

"Some? You are... the fire?" He asks and puts his glass on the table.

"What about your tax evasion? You pay prostitutes and yes, not illegal... Selling your car in a higher price, thanks to making it seem like it was new. And the... clean up job." William reveals and Jeremy looks away from him.

"I have regrets and worries. How did you found out?" Jeremy asks, making Afton leaning against the couch.

"Some guys are watching you and thanks to my reputation combined with luck... Let us call it insider information." Afton explains, as Jeremy stops looking away.

"What is your story? The whole story?" Jeremy asks. William Afton thinks about it for a minute.

"You already know my big and scary secret. We knew each other a long time ago... yeah, that is ok for me. It is the last thing you will know, before I end this." Jeremy slowly nods, as William Afton makes himself comfortable on the couch.

 

 _"I remember my early years. My parents liked me, but they loved my sister more. A was half a year older, that means it wasn't our age. Father at least threw some bones at me, while my mother was trying to give 100% towards my sister._ _Later she revealed to always wished to have a one child, one daughter to be clear._

"That is seems unfair..."

_"Life never was fair and won't be fair. We just have to accept it. Father... he cared about me. My mother and sister mostly ignored me or reminded me how unwelcome I am to their family. Only saying those behind fathers back, never when he was home..."_

"Something happened?"

_"School happened. It just put pressure on me and then we met. Two years later, Jake noticed you with me. He began to bully us and I put him in his place. He never forgot and a year later he dragged me away on my way home._

"I remember, then he began to use you."

_"Yes, just like his other 'friends'. I trusted his reasons and they weren't all lies. Years later, smoking, alcohol and banging girls became normal for me. Sick bastard even gave me different types of drugs and this all behind his father._

"He only had his father, if I remember right."

_"Yes and that made it possible for him to do this in secret. We even mugged a homeless person for money. I regret those things, mostly. You and me became distant, but you tried to get me out..."_

"But I was afraid..."

_"I hate you for this. On our last year, before you got a job and I would've gotten a job... Jake had an idea. He felt bad for me, because my sister bullied me and gave me a plan. My decision was easy with my hatred. Making my sister fall in love with you."_

"... I... that explains it."

_"You revealed your little crush on my sister years before, that made it easier. Even if over time it wasn't there anymore, it made me more determined to make it work. At the end, you two got to know each other. Before the end of the year, the first date happened."_

"I forgave you a long time ago."

_"I manipulated you. Gave you information on my sister and helped you with questions. Even made sure your second date was in our home."_

"Then you asked me..."

_"Yes and Jake played dumb in this situation, making it look like only I planned it. He even gave me the money. I asked you to have sex and break up with her, as a reward I had 500 in my hand. You didn't accept, because you really loved her. And it was a horrible thing to do anyway, that you wouldn't even do it to a stranger."_

"Then the fire..."

_"After the date you decided to stay with my sister. Jake and me planned to reveal some things about you... but you outsmarted us."_

"The blackout came and you couldn't sleep."

_"Yes, that is the truth. But I got an idea from your 'betrayal' and woke you with my sister up. I tried to get you outside with me, after I texted Jake for hanging out late again."_

"You nearly got me. After you left alone into the night... Your sister came into the living room and wanted to talk about you. I turned and took out my lighter, then I lit the candle on the table. I turned and saw your sister enter her room, without thinking I followed... and later we noticed the smoke..."

_"It wasn't a real candle, that's why it looked really cool. We all made wrong decisions that led to the fire. If I hadn't asked you, then you would have never stayed. Or woke you up, or would have been able to sleep that night."_

"I should've seen it was fake, but I wasn't paying attention. I lit it, because I thought she wanted to talking about it in the living room..."

_"You and my sister survived and got into the hospital. My sister died from the smoke, but you survived. The police recreated the camera footage and it showed you lighting the candle, even if the footage was fuzzy. From the camera you couldn't see it was fake... They believed your story, the truth._

"I was lying in my hospital bed, as Jake came."

_"Not yet... we saw the footage and I wasn't blaming you... I wasn't ready to think beyond their deaths, as Jake blamed you. And I followed him, then I revealed your room to him... I regret it now."_

"He came into the room and stabbed me into the stomach with a very small knife. The doctors came and he escaped, but I survived because the knife wasn't big enough."

_"Jake came to me and offered us a new life. We ran away to his uncle and it was far enough away for his attempted murder to follow him. We began to think how we get money... our lives had three things and we gave up on smoking and alcohol. We got an apartment for me and he left his uncle, just before he knew about his crime."_

"I recovered after a long time."

_"I never know about his attempt before I became purple guy. After... some days we began to make money. We began to 'demand' money for our sex, after we flirted and 'befriended' them. I never realized what I was doing and even shared my money with Jake. 50% of my whole money I make, as he has a job."_

"But you found out sooner or later."

_"Yes, but it was after two month of doing it. It was late, just after getting the money. I had trouble sleeping and took sleeping pills out, but it was our hiding spot for the 'Real Dust Reflex' pellets. I slighty took too much and I remembered. I made connections and connections. I saw what a monster he is and how he used me as his pawn. 'Do this', 'It's better', 'I care about you' and all those things."_

"You decided to kill him in your rage."

_"Yes, but only to get a heart attack... nearly lethal. Problem is my addiction towards the pellets. I began to think, while I fought to survive. I was very lucky to survive alone, but only because I only slightly took too much... I played Jake really easy. Told him about my potential death in the next week, that my heart wouldn't survive. He got his money for once to get my illegal synthetic heart, but only because he got into some shady connections. I killed him next night."_

"Then you ran?"

_"Not yet, because I felt freedom. I remeber the warm feeling, but I also was lost. I had no one to guide me, then I stabbed his corpse again and again... The feeling of the knife going into a body, it feels like work. Even now I don't understand why I love it. I stabbed myself, but it only hurts... I began to expirament to find out why... my best theory right now is the drugs and alcohol fucked my brains up enough to like it."_

"... Is it... addiction?"

_"Don't worry, it isn't. Just like chocolate, until you don't get the chocolate in your mouth... you don't feel any temption... for me at least. But this is also fun and different most of the time, chocolate isn't those things. That's how I became purple guy."_

"... Henry?"

_"Met him four years later, good guy... But dangerous, just like Jake... Planned my betrayal since the beginning of his plan to become CEO for this stupid restaurant. And don't trust him, but he did upgrade my suit a lot and making it actually good.... I..."_

"... what happened next?"

_"I found out about you after looking into Scott... Scott is very... strange, he became a genius over one night... changed carrier... suddenly knows so much about politics and... how the future looks like... I feared, no... I hoped you didn't... change... *yawn*"_

"... ...why?..."

_"... why?... ha... he... ha...... I care about *yawn* you."_

"... ... William?" Jeremy whispers and gets no response. Hope flares up, but also confusion. He doesn't hear snoring, but Jeremy is sure William Afton fell asleep for no reason.

Thinking about it, Afton does hide the drug into sleeping pills bag. That explains it... not, because he saw a pellet and not a pill. Maybe some stuff from the pills was on the pellet? That makes sense...

After thinking a few times, it does not. He is addicted to them, then William Afton would know he would fall asleep. Someone broke in and shot him? That is totally wrong, because he would get shot too... or the person would've showed themself.

Jeremy gives up and goes with the most logical one, even if it is very strange it hasn't happened before or William Afton took a stupid risk... but he seems to plan beyond of your plans. Must be the first time, that a little of the sleeping pills were on the drug pellets.

Now he can escape! But how? Jumping is a little loud and he would never be able to stand up once he is on the ground. "I never liked sport..." He whispers at himself. If he falls, it is over. He can't open the door and escape, but the other options is to sit and wait for him to wake up.

Another option is, that his jumping is too loud or he knocks something over and it wakes William Afton up. But sitting is the end for him, what should he do?

Jeremy thinks and remembers why he asked questions... he can't see the clock, but all this talking must have took an hour! He decides to sit and wait for rescue.

What Jeremy doesn't know, is how wrong he was. All this talking only took 15 minutes since he sat down on this couch.

 

After five boring minutes of silence in the night, Jeremy falls asleep.

One hour and thirty minutes later, William Afton's phone wakes both up. William quickly looks at his phone and stands up, before stopping the alarm.

"Why was I sleeping?" He asks himself confused and Jeremy is now fully awake.

"Maybe you took sleeping pills?" Jeremy says and William Afton glares at him.

"Impossible! This can't happen! I must go, before someone finds me..." Afton begins to think and Jeremy remains silent.

"Henry... it must have been Henry! Jeremy, it seems like I kill Henry right after you." He says and clears his throat, before he calls Henry. While he does it, William turns away from Jeremy and walks a few steps away too.

The phone doesn't get answered, until it nearly got to the voicemail.

"Henry! Why did you drug me with sleeping pills?" William Afton yells a little, before he gets an answer.

"The fire department is speaking, Henry was found dead..." A man says and Afton is glad he turned away from Jeremy, since his faces shows shock and surprise.

"What? But... why did he drug me?" He asks and plays it innocent.

"It turned out, that Henry was the 'Purple Guy'. I am sending the location on your phone as a witness for the police. It may take thirty minutes, until the police arrives to your location." The man says and Afton nods along.

"Yeah, thank you. I will wait for the police, fireman." He says and hangs up with an exhausted look on his face. He turns around and sees four sneaking robots. Those are the four broken robots he and Henry dismantled.

Freddy stands in front of Jeremy, as Bonnie holds him up. Foxy begins to cut the rope with his broken, yet sharp hook and Chica is next to Bonnie and glaring at him.

"William, it seems like you lost." Jeremy says and is rubbing his roughed up skin, as Foxy cuts the rope on his feets.

"I give you one chance or you won't escape my restaurant alive." Freddy flashes his eyes red to make his words more menacing.

"You never owned this place, robot. It's Jeremy's restaurant, after I killed Scott." He says and the animatronics turn flash their eyes at him.

"I will make sure you won't be able to use your bloody hands every again!" Bonnie says and punches his open palm, before emitting a fake cracking sound.

"My beak will create a big hole into your stomach!" Chica glares at him as best she can.

"And I will behead you after you bleed long enough." Foxy says and moves his hook along his own neck.

"Guys, stop! The police comes in a few minutes. It won't look good at all, if you even hurt him!" Jeremy says and William Afton laughs.

"You have lost." He says and throws his phone at Freddy. Freddy catches it, as William presses a button on his utility belt. An EMP explodes from his phone and shuts down all the animatronics. The light goes out and the phone is in pieces.

William doesn't waste time and runs towards Jeremy, who just stares into the darkness. William pushes Jeremy into Bonnie and then grabs his phone from the table. William Afton turns the flashlight on and both see the animatronics staying like statues.

"I need to leave with you." William says and takes out his knife. Jeremy stands up, before William turns him around and puts his knife against Jeremy's neck.

"TOY BONNIE!?!" A loud female voice yells from the entrance.

"Toy Bonnie? ... Mangle!" Jeremy identifies the voice and William sighs.

"Alright, happy birthday. Now we move." William says and they move out of the backstage and the remaining animatronics are looking at them.

Toy Bonnie with molten metal is on the floor, around him are standing Mangle, Funtime Freddy with Bon-Bon, Toy Freddy, Toy Chica. Behind them are Funtime Foxy and Baby on the ground, not active. The Puppet stops in his track, as he was walking towards the office to inform Jeremy.

Before they can say anything, William presses the button on the other side and the animatronics turn all off.

"What? How!" Jeremy says in shock, as they slowly walk towards the entrance.

"Henry created them. He allways had a secret turn off button. Before you ask, we removed those functions on the scrap looking robots. I am searching for an interested person to buy those and I don't have to share with Henry anymore." William chuckles, as Mike kicks the entrance door open. He walks in and aims his gun at them, before looking at the animatronics.

"Finally. Give me one reason not to shoot you!" Mike yells with a glee in his eyes, that scares Jeremy.

"HOSTAGE! I AM A HOSTAGE!" Jeremy yells and Mike looks confused for a second, before blinking and seeing the hostage.

"What do I care? I kill this monster and I don't fucking care if you catch a bullet." Mike says with a grin and William smirks with a short laugh.

"The fallen detective Mike Schmidt, kills an innocent man." Afton laughs.

"Mike, please. You have a heart." Jeremy pleads, but Mike only shakes his head.

"I don't care who the purple guy is holding hostage. I would shoot my whole family, if it means to kill him!" Mike says without hesitation or emotion in his face.

"Ha. Ha, wow. That is insane. Are you sure, that you are not the purple guy?" William asks and Mike shrugs.

"Why should I care? I kill you in 5." Mike says in a very calm voice.

"Mike, he cares! About me!" Jeremy says with hope this throws off Mike and it does.

"Jeremy, I might care about you... but you don't even know why I am hurting you." William says and Mike checks his bullets very fast, before putting in a new magazine, just in case.

"True, but you are not heartless. I could feel it in our talk." Jeremy says and William holds the knife harder in his hand.

"I've changed. Never wanted to be like this. But I never wanted to see you change. I care too much, the friend I once had with you. I couldn't stop thinking about you, then I was 'killing' you and it disappeared. Only regret took the place, but I have enough to know how to handle it. Then you survived and i couldn't stop thinking again. You plague my head with your name and body, my caring about you is the reason why I hate you the most." He explains with a shaking knife.

"Good sob story, but it won't stop me from shooting. 5." Mike says bored and uninterest.

"You won't." Afton says.

"Yes, I will. 4." Mike says back.

"You can't."

"I can! 3!"

"It will be on your hands!"

"I don't care! 2!"

"If you don't stop, I KILL HIM!"

"THEN KILL HIM! 1!"

William slits open Jeremy's throat and lets go off him. Jeremy gurgles a few moments, before he dies and the bloody knife hits the ground.

"Jeremy, I-" ***BANG*** William Afton dies with a bullet in his head and falls backwards on the ground. The bullet came from a hard breathing Mike Schmidt, who drops the gun after a few seconds.

"I have won! After all those years, I have saved my twin! All those lives I saved, haha! I have done it! No more crying, no more fear for your loved ones! I stopped the purple guy... I won." Mike Schmidt says happy, before he sits down and falls asleep.

 

**Day**

"Was this all?" The police chief asks and Mike nods while looking down.

"Yes, that was everything." Mike answers drowned in guilt. The police chief takes out a remote and presses some buttons, the cameras turn off, the recorder turns off and the window is closing.

"I know about the animatronics."

"..." Mike slowly looks into his eyes.

"If my assumption is correct, then we both are the only ones who know about them."

"... Eggs Benedict knows too. His reactions makes sense now, but he hasn't told anyone about this secret." Mike explains to himself and the chief.

"I have the evidence in my home. Hidden, but I looked at them."

"Can you make sure, those robots stay alive? People are going to ask for scrapping them..."

"Why do you care?"

"... I made a promise to a man, who... knows about me later or something..." Mike says with a nervous smile.

"Isn't he dead?"

"Something like that... trust me, it is connected."

 

 

**33 Years Later**

Mike Schmidt opens the internet and searches for something.

 _"Two missing golden animatronics found after 29 years! They are also put into the museum of 'Robot History'."_ This article is old, but Mike just remembered them after many years.

"Mike! Can you call our son about my sisters birthday?" His wife asks him outside of the bedroom. With a smile, he grabs his phone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope William Afton surprised you! Technically Mike is a good guy, but... you know how he is.
> 
> The sequel is called "Reality Adventure" and... is more for entertainment.  
> If you want a more story focussed adventure, check out "Nefarious 0-Warp" and this is going to be very hard to read.


	16. Bonus Chapter: - The Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike Schmidt VS William Afton
> 
> Room:  
> Office, but with wooden walls and one typical wooden chair in front of an empty wooden desk.
> 
> Rules:  
> No talking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am most likely not going to write much about in the future, that's why I made this.  
> It is here, because I don't want to write serious fights in "Unusual Nights, Weird Heights"

William Afton is at the closed door and Mike Schmidt stands up from the wooden chair he was sitting in. Behind the chair is a wooden desk, because Mike turned the chair to around to see the door. William Afton draws a double egded knife and flips it downwards, before he walks closer to Mike.

Mike takes two steps and William begins to charge. As he swings his knife, Mike raises a leg before kicking it at William's stomach. The swing was too short to reach Mike and the kick made William stumble a few steps back. He flips his knife around again and raises his other arm.

Mike decides to charge and William tries to stab him in the shoulder, but Mike twist his body around. The knife misses and Mike grabs the knife, before twisting his body back and letting himself fall backwards. William decides to hold on the knife, but his body began to follow Mike.

As Mike hits his back at the floor, he shoots both of his legs at William. William gets pushed back and loses his hold on his knife. Mike immediantly rols himself to the side and pushes himself up with a knife in his hand. William sees the back of Mike and jumps at him. He puts his arms around Mike's neck and begins to choke him.

Mike suddenly shoots the arm with the knife around his face. William dodges the knife, as it nearly stabbed his eye. He decides to push Mike away and takes a few steps back, until he reaches the wall. Mike turned around fast and waits a few seconds, before he spins around and throws the knife at William. The knife misses him and gets stuck into the wall, but is at the hight of the throat. Mike grabs the chair in his hands and charges, as William grabs the knife from the wall.

Mike throws the chair once William got the knife back and runs at a prefered distance away from him. William has trouble to deflect the chair and hurts both of his arms, but he does it without losing the knife. Mike makes a roundhouse kick as soon the chair isn't in the way, but William puts the knife in the way as he ducks under the kick.

The knife flips out of his hand and slides to the wall, as Mike's leg is bleeding from the cut. William jumps at Mike with a punch, but was blocked was stopped with both hands. Mike put his injured leg behind him for balance, but the injury made him crumble to the knee as William pushes his fist. Then William stops pushing to make a kick, but Mike grabs the feet and stands up, before levitating William's feet above his own head.

William made sure to fall next to the knife and grabs it right after he landed on the ground. Mike walks to the desk, as William stands up again and charges. Mike quickly leans his back over the desk, as William swings his knife down at him.

Mike lets himself fall on the desk and puts his two feets between the wrist of the hand with the knife. With just a second to make sure it is between his feets, Mike begings to roll his whole body from the desk. William takes a step back, as his hand begins to turn. William makes a frontflip, as Mike picks up his speed and forcing another front flip from William.

William does a third flip, but Mike falls from the desk and William lands on his back like Mike. The wrist still between his feets, Mike begins to roll his body again. William wriggles with his hand as he rolls himself up and grabs the feets.

The injured leg makes it hard to roll as William grabbed his feets, that's why he gave up. William pushes his hand with the knife free and stands up. Mike puts his legs against his chest and prepares his hands to puch himself up, but William lungs at him from the side with the knife aiming at his throat.

Mike had to use both of his hands to grab William's hand to stop the knife. William begins to knee down and pushes with both of his hands, as Mike drops his legs on the ground. William leans his head back before he tries to headbutt the knife into Mike's throat.

Mike decided to push the knife besides him into the ground, as William starts his headbutt. William stops himself, as he suddenly stabs the floor next to Mike's neck. Mike grabs William's head and headbutts it, before doing it again. Mike sees the unfocussed eyes and decides to headbutt him again and again, until he doesn't have the strength to headbutt anymore.

Mike pushes the unconscious William away and stands up too fast. He stumbles on his injured leg and falls to the ground head first. This leaves both of them unconscious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and I really enjoyed writing this.
> 
> Question: Was a fight planned between these two?  
> Andswer: Not in this story and it wouldn't be a fair anyway... if I would have created a canon fight.


End file.
